Un viaje, una aventura, un destino
by thegreenflamingo
Summary: Los Mugiwaras acaban de abandonar Water Seven y después de haberse enfrentado al CP9, todos los tripulantes se han hecho mucho más fuertes. Ahora, no solo tienen un nuevo nakama, si no que también tienen una jugosa recompensa por sus cabezas. En una de las islas encontrarán con la que será una componente temporal de los Mugiwaras.
1. Chapter 1

_Espero que les guste el fic :)_

Era el octavo cigarrillo que se llevaba a la boca aquella mañana. Estaba ansiosa, era mucha presión, demasiada. Acababa de ver los carteles de "Se Busca" de aquella banda y… ¡sobrepasaban los 700 millones de berries! Esto se le estaba escapando de las manos.

\- Oye chica, ¿te preocupa algo? No suelen venir por mi taberna chicas tan jóvenes y tan preocupadas – le dijo el camarero mientras limpiaba la barra con un trapo bastante sucio y mohoso.

\- ¿Es que acaso alguna chica ha pisado este bar? – dijo de forma irónica sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

\- Soy el camarero de una taberna, he escuchado cientos de problemas de borrachos, puedo soportar el de una chica tan linda.

La chica simplemente le respondió:

\- Limítese a servirme otra cerveza, le he pagado para que la jarra esté llena cada vez que me la lleve a la boca.

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Pensaba que te vendría bien algo de conversación.

Eran ya las 2 del medio día, así que se dispuso a marcharse de la taberna. Ya se le habían acabado los cigarrillos, así que no había vuelta atrás.

En el puerto de la ciudad, acaba de anclar un barco enorme, era la hora de la comida y su capitán estaba muy hambriento.

\- ¡SANJI! ¡Quiero comidaaaa!

\- Cállate imbécil, si no te hubieses comido todas nuestras reservas, habríamos comido hace una hora.

Sobre la cubierta del Sunny y con los brazos en jarra, se encontraba la navegante de los Mugiwaras.

\- ¡Parad ya de gritar! ¡Estoy intentando terminar mi mapa y lo vais a estropear todo!

\- Pero si eres tú la que más grita y gruñe en este barco – comentó el espadachín de la tripulación - no hay quien pueda dormir en paz.

Segundos después, Sanji, Zoro y Luffy estaban tirados en el suelo con un gran golpe en sus cabezas.

\- Por bocazas ahora acompañarás a Sanji a comprar comida, y os llevaréis a Luffy para mantenerlo vigilado. No os metáis en ninguna pelea.

\- ¿Y por qué tengo que seguir una orden tuya? – preguntó un malhumorado Zoro.

\- Porque lo digo yo y punto.

\- Pero si el capitán soy yo, yo soy el que debe dar las órdenes – dijo Luffy levantándose – Zoro, tú vendrás con Sanji y conmigo a comprar comida.

Y dicho esto, se rascó la cabeza y saltó del barco, a la vez que le seguían Sanji y Zoro. Como de costumbre, estos últimos no paraban de discutir en todo el camino, tan solo dejaban de darse patadas y puñetazos cuando Sanji veía algo de comida apetecible. Debido a ello, cuando quisieron darse cuenta...

\- Oye... ¿dónde se ha metido Luffy?

Ambos perdieron el poco color que les quedaba, si dejaban a Luffy suelto por la ciudad, no sabían cuán revuelo podría provocar su capitán. Un escalofrío les recorrió por toda la espalda al imaginarse los problemas que les ocasionaría.

-Está bien, yo iré para la plaza y tú encárgate de las tiendas de carne del mercado – ordenó Zoro.

\- Ni hablar, no puedo dejarte solo, acabarás en la otra punta de Grand Line sin darte cuenta.

Y como de costumbre, las peleas empezaron de nuevo.

Mientras tanto, en dos calles paralelas a la principal, se encontraba Luffy babeando los cristales de un ventanal, se podía apreciar la cantidad de carne que había, de cualquier tipo: asada, frita, empanada, con patatas, pimientos, daba igual, había de todo. Aquello era el paraíso para Luffy.

-¿Te apetece comer? - una voz extraña para Luffy le había hablado a su espalda.

\- Si... tengo mucha hambre, pero todo el dinero lo tiene Sanji y lo he perdido.

Mientras dijo aquello, se pudo escuchar claramente los rugidos del estómago del capitán.

\- Si quieres, puedo invitarte.

Por primera vez, Luffy se apartó del cristal para dirigirle la mirada a la chica que le había hablado. Llevaba unos vaqueros y botines negros de motero, una camiseta blanca no demasiado ajustada y una chaqueta de cuero, incluso haciendo demasiado calor para llevar chaqueta, la chica llevaba un guante negro que cubría su mano derecha. Luffy tan solo le dirigió una mirada interrogante.

\- Vale.

Diez minutos después, el chico de 17 años intentaba mantener una conversación con la chica. Aunque todo era algo absurdo porque éste hablaba con la boca llena y no se le entendía nada. La joven se limitaba a sonreír y en su interior rezaba porque el capitán no le estuviese preguntando nada porque no lo estaba entendiendo.

\- …Y luego está Franky, que es el ingeniero de la tripulación, este último se ha unido a la tripulación hace unos días.

\- ¿En serio? Es increíble que hayas podido conseguir incluso a un ingeniero.

Luffy dejó de comer de repente y se quedó mirándola demasiado serio.

\- Me has invitado a comer… ¿Quieres ser mi nakama?

\- ¿¡Qué!? – De la impresión que le había provocado aquella propuesta, Sara cayó de espaldas al suelo – Pero qué… ¿cómo que si quiero ser tu nakama? ¡Solo te he invitado a comer!

\- ¡LUFFY!

Dos voces se escucharon al unísono y Sara, desde el suelo se giró para ver de donde procedían.

\- ¡Zoro! ¡Sanji! Venid a comer, esta chica es muy amable, me ha estado…

Pero un gran golpe no lo dejó continuar, Sanji le propinó una gran patada en toda la boca.

\- ¿¡Cómo es eso de que si quiere ser nuestra nakama!?

\- ¡Cómo se te ocurre aprovecharte de una hermosa joven! Lo siento mucho, hermosa dama.

\- No… no se preocupen, fui yo la que me ofrecí. Si quieren, ustedes también pueden, no hay problema por el dinero – dijo a la vez que Sanji le ayudaba a levantarse.

Mientras comían, tuvieron una agradable conversación sobre comida. Todos charlaban animadamente, todos, excepto Zoro.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí y por qué nos invitas a comer? – preguntó Zoro de malas formas.

\- Tan solo estoy de paso, tengo que llegar a Rothen, tengo unos asuntos pendientes. Y… bueno, vi a vuestro capitán hambriento, no podía dejarlo así.

\- Quieres que te llevemos a la isla, ¿verdad? – Dijo Zoro, Sara no supo qué contestar – Creo que he dado en el clavo, nadie hace estas cosas sin ningún motivo.

\- Si Shiro necesita ir a Rothen, la llevaremos a Rothen. Me ha invitado a comer, no puedo negárselo.

Sara sonrió al escuchar el nombre que acababa de adjudicarle el capitán.

\- No, no necesito que me llevéis, ya he encontrado a otros piratas que han accedido a llevarme.

\- ¡Pues es una pena morena mía! Yo te llevaría hasta el fin del mundo si hiciese falta – decía Sanji de forma demasiado cursi.

Minutos después, emprendieron el camino de vuelta, pasando por el paseo principal para comprar comida. Debido a que el barco que llevaba a la chica estaba en el mismo puerto, los acompañó disfrutando de su compañía.

Sanji no paraba de elogiarla y Luffy de pedirle más carne por cada puesto que se cruzaban. Zoro, por otro lado, la miraba de reojo y no decía absolutamente nada. En uno de los muchos puertos donde se pararon, Luffy y Sanji pararon a probar la carne, Sara se acercó a Zoro cautelosamente:

\- Así que… Zoro Roronoa, ¿eh? – Esperó alguna respuesta del espadachín, pero no hubo ninguna - eres muy conocido por el Gran Line. Me vendrían bien unas clases, no soy capaz de sujetar ni un cuchillo de cocina.

Tan solo silencio.

\- Esto es una conversación, puedes participar, normalmente es más entretenido cuando intervienen dos personas o más, una sola puede resulta algo raro. – Hizo una pausa – Verás, tan solo me ha caído bien Luffy, lo vi hambriento y lo invité a comer, eso es todo.

\- No terminas de convencerme, eso es todo. Pero tú ahora te irás con los otros piratas y…

La frase quedó a medias, una gran explosión se escuchó en todo el paseo, provenía del puerto. Los tres piratas y la chica salieron corriendo en dirección a la explosión para quedarse con la boca abierta al llegar allí.

\- Pero qué… - comenzó diciendo Zoro.

\- ¡NO!


	2. Capítulo 2

_Espero que les guste y que le den una oportunidad a esta historia :)_

El barco que había explotado era el mismo que había prometido a Sara que la llevaría a la siguiente isla.

\- ¡Mierda! ¡Mis cosas! – Justo pasaba un hombre algo gordo, muy asustado, Sara lo cogió del cuello - ¡¿Qué demonios habéis tocado?! ¡Habéis pasado a mi habitación! ¡Os dije que no os acercaseis!

Sara estaba fuera de sí.

\- Yo… no… verá… - el hombre tan solo lloraba.

Sara lo lanzó contra el suelo lo más fuerte que pudo y comenzó a buscar algo en el agua.

\- ¡Mis maletas! – dijo señalando dos enormes maletas que flotaban cerca del puerto.

\- ¡Yo las cogeré morena mía! ¡No te preocupes! Tu príncipe ha llegado.

Acto seguido, Sanji se lanzó al agua a por las maletas. Las sacó con algo de dificultad, pesaban demasiado y eran enormes.

Los cuatro se apartaron de aquel alboroto, Sara estaba algo decaída.

\- 5 mil berries desperdiciados. Ahora no sé cómo narices llegaré a la isla.

\- ¡Nosotros te llevaremos! – Dijeron al unísono Sanji y Luffy.

\- En… ¿en serio? Seguro que hay alguien más que tenga intención de ir a la isla, no quiero ser una carga.

\- Y por 15 mil berries no lo serás.

Una voz femenina se había escuchado tras ellos. Los cuatro se dieron la vuelta y vieron a la navegante con una gran sonrisa. Sin duda, aquella chica había escuchado la última conversación que había tenido Sara con los tres piratas.

\- ¿Qué…?

\- Esto es muy sencillo, tú nos pagas los 15 mil berris y nosotros te llevaremos donde sea.

\- Decidido, Shiro se viene con nosotros.

El capitán se puso en pie y comenzó a andar dirección al barco. Sanji se acercó a Sara.

\- No te arrepentirás, probarás los mejores manjares, yo cocinaré exclusivamente para ti, mi dama.

\- Seremos grandes amigas, pero claro, antes tienes que pagar – Le dijo Nami con una sonrisa diabólica en el rostro y extendiendo la mano.

Sara rebuscó entre sus bolsillos.

-Te importa si te doy esto como adelanto, una vez que me acople y saque las cosas de las maletas, te daré el resto – dijo Sara extendiéndole 7 mi berries.

Nami los aceptó con gusto y Sanji recogió las maletas de Sara para llevárselas al barco. Zoro, por otro lado, se quedó más retardado, cogió a Sara de la muñeca haciendo que lo mirase.

\- Que raro, justo cuando nos encuentras, el barco salta en mil pedazos… Ten cuidado con lo que haces, porque te tendré vigilada.

Sara lo miró, pareció no importarle, lo que a Zoro le enfureció.

\- Te lo digo muy en serio, estaré…

\- No me importa, puedes hacer guardia en la puerta de mi habitación si quieres – se acercó un poco más a Zoro haciendo que éste se sintiera algo incómodo debido a la poca distancia que había entre ambos – deberías aprender algunos modales de tu compañero rubito de cómo tratar a las damas.

Se soltó de la mano con un movimiento brusco y comenzó a andar hasta alcanzar a Nami.

Justo entonces, se escucharon voces que provenían de la calle mayor.

-¡ALTO AHÍ! ¡ZORO RORONOA! ¡Y Nami la gata ladrona también está ahí! ¡Alto, no se muevan!

Eran los marines, y los únicos que estaban en ese instante en el puerto, eran Nami, Zoro y Sara. Zoro llevó sus manos a las katanas dispuesto a pelear, pero Nami le cogió rápidamente de la mano y los tres, salieron corriendo dirección al barco.

\- ¡Sanji! ¡Sube rápido! – Gritó Nami a un Sanji que estaba subiendo al barco las dos grandes maletas con gran dificultad.

Sanji se dio la vuelta y no tardó en darse cuenta de quien los perseguía y con la ayuda de Franky, éste se encontraba sobre la cubierta en cuestión de segundos.

\- ¡Pelirroja, Morena! ¡CORRED! – Gritaba algo desesperado –Ese marimo estúpido que no es capaz de cuidar como se debe a dos señoritas – gruñó entre dientes.

-¡ Franky! ¡Sácanos de aquí! – gritó desesperadamente Luffy

En 10 minutos, Zoro, Nami y Sara se encontraban en el Sunny. Una vez todos reunidos, Franky dio la orden de salir disparados, literalmente, de aquella isla:

\- ¡COUP DE BURST!

Acto seguido el barco estaba volando, ¡volando! Sara no podía creer lo que veía, tenía los ojos como platos, aunque no le dio mucho tiempo a impresionarse, ya que como el barco estaba por los aires, Sara se agarró al palo mayor del barco como si la vida le fuese en ello.

Cuando el barco cayó, toda el agua entró al Sunny y todos los tripulantes estaban calados de pies a cabeza. Sara estaba tirada en el suelo, boca arriba con los ojos cerrados e intentando inhalar todo el aire posible, le daba la sensación que de esa forma, todo dejaría de dar vueltas. Aquello había sido de locos.

\- ¡Suuuuupeeerr! Una salida genial, no podéis negarlo.

\- ¡Otra vez Franky! ¡Otra vez! – Repetían al unísono un renito con sombrero y el capitán del barco.

-¿¡Cómo que otra vez!? – Exclamó Sara algo desconcertada – Por poco nos matamos.

Algunos miembros de la tripulación la miraban extrañados, Sara cayó en la cuenta de que no todos la conocían.

\- Em… Hola – Dijo tímidamente saludando con la mano.

\- Chicos, esta es Sara, ha prometido pagar 15 mil berries por llevarla a Rothen, así que nos acompañará parte de nuestro viaje.

\- ¡Oh! Eso es genial, una chica más en la tripulación. Encantada, me llamo Nico Robin, pero llámame Robin – Dijo la mujer con una cálida sonrisa.

\- Yo soy el temerario capitán Usopp, pero claro, seguro que ya habrás escuchado mis aventuras con esta banda. Gracias a mí, pudimos liberar a Robin del CP9.

\- … Vaya, ¿en serio?

\- Claro que no, es que le encanta presumir de lo que no es. Tan solo es el francotirador – respondió Sanji.

\- Y yo el médico del barco, puedes llamarme Chopper – a Sara casi se le cae la baba de lo mono que era aquel renito.

\- ¿El médico?

Nuevamente, la cogieron del brazo para que mirase en dirección contraria a donde estaba el reno que acababa de hablarle.

\- Él es Franky – presentó Nami.

\- ¡Supeerrrr, nueva compañera! Puedes dormir en la habitación de invitados, si necesitas ayuda con algo llámame.

\- Y bueno, a Zoro, Sanji, Luffy y a mí ya nos conoces.

\- ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo están? Bueno… yo… os doy las gracias por acogerme, sé que es molestia para ustedes tener que desviarse de su rumbo, no habría aceptado que me llevaseis si no fuese realmente necesario.

Realmente, Sara estaba nerviosa, rodeada de todos aquellos piratas, sabía de sobra qué función tenían en el barco y la recompensa que había por sus cabezas. Necesitaba un cigarro.

\- Por cierto, a esa isla… Rothen… ¿Cómo demonios vamos a ir? – Preguntó Zoro algo despreocupado.

\- Es cierto, el Log Pose que tenemos nos lleva al Archipiélago Sabaody…

\- Yo tengo un Log Pose eterno, que nos lleva directamente a la isla.

\- Pues todo solucionado, Sanji, prepara la cena, hay que celebrar que tenemos una nueva nakama por un tiempo – dijo Luffy entusiasmado.

\- Ven Sara, Robin y yo te acompañaremos a tu habitación y así podrás instalarte y cambiarte de ropa mientras Sanji prepara la cena.

Sara asintió con la cabeza, estaba algo mareada por toda la información que acababa de recibir de golpe.

\- Si no te importa Sara, me gustaría hacerte un chequeo. Es algo rutinario, no te preocupes. Así que… pásate mañana a eso de las 10, ¿de acuerdo? – le dijo Chopper.

A Sara no le dio tiempo a asentir, Nami arrastró de ella y ella a su vez, de las dos maletas. La habitación era impresionante, desde luego mucho mejor que la del otro barco. Era amplia, con una ventana por la que entraba muchísima luz y una gran mesa. La verdad es que todo el barco era impresionante, increíble.

\- No sabemos a qué te dedicas, pero si te hace falta algo para trabajar, puedes decírselo a Franky y él te lo construirá en un momento – le comentó Nami.

\- Bueno, soy científica, quizás agradecería una estantería ahí en la esquina, pero de momento puedo apañármelas con la mesa.

\- ¿Científica? Increible, yo soy arqueóloga y Nami es la navegante del grupo.

\- ¿Cómo que científica…? Con esos ácidos y todas esas cosas raras – dijo Nami con temor.

\- De hecho, voy a Rothen porque tengo que hacer una entrega urgente.

Las dos piratas estuvieron charlando durante un par de minutos más con su nueva nakama temporal.

\- Bueno, dejamos que te acomodes.

\- Espero que tengas mejor orientación que Zoro y sepas volver a la cubierta – dijo Nami.

Y dicho esto, las dos chicas salieron de la habitación y Sara aprovechó para cambiarse y medio instalarse, tan solo le faltaba una maleta. Escuchó como el cocinero la llamaba y Sara subió a la cocina, era la hora de la cena y todos estaban reunidos alrededor de la mesa esperando a que llegase para comer.

\- Será mejor que yo, Usopp, el capitán del barco, te haga un interrogatorio, y si todos están presentes, mejor.

\- ¡Cómo te atreves a molestar de esa forma a la señorita! No ves que es una invitada, tiene que cenar tranquila – dijo de forma histérica Sanji – No seas maleducado tirador de pacotilla.

\- No te preocupes, pregunta lo que quieras Usopp, te responderé a todo lo que me sea posible.

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

\- ¡¿Pero qué clase de pregunta es esa?! – le regañó Nami.

\- Nunca se debe de preguntar esas cosas a una mujer tan bella como Sara, se nota que apenas sobrepasa los veinte años – respondió Sanji de forma seductora.

\- Tengo veintitrés años, pero gracias por decirme que aparento aún una jovencita – dijo Sara con una sonrisa.

\- Está bien… sería conveniente saber a qué te dedicas, así podremos asignarte algún trabajo en el barco – continuó Usopp – todos aquí colaboramos.

\- Pues verás, soy científica.

\- ¡En serio! ¿De esas que usan batas blancas? – preguntó tiernamente Chopper.

\- ¿Y de las que cogen los vasos esos raros con líquidos de colores? ¿Me dejarás jugar a mí también? – la cara de Luffy era de total felicidad.

\- Si… bueno, supongo que sí que soy de esas.

\- ¡Supeerr! ¿Y qué haces exactamente?

\- Mi especialidad es tratar con aquellos dispositivos que son capaces de autoabastecerse por una onda de choque supersónica.

Todos tenían cara de interrogación, todos excepto Luffy que no paraba de comer y había dejado de prestar atención.

\- ¿Y eso qué es? – Zoro preguntó lo que todos se cuestionaban.

\- Detonadores, soy experta en explosivos.

Se hizo el silencio, nadie decía nada, nadie hacía nada, tan solo la miraban y en sus caras se podía apreciar la preocupación. Solo se escuchaba a Luffy que no paraba de comer.

\- No tenéis de qué preocuparos. Soy muy buena en el campo, no tiene por qué pasar nada.

\- Pues el otro barco voló por los aires – reprochó Zoro.

\- ¡¿El otro barco?! ¡¿Qué otro barco?! – preguntó muerto de miedo Usopp.

\- No tiene por qué pasar nada si nadie toca lo que no debe, además, las bombas que entrego, las entrego desactivadas, las doy en mano, me pagan y me largo. Lo que luego ocurra con ellas no es de mi incumbencia.

\- ¿Traficas con… bombas? – preguntó Chopper.

\- ¿Quieres decir… estás diciendo…? ¡¿Estás diciendo que hay explosivos en el barco?! – Nami estaba histérica.

\- Pues será mejor que eches la llave en tu habitación si no quieres que Luffy active una de tus bombas, el capitán es muy escurridizo y sería una desgracia que todos nos convirtiéramos en lluvia de sangre antes de lograr nuestro objetivo.

El comentario de Robin fue tan siniestro que hasta a Sara se le fue todo el color.

\- Cómo puedes ver las cosas tan negras y decirlas con tanta normalidad – preguntó histérica Nami.

\- Creo que antes de la estantería, le pediré a Franky que me ponga un par de cerrojos en la puerta – susurró Sara para sí, lo que hizo que todos la mirasen aún con más miedo – Solo… por si acaso.

\- Sabía que no deberías haber venido.

Zoro se dirigía a la puerta, aquella noche le tocaba hacer de vigía y no tenía ninguna intención de seguir discutiendo sobre esa chica, después de todo, al final había conseguido subir al barco, no había vuelta atrás.

\- Si Shiro dice que no hay problema, es que no hay problema.

\- ¡Acaso te has enterado de algo zoquete! – le gritó al oído Usopp.

\- De nada, pero me fio de ella.

\- Estoy seguro que esta bella dama será capaz de controlar sus impulsos de volar por los aires a una panda de pirados como nosotros – dijo Sanji a la vez que se llevaba un cigarro a la boca y comprobaba que no llevaba cerillas encima.

\- ¡Oh! Fumas, ten, creo que tengo una por aquí.

Le tendió una cerilla y a la vez, ella se encendió su cigarro. Ante la cara de sorpresa de todos, Sara aclaró:

\- No os preocupéis, ni bebo ni fumo mientras trabajo.

\- ¿Es que también eres una borracha? – preguntó Usopp con poco tacto.

\- ¡Pero cómo puedes hablar así de ella, maldito desgraciado!

\- ¡Está bien! La conversación ha terminado, Shiro se queda con nosotros, la llevaremos a Rothen y si necesita nuestra ayuda, tendrá nuestra ayuda. Confío en ella.

El resto de la velada fue tranquila, nadie volvió a mencionar el tema, así que todo fue muy agradable. Cuando se hizo tarde, cada uno se dirigió a su habitación a descansar, pero Sara necesitaba tomar un poco el aire, en aquel barco se sentía bien, tranquila, y esa era una sensación que no había tenido desde hace mucho tiempo. Estaba sobre la cubierta fumándose otro cigarrillo mientras miraba al cielo. Aquella noche no había estrellas, todo estaba muy oscuro, ni siquiera se podía apreciar bien la luna.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que en el puesto de vigía había luz aún, así que supuso que Zoro estaba allí. No le importaba demasiado no llevarse bien con él, ni siquiera le afectaba que éste desconfiara de ella, pero acababa de llegar al barco y no quería tener problemas con nadie. Así que subió por las escaleras y cuando llegó arriba se dio cuenta de que el espadachín estaba dormido. Se acercó a él y una vez que inhaló todo el humo, se lo echó en la cara y éste comenzó a toser.

\- ¿Estás loca? ¿Es que acaso quieres que me ahogue?

\- ¿No se supone que debes de estar vigilando?

\- ¿Y tú no se supone que debes de estar descansando en tu habitación?

\- No tenía sueño y he salido a ver el cielo, pero está todo demasiado negro.

Sara se acabó el cigarrillo y como si fuese un acto reflejo, su mano se dirigió al bolsillo de la chaqueta y sacó el paquete de tabaco.

\- ¿Sabes que el tabaco aumenta el índice de mortalidad? – le dijo Zoro de forma indiferente.

\- Eso no es cierto. La tasa de mortalidad es del 100%, el tabaco tan solo provoca la muerte a una edad más temprana, pero la mortalidad va a seguir siendo absoluta, todo el mundo muere.

Ante aquella reflexión por parte de su nueva compañera, Zoro se quedó sin palabras.

\- Vaya, hemos tenido una conversación normal, sin indirectas ni amenazas.

Zoro no contestó, se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos.

\- Oh, venga, lo estabas haciendo genial – seguía sin haber respuesta – Oye, he venido a empezar de cero. Mira, si quieres mañana puedes ver cómo trabajo, puedes vigilarme y verás que no hago nada raro, así te quedarás más tranquilo.

Viendo que Zoro no decía nada, Sara apagó su cigarrillo sobre la repisa de la ventana, tiró la colilla al mar y se levantó para irse a su habitación. Cuando estaba a punto de desaparecer por el hueco de las escaleras, el espadachín le dijo:

\- No solo será mañana, pienso ir todos los días. Me levanto a las 6 para entrenar, así que estaré en tu habitación a las 8, si eres una científica seria, supongo que estarás volcada en tu trabajo desde primera hora de la mañana.

\- Buenas noches Zoro – Sara tenía apoyada su cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados en el suelo y una vez que se despidió, desapareció por las escaleras dejando al espadachín completamente solo.


	3. Capítulo 3

_Nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten. Sé que es un coñazo cuando lo piden, pero si les gusta o les disgusta, agradecería que comentasen, siempre es bueno obtener críticas tanto buenas como constructivas para una historia._

 _Igualmente, gracias por leer._

\- ¡Sara! ¡Sara! ¡DESPIERTA, SARA!

Obviamente, esos semejantes gritos y semejantes portazos en la puerta, consiguieron despertar a Sara. Con todo el pelo enmarañado y los ojos aún pegados por el sueño se dirigió camino a la puerta. Al abrirla se encontró que un chico alto y pelo verde la miraba algo cabreado.

\- Llevo como 15 minutos llamando a tu puerta, ¿cómo puede ser que no te hayas enterado?

Entonces al darse cuenta de cómo iba vestida, se le quedó mirando de arriba abajo.

\- Estás hecha un desastre, vístete y ponte a trabajar, acordamos que te vigilaría.

Fue entonces cuando Sara se fijó, como anoche había tenido algo de calor, tan solo llevaba puesta una camiseta de la talla XXL de manga corta que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas y dejaba al descubierto algo que no le apetecía nada que nadie viese por ahora. Se percató de que Zoro no paraba de mirarle los brazos y el hombro descubierto.

\- ¿Qué hora es? – dijo con voz ronca a la vez que se rascaba la cabeza para desviar su atención.

\- Son las 8:20, así que vamos, te quiero vestida en 10 minutos.

\- De acuerdo, dame media hora – dijo mientras le cerraba la puerta en las narices.

Giró sobre sus talones y se dispuso a ir de nuevo hacia la cama, se tiró en plancha y se quedó sobada de nuevo. Obviamente, la paz no duró mucho, en 10 minutos Zoro abrió la puerta de una patada.

\- Sabía que harías esto.

La cogió del brazo de forma brusca y la zarandeó una y otra vez.

\- ¡Suéltame! ¡Estate quieto! ¿Qué cojones crees que haces?

Sara forcejeaba pero no podía hacer nada contra la fuerza bruta que tenía el espadachín. Sin previo aviso para Zoro, ésta le dio un puñetazo en toda la cara con la mano que aún le quedaba libre.

\- Joder… ¿De dónde has sacado esa fuerza?

Sara aún cabreada y algo mareada, se sentó en la cama para terminar de ubicarse en la habitación.

\- En situaciones difíciles, las personas adquieren una fuerza asombrosa. Odio madrugar y aún más que me despierten de forma desagradable.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación, la abrió y señaló hacia fuera con el dedo índice.

\- Fuera.

\- ¿Cómo que fuera? Tú misma dijiste que querías empezar de cero, pues sé agradable conmigo, acabas de darme un puñetazo que casi me rompes la nariz – decía cabreado Zoro.

Sara tenía los ojos y el puño derecho cerrados con fuerza intentando no perder la calma, si no fuese por el guante negro de cuero que siempre cubría esa mano, la científica se habría clavado las uñas en la palma. No sabía ni siquiera por qué intentaba llevarse bien con él.

\- Está bien – dijo respirando hondo – He quedado a las 10 con el doctor Chopper para hacerme un chequeo rutinario, obviamente no vas a acompañarme a la consulta y como tengo que vestirme, te pido que te vayas y después de mi visita con Chopper iré a buscarte y comenzaré mi trabajo. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

\- Me parece bien, aunque si te hubieses levantado a tu hora y no fueses una vaga, no tendría que haber tomado medidas drásticas – dijo mientras salía por la puerta rabioso.

\- Si si, admito mi parte de culpa, ahora vete.

Una vez fuera, Zoro iba a decir algo, pero antes de que lo hiciese, Sara le cerró la puerta de un portazo. El chico se quedó mirando la puerta con una sonrisa triunfal, había disfrutado sacando de quicio a la científica.

\- Tiene un buen derechazo… menudo carácter – pensaba en voz alta a la vez que se frotaba la nariz.

Ya eran las 10:15 de la mañana, Sara iba corriendo como podía por los pasillos mientras que intentaba ponerse las botas, en un intento de encajar el pie derecho en ésta, perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia delante dándose un cabezazo contra la pared. El porrazo sonó en 20 metros a la redonda, seguro que le acababa saliendo un chichón bien grande.

Alguien abrió la puerta que estaba al final del pasillo, seguro que había sido el golpe lo que había hecho a esa persona salir de su camarote.

\- ¿¡Pero qué ha pasado!?

El renito salió al pasillo cuando escuchó el golpe. Sara estaba tirada en el suelo y tan solo con una bota puesta.

\- Llegaba tarde y bueno...

\- No te preocupes, venga – Chopper la ayudó a levantarse.

Sara entró cojeando en la consulta con la ayuda del doctor.

\- Siéntate en la camilla y déjame ver ese tobillo – Chopper se subió a un taburete para estar a la altura de la chica y cogió delicadamente su pierna – No es nada, tan solo se te ha inflamado del golpe, te lo vendaré y si descansas lo suficiente, mañana podrás andar con normalidad.

\- Gracias, doctor.

\- Bien, ahora te sacaré sangre, espero que no te den miedo las agujas.

Chopper cogió una jeringuilla y sacó una muestra de sangre, obviamente el brazo de Sara no pasó desapercibido para el renito.

\- Fue en mi época de rebeldía, una locura de adolescentes.

\- Son bonitos – dijo Chopper con una sonrisa – Ahora quítate la ropa, te pesaré, mediré y… ¡Tienes todo el cuerpo!

Sara se había quitado la camiseta dejando ver su torso, tenía todo cubierto de tatuajes. El tatuaje cubría todo el brazo izquierdo, subía por el hombro y este se extendía hasta cubrirle el escote y ombligo. El tatuaje llegaba hasta algo más abajo del hombro derecho.

\- Te he dicho que fue en mi época de rebeldía. Con 15 años perdí el norte e intenté encontrarme a mi misma… Elegí una manera muy curiosa de hacerlo.

\- Y… ¿tu otro brazo? – Chopper se acercó a Sara y le quitó el guante que cubría su mano, examinando el brazo desnudo – ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿También fue una locura de adolescente?

Chopper observaba con preocupación el brazo no tatuado de Sara. Éste tenía una enorme cicatriz, empezaba entre el dedo corazón y el índice, llegaba hasta la muñeca y subía hasta el codo rodeando el antebrazo una vez.

\- Bueno… trabajar con bombas puede suponer a veces un peligro.

\- Esto no te lo has hecho con una bomba, una explosión te provoca una quemadura. Sara, soy doctor, no me puedes engañar, te han intentado rajar el brazo.

\- Tan solo fue una rajita… una rajita grande… pero no fue profunda, me dieron unos puntos y a los pocos días estaba como nuevo.

\- ¿Dónde te lo hiciste?

\- Fue una pelea hace un tiempo.

Viendo que Sara no le diría nada, Chopper dejó de preguntar sobre su cicatriz. Terminó el chequeo y dejó que se fuera.

La chica andaba con dificultad apoyándose en la muleta que le había dado el pequeño reno, el reconocimiento había durado demasiado. Eran ya las 12, llegaría a su habitación y se tumbaría un rato hasta la hora de la comida.

\- ¿Qué haces ahí sentado? – preguntó Sara.

\- No quería correr el riesgo de que no me avisases después de tu consulta, así que decidí venir aquí a esperarte.

Su plan de descansar se había ido a la mierda, ahora tendría que ponerse con el dichoso trabajo.

\- Está bien, entra.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado? – preguntó Zoro al ver que cojeaba.

\- Me he caído, pero no es nada, Chopper dice que mañana podré caminar.

Los dos tripulantes entraron a la habitación, Sara se sentó un momento en la cama para descansar el pie, se quitó la chaqueta y cogió su bata blanca de trabajo.

\- ¿Puedes cerrar la puerta?

\- ¿Cerrarla? ¿Por qué?

\- Me gusta trabajar con la puerta cerrada. Así que cierra, por favor.

Zoro cerró la puerta y Sara se dirigió al enorme ventanal y corrió las cortinas para dejar entrar más luz.

Estuvo hasta las 2 del mediodía trabajando. Nami le había dicho que tardarían como una semana en llegar a Rothen, tenía tiempo de sobra para terminar el dispositivo, así que iba con calma.

En las dos horas que estuvieron juntos, Zoro no dijo ni una sola palabra, de hecho, Sara llegó a pensar que se había dormido.

\- No sé para qué quiere estar aquí si luego se duerme. Podría volar el barco y él ni se enteraría – susurró Sara mientras se quitaba la bata y la colgaba.

\- Antes de que volaras el barco te rajaría el otro brazo sano.

\- Que amable por tu parte.

"Toc toc toc"

\- Mi preciosa y dulce científica, tu deliciosa comida está lista – canturreó mientras abría la puerta – Y la tuya también marimo – dijo mirando con desprecio a Zoro

\- Gracias Sanji, estaremos en 5 minutos.

Sanji desapareció.

\- ¿Esta tarde también trabajarás?

\- ¿Y si no lo hago qué? ¿Me rajarás el otro brazo?

Según terminó la frase, Sara salió de la habitación y desde el final del pasillo le gritó a Zoro:

\- ¡Cierra la puerta cuando salgas!

Llevaban media hora en la cocina y ya habían empezado a comer. Afortunadamente para Sara, Roronoa aún no había aparecido por allí, podía tener una comida tranquila. A pesar de que había intentado parecer indiferente a la amenaza del espadachín, lo cierto es que le había dolido, pensaba que las cosas podrían ir mejor y llevarse medianamente bien con él, pero estaba claro que se equivocaba.

Por otra parte, Zoro estaba en la cubierta durmiendo, como de costumbre.

\- ¡No seas vago! Siempre estás durmiendo, excepto cuando estás entrenando. Hoy ni siquiera has ido a comer.

La voz aguda y chillona de Nami había sobresaltado al espadachín.

\- ¿Mmm…? ¿Qué quieres Nami? – preguntó todavía adormilado.

\- Sanji ha guardado algo de comida para ti, así que ve y come.

\- ¿La comida?

Vaya, al parecer se había quedado dormido cuando se sentó en la cubierta a mirar el cielo. Lo cierto es que no tenía demasiadas ganas de tener que estar en la misma mesa que la científica-explota-barcos. Sabía que había sido algo brusco con ella, pero aún así se sentía un poco culpable.

-Sara, no tienes por qué ayudarme, puedo arreglármelas solo. Además, seguro que tienes trabajo que hacer.

Justo cuando Zoro estaba a punto de entrar en la cocina, pudo distinguir la voz de Sanji y Sara manteniendo una conversación, al parecer, ésta intentaba ayudar en la cocina. Sin saber por qué lo hacía, el espadachín se quedó en la puerta escuchando lo que decían. Era una conversación de lo más normal, Sara parecía agradable. Entonces escuchó cómo se despedían y Zoro, con cierta prisa, intentó largarse de allí y disimular.

\- ¿Qué hacías detrás de la puerta?

\- Bueno, me he quedado dormido en la cubierta y Nami me ha despertado, así que vengo a comer – le respondió Zoro intentando aparentar indiferencia.

\- Eso no responde a mi pregunta. ¿No sabes que es de mala educación escuchar detrás de las puertas? – Sara había puesto sus manos en sus caderas a modo de jarra – Al igual que amenazar a alguien con rajarle el brazo.

Había hecho especial hincapié en la última frase y viendo que no tenía ninguna respuesta por parte de Zoro, Sara optó por seguir su camino pasando por su lado. Cuando ya había dado un par de pasos y le estaba dando la espalda, lo escuchó.

\- Lo siento.

Sara se dio la vuelta para mirarlo y asegurarse que había sido él quien se había disculpado, y de ser así, que no se estuviese riendo de ella.

\- Lo siento – volvió a repetir – Siento lo que te dije antes.

Sara frunció el ceño e intentó buscar alguna pista de que en realidad el espadachín se estuviese riendo de ella, pero parecía que sus disculpas eran sinceras.

\- Voy a ponerme a trabajar ahora, puedes pasarte por allí.

Entonces se dio media vuelta y siguió camino a su dormitorio.

Sara estaba tan concentrada corrigiendo sus informes que no se dio cuenta de que justo en frente de ella estaba el espadachín.

\- Hola.

Sara dio un respingo en su silla y le devolvió el saludo.

\- Lo siento, no quería molestarte.

Ella no dijo nada, siguió con su trabajo y observó por el rabillo del ojo como Zoro se sentaba a los pies de su cama y se ponía a limpiar sus katanas con sumo cuidado.

La tarde pasó rápida y tranquila, no hubo palabra entre ambos individuos. Zoro de vez en cuando la miraba, otras echaba una cabezadita y otras se quedaba mirando a la nada, Sara por su parte, intentaba encontrar la solución a su problema en una gran montaña de papeles sin obtener ningún resultado.

\- ¿Siempre sacas la lengua? ¿Es algún tipo de tik? – le preguntó de repente Zoro.

\- ¿Qué? – Sara levantó los ojos de su papel y se quedó mirándolo extrañada.

\- Cuando estás concentrada sacas la lengua, me he estado fijando.

\- Nunca me lo habían dicho.

Sara estaba sorprendida, nunca se había dado cuenta de que sacaba la lengua, nadie había reparado en eso, y tuvo que venir un espadachín dormilón y gruñón a decírselo.

Bajó su mirada a sus papeles y dio un largo suspiro.

\- Si tienes algún problema, Franky entiende de esos símbolos, es ingeniero.

\- Esos símbolos son números – torció la boca mirando al espadachín – puede que tengas razón, creo que iré a preguntarle.

\- Ya es tarde, ¿por qué no lo buscas mañana? La cena estará pronto.

Justo se pudo escuchar las tripas de Sara gruñir y ésta se puso totalmente roja.

\- Vale… será mejor que subamos a cenar.

La tarde en general había sido buena. Habían mantenido algo así como una conversación, no habían discutido y ambos habían sido agradables, incluso él había tratado de ayudarla. Puede que la cosa al final no fuese tan mal como la científica y el espadachín pensaban.

\- Gracias – murmuró Sara.

\- ¿Por qué? – le preguntó extrañado Zoro.

\- Por sugerir que hablase con Franky, no había pensado en él.

Zoro volvió la cabeza al frente, pero Sara pudo distinguir algo parecido a una sonrisa torcida en su rostro.


	4. Capítulo 4

Llegaron a la cocina y allí estaba Sanji preparando la cena.

\- Huele genial – justo su estómago gruñó otra vez – seguro que está delicioso.

\- Para mis dos morenas y mi pelirroja cocino los mejores manjares.

Sanji cogió una bandeja con caballerosidad exagerada de lo que parecía unos canapés y le ofreció a Sara. Zoro estiró el brazo para alcanzar alguno y justo recibió una patada en el estómago.

\- ¡¿Pero ahora por qué has hecho eso?! – exclamó Zoro enfurecido.

\- He dicho que los manjares son para mis chicas, si tienes hambre te esperas a la cena.

La caballerosidad de Sanji se había esfumado dejando paso a la rabia que siempre le rodeaba cuando estaba con el espadachín. Después de unas cuantas frases ridículamente adornadas de insultos, el espadachín salió de la cocina maldiciendo a Sanji.

\- No le hagas caso, siempre está de mala leche y no sabe comportarse en condiciones.

Sara tan solo le dedicó una sonrisa, no sabía qué decir.

\- Espero que no te haya molestado mucho mientras te vigilaba. Aunque eso ha sido idea suya, en ningún momento nadie le pidió… - suspiró y dejó de trocear el pimiento – Sara, todos confiamos en ti y en tus conocimientos con esos chismes. Es solo que ese marimo es demasiado arrogante como para aceptar a alguien más en la tripulación, y menos si es mujer.

\- No te preocupes, está todo bien. Cuando está conmigo apenas hablamos, así que no me molesta. Además, tan solo estoy con vosotros por un tiempo, esto pasará pronto.

\- Está bien, pero si te llega a tocar avísame, tu caballero, tu amado, tu príncipe azul irá en tu rescate y le pateará el trasero a ese imbécil.

La científica comenzó a reír. Cuando Sanji se comportaba normal y abandonaba su lado cursi, realmente era una persona encantadora. La cena no estuvo lista hasta que pasó una hora, Sara se quedó ayudando al cocinero, aunque con el arte que tenía con la comida, lo único que hizo fue retrasarlo, pero Sanji con toda su gentileza y cortesía, reparaba el daño que Sara causaba.

La cena fue tranquila, todos hablaban, reían, decían chistes y hacían el tonto. Entonces fue cuando Sara se dio cuenta de donde se había metido, los rumores eran ciertos, esa tripulación estaba completamente chalada.

\- Me gustaría que te pasaras en un rato por el taller y enseñarte unas cosillas. – Le decía Franky a Sara – Quizás veas interesante con qué puedo hacer que un motor funcione.

\- ¿Qué utilizas?

\- ¡Supeerrr Colaaa! – Franky se deleitó con la cara de sorpresa de la chica – y los cañones también, de hecho estoy trabajando en algo que te gustará, pásate mañana.

\- Y como ya habrás deducido, yo, el "Gran Usopp" soy el que dispara los cañones, nadie tiene mejor puntería que yo.

Básicamente estuvo toda la cena hablando con Franky y Usopp sobre artefactos, estaba maravillada de las invenciones del ingeniero y aún más con los que los hacía funcionar.

\- Puede que algún día te pida hacer alguna especie de bomba para lanzarla por los aires.

\- Puedo hacer mucho más que eso, de hecho, podría hacerte unas cuantas bombas de luz. Si nos vemos en algún apuro, podremos escapar, gracias a la maravillosa puntería de Usopp – comentó mirando al susodicho – cuenta conmigo.

\- ¡¿Puedes construir bombas de luz?! – exclamaron con entusiasmado Usopp y Luffy, quien curiosamente le había llamado la atención la palabra "bomba".

\- Claro, puedo programarlas para que detonen de forma automática al pasar cierto periodo de tiempo. Puedo fabricarte muchísimas cosas.

\- Al final resulta que Usopp está muy entusiasmado con tu trabajo – comentó Robin uniéndose a la conversación – ¿Ves? Exagerabas al pensar en explosiones y sangre.

Después de la cena, de la cual Luffy se había comido tres cuartas partes del plato de Sara, Sanji le ofreció un cigarro. No había nada más relajante para Sara que fumarse un pitillo después de la cena.

\- ¿Qué tal te encuentras del tobillo?

\- Mejor, gracias por las muletas Chopper, pero creo que ya no las necesito.

El renito le regaló una maravillosa sonrisa.

\- ¡Oh! Sara, por cierto – Chopper captó su atención de nuevo – los resultados de tus análisis son estupendos, no tienes nada, ninguna enfermedad ni nada. Lo único, que te recomiendo que dejes de fumar, Sanji no sigue mis consejos, pero sé de lo que hablo y…

\- ¡¿Quieres sake?!

Aquella noche Zoro había bebido algo más de lo usual, de hecho, todos estaban bebiendo y festejando. El espadachín, no contento con llenarle una jarra, decidió pasarle una botella entera. El sake no era lo suyo, Sara era más de cerveza o, a lo sumo, para situaciones difíciles, se ahogaba en la ginebra. Pero aquella noche estaba especialmente alegre y decidió que ya era hora de relajarse un poco y divertirse.

\- ¡Ey! ¡Tú, vago! – Regañaba Nami a Zoro – no bebas demasiado, esta noche te toca vigilar.

\- Si, si, si – le contestó de forma pesada.

Lo que quedaba de noche está algo borroso en la mente de Sara. Despertó en su cama y las muletas tiradas en el suelo. Nada más abrir los ojos notó una gran punzada de dolor en la cabeza.

\- Maldita resaca… Creo que debería controlarme a la hora de beber.

La boca le sabía como si hubiese estado toda la noche lamiendo lomos de gatos, el aliento le olía fatal y además, como aún tenía la ropa de la noche anterior, olía a sudor, alcohol y tabaco. Miró el reloj, eran las 10 de la mañana, no pudo evitarlo, a pesar de todos los factores que indicaban que estaba hecha un completo desastre, cogió la cajetilla de tabaco que estaba sobre su mesita y se llevó un cigarrillo a la boca. Aquello era lo más relajante, muy relajante.

"Toc, toc, toc"

Tres golpes en la puerta que hicieron que la cabeza le estallase.

"TOC, TOC, TOC"

Volvieron a sonar insistentes, mucho más fuertes que antes.

\- ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Ya voy, ya voy!

Apagó el cigarrillo en el cenicero, se llevó una mano a la cabeza y abrió la puerta lentamente.

\- ¡Uff! – El espadachín puso mala cara moviendo la mano como si estuviese espantando moscas – ¿Qué te ocurre? Hueles fatal.

Sara lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, no estaba para bromas.

\- Anoche bebí demasiado – se excusó.

\- Todos bebimos demasiado. Aunque pensé que ya te habrías levantado y duchado y estarías como nueva. ¿Acabas de fumar? ¿Recién levantada?

\- ¿Cómo lo haces? – Le preguntó ignorando su comentario – Parece como si hubieses descansado placenteramente toda la noche.

Sara se dio media vuelta dejando la puerta abierta para que entrase su compañero.

\- He bebido desde hace tiempo, así que llevo la resaca mañanera bastante bien. Un buen baño, una pieza de fruta, ejercicio y como nuevo.

\- Quizás debería seguir tu consejo.

\- Deberías… Así que ahora date una ducha.

Según dijo eso, se sentó en la silla que había en frente del escritorio y se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿Vas a quedarte ahí? – preguntó Sara un poco alarmada.

\- Claro, ¿dónde quieres que vaya? Tenemos un acuerdo: tú trabajas, yo te vigilo

 _Bueno, está en la habitación, no tiene por qué entrar al baño_ pensó Sara.

\- Tardo 10 minutos.

Se dirigía al baño y entonces, se dio la vuelta para mirar al espadachín que estaba ya con los ojos cerrados.

\- No te muevas – le advirtió.

\- No… - dijo cansinamente y adormilado.

\- Ni toques nada.

\- No…

\- Ni cambies nada.

\- No…

\- Ni… entres al baño – Sabía que no lo haría, pero se sintió algo mejor cuando le advirtió, y también ridícula.

\- No… ¿QUÉ? – Abrió los ojos de golpe y la miró sorprendido - ¿Me tienes por alguna especie de pervertido como al cocinero?

\- Bueno, no… Solo… no entres – Zoro aún la miraba sorprendido – Ni mires…

Sara estaba algo avergonzada, el espadachín tan solo soltó un largo suspiro.

\- No te preocupes, mi fantasía no es espiar en la ducha a una científica que se dedica a crear bombas.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Sara estaba bajo el agua, era placentero sentir el chorro de agua tibia caer sobre sus hombros. Comenzó a enjabonarse y, no sabía por qué, se le vino a la mente la imagen de Zoro sentado en la silla frente al escritorio, sus músculos se contrajeron, apoyó su cabeza sobre la pared del baño y dejo que la sensación de calidez le consumiera mientras observaba sus tatuajes.

Su pelo aún estaba mojado y le empapaba la camiseta híper-ancha que llevaba puesta. Se quedó mirando a la chica que le devolvía la mirada al otro lado del espejo, le faltaban todos sus pendientes y su piercing. Se lavó los dientes y volvió a echarse agua en la cara y recogió su pelo en una coleta alta, no le gustaba llevar el pelo suelto, le molestaba demasiado. Al cabo de unos minutos estaba más o menos presentable, total, Zoro ya la había visto en un estado lamentable, cuando la viese así le parecería Afrodita.

Abrió la puerta y le preguntó:

\- ¿Mejor Roronoa?

\- Si, tienes mejor cara. Por cierto, Franky ha venido y me ha pedido que te dijese que te acercases después de comer, así que podrás aprovechar para preguntarle.

 _¡Oh! Ya no recordaba que tenía problemas con el detonador._

\- ¿Te ocurre algo?

\- No, solo que estaba pensado, que esta mañana no podré hacer demasiado si no he encontrado el problema.

Sara cogió su guante y se lo colocó en la mano derecha, no le gustaba que la gente viese su cicatriz, solía llevar chaquetas o camisetas de manga larga para cubrirla y con la ayuda del guante, lograba taparla por completo. Aunque era un día caluroso y había optado por ponerse una camiseta de manga corta, por lo que usar el guante no tenía sentido, simplemente lo hacía por rutina.

Se dirigió a la mesa de su escritorio y Zoro se levantó dejándole la silla libre y sentándose en el suelo apoyado en la cama. Antes de ponerse frente a su escritorio, la científica se dirigió a su mesita de noche y sacó una pequeña cajita, la abrió y comenzó a ponerse sus pendientes, tres en la oreja derecha, dos bolitas plateadas y un aro pequeño negro, y dos en la izquierda, ambos eran bolitas pequeñas. Por último, cogió un aro finito y plateado, se dirigió al cuarto de baño y frente al espejo, apresó con los dedos pulgar e índice su labio inferior y pasó el aro sin ninguna dificultad por un agujerito minúsculo prácticamente imperceptible a primera vista situado justo debajo del labio y a la mitad de éste, haciendo que el aro lo rodease.

 _Ahora sí_.

\- Tienes… muchos pendientes.

\- Me gustan, me hacen ver diferente – le contestó la científica distraídamente.

\- ¿Por qué te los habías quitado? – preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Bueno, cuando trato con alguien sobre negocios, suelo quitármelo para causar buena impresión.

\- ¿Qué tipo de negocios?

\- Pues la entrega de paquetes o cuando intento convencer a algunos piratas para que me lleven en su barco. No da demasiada confianza.

\- ¿Es que acaso te importan la impresión que des a los demás? – preguntó Zoro sorprendido por el motivo.

\- No, pero si a primera vista ya desconfiaste de mí, ¿cómo hubieses reaccionado si hubiese llevado todos los pendientes y me hubieses visto los tatuajes? Estoy segura que ni siquiera me habrías dejado invitar a Luffy a comer.

El espadachín se quedó pensando, tenía razón, malditas apariencias. Sara sonrió al darse cuenta que había dado en el clavo.

Como el día anterior, la mañana había sido tranquila, de vez en cuando el espadachín le preguntaba cosas sobre el trabajo, pero todas por mero formalismo, hasta que se metió en terreno personal.

\- ¿Por qué te hiciste esos tatuajes?

\- Porque me gustan – respondió Sara de mala gana.

\- He visto que no solo es tu brazo, también tienes uno rodeando el muslo derecho.

Sara lo miró algo enfadada, pero Zoro no es de las personas que se echan para atrás con tan solo una mirada de enfado por parte de su oponente.

\- ¿Qué haces mirando tan arriba de mis piernas?

Ante aquella pregunta, pudo notarse cierto rubor en las mejillas del espadachín al darse cuenta de su imprudencia.

La científica llevaba pantalones cortos de lino algo anchos y no había sido consciente de que al cruzarse de piernas se pudiese ver el tatuaje, pero claro, Zoro estaba sentado en el suelo y desde ahí tenía una panorámica perfecta de sus piernas.

\- Es algo personal, no quiero hablar de eso.

\- ¿Personal?

\- Si, privado, algo que no quiero compartir contigo ni con nadie.

Zoro volvió a cerrar los ojos con el ceño fruncido y agarró sus katanas fuertemente para dar a entender que estaba preparado para cualquier imprevisto. Sara suspiró, se levantó de la mesa y se sentó frente al espadachín con las piernas cruzadas. Éste, al notar la presencia de la chica delante de él, abrió los ojos, se podía apreciar por como miraba a la científica que estaba malhumorado.

\- Verás, se trata de un cuento, la historia comienza aquí, ¿ves? – Dijo señalando su muñeca izquierda – va avanzando por aquí – decía a medida que recorría con su dedo su brazo hasta el hombro – y… ¿alguna vez has visto a una chica desnuda?

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Eso qué tiene que ver con lo que me estás contando? – exclamó Zoro alarmado y nervioso.

\- Responde – le dijo Sara con impaciencia.

\- Claro que sí, no soy tan joven – le respondió indignado.

\- Tienes 19 – dijo no muy convencida de su respuesta.

\- Pues eso, tengo 19 años y he vivido mucho hasta ahora – el rubor de sus mejillas habían desaparecido y parecía muy seguro de sí mismo.

Sara ladeó la cabeza intentando descubrir la mentira en su rostro, pero el espadachín parecía muy convencido y seguro de lo que decía. La científica se puso de rodillas en el suelo y agarró el dobladillo de su camiseta blanca logrando sacársela sin la menor dificultad por la cabeza.

De un momento a otro, Zoro se encontraba frente a una chica cubierta de tatuajes, su mirada recorría todo su torso, le había visto los brazos, pero no había pensado que tendría todo cubierto por tatuajes, apenas se había percatado del fino sujetador negro que cubría sus pechos.

\- El cuento sigue por mi hombro, la espalda es mi escena favorita – dijo dándose la vuelta para mostrarle a su compañero el tatuaje – la parte de delante es el resto de la historia hasta el hombro derecho. Faltaría el final, pero no lo recuerdo. Se aprecia mucho mejor sin el sujetador pero… no creo que sea apropiado.

\- ¿Te tatúas… un… cuento? ¿Quién se tatúa un cuento del cual ha olvidado el final?

Le preguntó Zoro intentando comprender, parecía no importarle lo más mínimo tener a una chica semidesnuda frente a él. Él estaba absorto en su cuerpo, atónito, pero tan solo observaba los tatuajes, nada más.

\- Yo, yo me tatúo mi cuento favorito.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque este relato me lo contó mi padre al que llevo sin ver años. La frase que rodea el muslo es algo que solía decir.

\- Oh… ¿Y esa cicatriz? – le preguntó mirando su brazo derecho.

\- Una pelea – le contestó secamente.

El espadachín se quedó pensando mientras Sara lo escrutaba intentando adivinar qué se le estaba pasando por la cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué me lo has contado? Habías dicho que era personal, algo privado.

\- Te he dado el beneficio de la duda. Confío en que no lo cuentes. No guardo ningún secreto horrible, mis tatuajes son solo… un recuerdo. No quiero haceros nada malo, solo estoy haciendo mi trabajo.

\- No te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie. Yo también te daré el beneficio de la duda – le dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado – Por cierto, ¿de qué trata el cuento?

Sara lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, nunca se lo habían preguntado.

\- Quizás en otro momento – le respondió frunciendo el ceño.

Sara volvió a ponerse la camiseta y volvió a su mesa de trabajo. El resto de la mañana pasó rápido, Zoro estuvo más hablador y como la científica no podía avanzar en su trabajo hasta que no hablase con Franky, se permitió el lujo de conocer un poco más a la persona a la que le había revelado parte de su historia.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Aquí estoy de nuevo! Creo que empezaré a tener un día fijo a la semana para actualizar... Jejejeje así evitaré subir dos de seguidos y que el siguiente tarde más.**

 **Bueno, por lo que veo, sí que recibo alguna visita, aunque no sé muy bien si está gustando el fic, no sé si hay cosas que debería cambiar o está bien el curso que está siguiendo la historia. En cualquier caso, muchísimas gracias a los que leen y nada, si alguien se anima a comentar, cualquier opinión, de cualquier tipo, lo agradeceré eternamente :)**

 **A leer!**

Eran las tres de la tarde, Sara acababa de tomarse un café con Robin y Sanji mientras se fumaba un cigarro y el cocinero le contaba sobre el All Blue.

\- No puedo creer que no hayas escuchado hablar de él, es… es el sueño de todo cocinero.

\- Realmente pareces otro cuando hablas sobre eso – observó Robin

Estaba entusiasmado con la idea de encontrar ese mar místico. Sara no podía estar más de acuerdo con Robin, quien también le contó parte de su vida, haciendo mención a los Poneglyphs y su motivación por conocer la Historia Verdadera.

\- Escuchad, lo siento mucho, me encanta tomarme el café con vosotros, pero necesito ir a hablar con Franky.

\- ¿Franky? – Le pregunta extrañado – ¿Qué tienes que hablar con ese pervertido en tanga?

\- Bueno, tengo un problema con un dispositivo y no logro dar con la solución, había pensado… Roronoa había pensado que sería buena idea que fuese a hablar con él.

\- ¿Ese marimo ha pensado? – Dijo alzando impresionado su única ceja visible – es increíble que haya dado un consejo a alguien.

La verdad es que si tenías en cuenta la actitud del espadachín, era casi una bendición por la que dar gracias que éste haya dado un consejo, y que además, fuese bueno.

\- Está bien, nos veremos esta noche para la cena – se despidió Robin con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Hoy será una cena especial en honor a mis chicas! – exclamó Sanji muy entusiasmado… demasiado entusiasmado.

Sara regresó a su habitación para coger unos papeles, había hablado con el ingeniero durante la comida y le había comentado su problema y éste le había sugerido que le acercase los informes del detonador. De camino se encontró con el espadachín.

\- Ya era hora ¿Dónde vas? ¿Es que no piensas trabajar?

A pesar de la mañana tan agradable que habían tenido, Zoro había vuelto a comportarse con ella de manera algo brusca, volvía a ser el estúpido espadachín dormilón y gruñón que había conocido el primer día, Zoro Roronoa.

\- Hola a ti también Roronoa. Verás, por si no lo recuerdas, había quedado en ir a ver a Franky después de comer, voy a por unos papeles y a ver si él es capaz de resolver mi problema. Aunque antes debería ir a hablar con Nami.

\- Te acompaño.

\- Oh, no, no hace falta – dijo de manera distraída mientras entraba a su habitación y rebuscaba en su mesa de trabajo.

\- No era una pregunta.

El espadachín le estaba esperando en la puerta, apoyado sobre el marco de ésta y con el semblante serio e intimidante, cruzado de brazos. Sara se había girado hacia él para encararlo, sabía que tenía una personalidad fuerte y que era difícil de tratar, estaba muy bien informada, ya le habían advertido de que su carácter desconfiado le traería problemas, pero no lo permitiría, no con ella, no ahora, no en ese momento, no en esa misión, nunca. No lo soportaba.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – le preguntó molesta.

\- Nada, pero acordamos que te vigilaría las 24 horas del día.

\- No recuerdo haber escuchado, y mucho menos, aceptado la última parte.

\- Estaba entre líneas – dijo el espadachín.

\- No, no lo creo – dijo Sara ya cabreada, todo ese asunto la estaba cansando.

\- Puedes creer lo que quieras, no me gusta que estés con ninguno de mis nakamas a solas, podrías…

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! – Sara estaba empezando a descontrolarse.

Zoro simplemente la miraba, serio, no había cambiado ni un solo músculo.

\- ¡¿Podría hacer qué?!

Como de costumbre, no hubo contestación por su parte, la mayoría de las veces que hablaban era así, ella le hablaba y él se mantenía callado y eso la estaba empezando a desesperar, Sara quería volver a esa mañana, fue muy fácil tratarlo. Entonces recordó, a menudo, Sara perdía los estribos por cualquier cosa, a veces no sabía mantener su ira a raya, recordó donde la llevó aquello. Puso su mano sobre el estómago e inhaló aire hasta llenar completamente sus pulmones, _puedo manejar esto_ , así que contó mentalmente hasta diez hasta calmarse, era lo que siempre le decía. Necesitaba desesperadamente un cigarro, solo un cigarro podría tranquilizarla. Sacó la cajetilla de tabaco del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones, cogió un cigarrillo y se lo llevó a la boca, se dio la vuelta, volviendo la vista al escritorio en busca de una cerilla, la raspó contra la suela de su bota y la encendió en el primer intento, la acercó al cigarro y dio una larga calada. Sintió como todo el humo le inundaba los pulmones, esa falsa relajación la ayudaba a pensar y mantener la boca cerrada.

\- Creí que me habías concedido el beneficio de la duda – dijo al fin, más calmada.

Seguía sin haber respuesta, pero esta vez, la expresión había cambiado, había estado observando las acciones de la científica y en su mirada ya no había severidad, sino preocupación. Estaba teniendo una pelea interior sobre si debía dejarla ir o por otro lado, debía vigilarla hasta, por lo menos, la habitación de Franky.

\- ¿Tienes problemas? – preguntó.

\- ¿Qué? – ella no paraba de fumar, apenas había alejado el cigarrillo de su boca para contestar.

\- Parecía que ibas a estallar, te has puesto algo histérica – Sara no contestó, dio otra profunda calada y apagó el cigarro – Iré a entrenar – sentenció finalmente el espadachín, giró sobre sus talones y se fue.

Sara suspiró aliviada y se apoyó en la mesa a la vez que sacaba un cigarrillo de nuevo.

\- ¿Ves? Aún puedo hacerlo, te prometí que no volvería a perder el control.

Susurró Sara con los ojos cerrados, la imagen del Sr. Köller se le vino a la mente.

\- FLASHBACK –

Un niño de siete años corría por los pasillos, su llanto se escuchaba por toda la escuela. Mientras, en la clase de la cual había escapado el susodicho, una niña de pelo corto y negro lanzaba objetos a la puerta, ya cerrada, por donde había huido el chico. Hasta que sin previo aviso, la puerta se abrió bruscamente y la niña se detuvo.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – le preguntó muy serio mirando por encima de sus gafas de media luna, pero ella se mantuvo callada, aún con ira en su rostro – No puedes hacer eso cada vez que te molesten.

\- ¡Puedo hacer lo que quiera! – gritó de pronto, escupiendo cada palabra.

El hombre abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido ante el odio que había en el comentario de la niña.

\- Claro que puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero hay otras formas de discutir las cosas, ¿no crees? – le dijo muy calmado.

\- ¿Cómo puede tener tanta fuerza alguien tan pequeño? – se preguntó la señora gorda que había detrás.

\- _En situaciones difíciles, las personas adquieren una fuerza asombrosa._ Se sorprendería de lo que puede llegar a hacer una persona cuando se encuentra atrapada.

\- Sr. Köller, esta niña a veces es demasiado violenta, deberían tratarla, no es la primera vez que se comporta así.

La señora gorda le hablaba en voz baja al hombre que estaba parado en la puerta, pero no fue lo suficiente prudente, pues la niña había podido escuchar todo y ya desesperada le lanzó el portalápices que sostenía con su mano derecha, con tan mala puntería que le dio en el brazo al hombre. Sara se sorprendió, no quería darle a él.

\- Esta niña no tiene ningún problema.

\- Pero…

\- Si ustedes tienen algún problema con ella, yo mismo me ocuparé de su educación. Estudiará en casa.

Dicho esto, se acercó a la niña, que estaba anonadada por la respuesta del Sr. Köller, le cogió de la mano y salieron de la clase. Ninguno decía nada, la pequeña estaba algo asustada, sabía que se había excedido con su compañero.

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – le preguntó de repente el Sr. Köller.

\- Ese niño… ese niño me dijo que estaba loca porque se me dan bien los números, sabe que tú me enseñas – le contestó en un murmullo, estaba avergonzada por su comportamiento.

El Sr. Köller se paró y se puso frente a ella de rodillas.

\- Eres demasiado violenta – le acusó, los ojos de la niña se volvieron vidriosos – Es la cuarta vez que me llaman en estos dos meses, y siempre por lo mismo. Debes controlarte.

La niña de pelo negro no decía nada, se limitaba a mirar hacia abajo cómo sus dedos jugaban entre ellos, eso la mantenía distraída y así evitaba llorar, no quería llorar. ¿ _Y si de verdad estoy loca? La profesora ha dicho que necesitaba ayuda_.

\- No me gusta el colegio – murmuró.

\- Ya no tendrás que venir – la niña alzó la mirada y abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada – ¿Sabes lo que hago cuando me cabreo tanto? – Ella lo miró con curiosidad y negó con la cabeza – cuento hasta diez, prueba a hacerlo, verás como todo simplemente se va – dio un corto suspiro – Y ahora tendrás que pedir perdón, ¿de acuerdo?

La pequeña lo miró, triste y avergonzada por lo que había pasado y asintió con la cabeza, _¿Alguna vez se había enfadado tanto? Nunca lo había visto enfadado_.

\- Echo de menos a papá – dijo la niña.

Las lágrimas de la pequeña empezaron a rodar por su rostro, entonces se vio envuelta en un caluroso abrazo y unos segundos después notó un cálido beso en la mejilla.

\- Lo sé, Sara.

\- FIN FLASHBACK -

Estaba parada frente a la puerta de la habitación de Nami, sabía que ella estaba trabajando en ese momento, pero la científica debía pagarle, se había retrasado demasiado con el pago debido a que le había tomado más tiempo de lo que pensaba en acomodarse en la habitación.

\- ¡¿Pero quién diablos viene ahora?! ¿Es que no sabéis que estoy trabajando? – rugió Nami desde el interior de la habitación a la vez que se escuchaban grandes zancadas.

Abrió la puerta de golpe y se tranquilizó un poco al ver a Sara.

\- Verás, Sara, ahora estoy ocupada, Robin está en la cocina, puedes ir a hablar con ella si quieres, yo me uniré luego – le dijo más tranquila.

\- ¡Oh! No quería molestarte, tan solo vengo a pagarte lo que te debía por el viaje.

En el momento en el que Nami escuchó el motivo, su expresión cambió de repente, apareciendo en su cara una sonrisa de codicia.

\- ¿Eran 15 mil? – su cara aún seguía desfigurada.

\- En verdad… te debía 8 mil berries, te pagué los otros 7 mil antes de zarpar – toma.

\- Parece que no tienes demasiados problemas con el dinero, ¿pagan bien en tu trabajo?

\- Bueno, no me quejo, me llevo un 40% de los beneficios obtenidos. Gracias a eso, puedo moverme de una isla a otra, el resto es para mi jefe.

\- ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Tienes que ir a buscarlo cada vez que haces una entrega?

Ambas seguían en el pasillo, parecía que a Nami se le había olvidado de su mapa y estaba muy interesada en la forma en la que Sara se ganaba la vida.

\- Una especie de empleado espera en la isla, es a él a quien le doy el dinero y me dice la siguiente isla a la que debo ir y el encargo. Por eso, tenía un log pose para esta isla, me suele ofrecer casi todas las cosas necesarias para mi trabajo.

\- Uhmm – asintió – ¿Desde cuándo trabajas en esto?

\- Desde hace un año y medio más o menos, casi dos – _¿Qué era aquello, un interrogatorio?_

Estuvieron hablando poco más y después Sara se despidió para ir a buscar a Franky y pedirle ayuda.

\- ¡Suuuupeeerrrrr! Te estaba esperando Sara, a ti y a tu maravilloso problema.

\- Bueno, pues espero de verdad que puedas ayudarme, me estoy volviendo loca.

\- Bien… ¿cuántas veces has hecho las cuentas?

\- ¿Eh? Pues… la primera vez, luego me he limitado a repasarlas. Creo que puede ser algún fallo de la corriente, es posible que el amperímetro esté roto y…

\- Nada de eso, haremos ahora mismo todas las cuentas, empezaremos desde cero y ya veremos donde está el problema.

A Sara le pareció algo lógico, si se enfrascaba en unas hojas de papel, probablemente nunca lograría solucionarlo.

Terminaron cinco minutos antes de cenar, ambos estaban agotados, pero aun habiendo pasado toda la tarde intentando solucionar el problema, no lograron dar con la solución, incluso Usopp se pasó por el taller para intentar resolverlo, pero no tuvieron éxito. Aquello era frustrante, si no lograba tener la bomba para dentro de cinco días, las cosas se iban a poner muy feas para Sara. Pagaban muy bien, nunca ha tenido problemas con el dinero, incluso podía permitirse algún que otro lujo, pero si ella no lograba entregar el encargo a tiempo… Esta última misión era algo peculiar, es decir, ella entendía perfectamente el motivo: dinero, pero debido a ello, tendría que lidiar con más de un problema, especialmente uno.

Llegó a la cocina algo preocupada.

\- ¡Ey, Sara! No estés así, daremos con el problema, mañana después de comer pásate de nuevo por el taller lo intentaremos de otra forma – Franky intentaba animarla en todo momento.

Se sentó en la mesa entre Franky y Usopp, le encantaba hablar con ellos, además de que le interesaba mucho como se había llevado a cabo la construcción del barco. Pero aquella noche, Sara apenas probó bocado, todo el apetito se había esfumado, había tenido grandes esperanzas en poder arreglar las cosas esa misma tarde y así poder estar libre por el resto del viaje, sin embargo, el hecho de que no fuese capaz de fabricar esa bomba, la estaba poniendo de los nervios y a la vez agobiando, tenía un tiempo muy limitado y no podía permitirse esa clase de contratiempos.

Aquella noche hacía más frio, Nami le había dicho que era a causa del cambio climático tan característico que se daba en Grand Line.

\- No te preocupes, puedo manejarme con esto. Hemos pasado situaciones peores por estos mares.

\- Si, Nami es una gran navegante, tiene un sexto sentido para esto – comentó Chopper.

\- Es reconfortante saber que tenemos a alguien como tú, es una suerte.

\- Gracias – sonrió.

Al poco tiempo, Robin también se sumó a la conversación.

\- Oye Sara, ¿cómo encontraste el trabajo de… repartidora de bombas? – preguntó cambiando de tema.

\- ¿Repartidora? Supongo que es un buen término – dijo pensativa – Bueno, en realidad yo no lo encontré, por lo menos no en la totalidad de la palabra.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – le preguntó con curiosidad Nami, obviamente habían estado hablando sobre la conversación que habían tenido esa misma tarde.

\- Mi jefe fue quien me buscó. Soy de las mejores, llevo en esto desde pequeña. Primero mi padre y luego el marido del ama de llaves, viví con ellos cuando mi padre se marchó.

Sara había crecido con su ama de llaves cuando su padre, un famoso científico, muy respetado por aquel entonces, tuvo que marcharse por motivos de trabajo. No le agradaba demasiado hablar de esas cosas, pero si quería que dejaran de hacer preguntas, lo mejor sería responderlas.

\- Al principio estaba bien, creía que mi padre volvería pronto a casa, pero cuando pasaron los meses y él no regresaba, mi carácter empezó a descontrolarse – Suspiró – Ellos me querían, intentaban ayudarme. Pero el sentimiento de abandono no se iba.

Sara estaba fumando un cigarro mientras les contaba, el humo se confundía con el vaho que salía de su boca al hablar. A medida que iba recordando las cosas, las palabras simplemente salían.

\- El Sr. Köller trabajaba con mi padre, yo alguna vez me escabullía por el laboratorio y los veía trabajar, me gustaba observarlos. Mi padrastro debió recordar aquello, porque un día me preguntó si quería ayudarlo. Desde aquel momento, pasé todas los días con él en el laboratorio.

\- Lo echas de menos – comentó Robin.

\- Si, el Sr Köller me enseñó muchas cosas, de hecho, me enseñó todo lo que sé.

\- Me refería a tu padre.

La cara de la científica fue toda una obra de arte, desde luego no se esperaba aquel comentario por parte de Robin, es su padre, claro que lo echaba de menos, ¿no? Pero antes de que algo más pudiese decir, antes incluso de digerir la afirmación por parte de su compañera, la atacaron con una nueva pregunta.

\- ¿La cosa mejoró simplemente con trabajar en el laboratorio? – no sabía en qué momento había aparecido Zoro, pero allí estaba, indagando de nuevo.

\- Me mantenía ocupada, pensaba en otras cosas mientras trabajaba con mi padrastro – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Cuando cumplí los 19 años aproximadamente, ellos se mudaron a otra isla.

\- ¿Y luego qué hiciste? – preguntó Nami, curiosa.

\- ¿Cómo? – Sara estaba algo sorprendida por la pregunta.

\- Antes me dijiste que llevabas trabajando casi dos años en el tráfico de bombas, ¿qué hiciste los otros dos años? ¿Seguiste estudiando? ¿Viajaste?

Sara hizo ademán de decir algo, pero se llevó de nuevo el cigarro a la boca, buscó la mirada de Zoro que la observaba con mucho interés, esperando su respuesta. Una respuesta que no llegó, pues unos segundos después una bola de cañón irrumpió en el mar justo al lado del barco.

La Marina.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Bueno bueno bueno! Actualizando dos días seguidos! He intentado esperarme unos días, pero me apetecía subir otro capítulo. Tengo que decir que si actualizo tan pronto es porque el fic lo estoy subiendo en otra página y va más adelantado, pero me animé a probar aquí a ver qué tal. Tengo que decir que no estoy obteniendo toda la acogida que quería, es difícil seguir un fic sin saber si está gustando. Seguiré probando unos capítulos más y ya decidiré.**

 **Igualmente, muchas gracias a las poquitas personas que lo leen y si os animáis a dejar alguna opinión, yo estaré encantada.**

 **En este capítulo hay algo de acción. Es difícil escribir momentos así, recuerdo que me costó mucho escribir este capítulo, pero lo disfruté como una niña pequeña, además se conocerá un poquito más sobre Sara, que seguro que ya habéis notado que es un tanto peculiar. No he querido hacerla como la típica chica, he intentado darle mi toque personal y no estaba muy segura de si era apropiado, pero al final, me gustó mucho el resultado. Así que espero que disfruten del capítulo!**

El barco se tambaleó peligrosamente, Nami y Sara cayeron al suelo, ésta última se dobló el tobillo, el mismo que la última vez. Se volvió a escuchar el sonido de un cañón dispararse y… aunque Sara tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza a causa del dolor, pudo escuchar perfectamente cómo una hoja afilada cortaba, literalmente, en tres partes la bola que volaba por los aires.

\- ¡Rápido, Sara! ¡Salta sobre mi espalda, te llevaré dentro, hay que mirarte ese tobillo! – le gritaba Chopper por encima del ruido de los cañones.

Era uno tras otro, no dejaban margen, _¿de verdad se estaba preocupando por su tobillo?_ Sara saltó a la espalda de Chopper y los dos, seguidos por Usopp, entraron al barco. Estaban en la cocina, la científica se sentó en la mesa mientras que el médico le sujetaba la pierna observando con cara de preocupación. Apretó levemente en el sitio donde estaba empezando a inflamarse.

\- Aún lo tenías demasiado delicado, pero creo que no es nada, procura quedarte aquí y no te muevas – le ordenó Chopper.

\- Pero… ¿has visto la batalla que se está dando ahí fuera? – Preguntó Sara desconcertada - ¿Cómo me voy a quedar aquí, sin más?

Vale, Sara no tenía ni idea de cómo pelear pero no se iba a quedar así como así en la cocina.

\- No, tú te quedarás aquí – a Sara le sorprendió la voz decida de Usopp – Y yo me quedaré aquí para vigilarte.

Sus piernas temblaban descontroladamente, estaba muerto de miedo, y no era de extrañar, Sara también sentía el pánico y por cada bombardeo que escuchaba, su corazón latía más deprisa y sus pelos se erizaban.

\- Quizás pueda ayudar – intentó de nuevo.

\- Ya te he dicho que no puedes moverte, tan solo serás un estorbo ahí fuera, apenas puedes apoyar el pie en el suelo sin gritar, ¿cómo vas a pelear así? – le dijo Chopper duramente.

\- No me refiero a ese tipo de lucha. Tengo unas cuantas bombas en mi habitación esperando a que las detonen, Usopp puede acompañarme a por ellas.

\- Pero… - replicó Chopper.

\- ¿Recuerdas las bombas de luz que dije que te fabricaría? – Dijo al francotirador ignorando las quejas del médico – hice unas cuantas, además de una bomba muy interesante, creo que le darás un buen uso con tu tirachinas.

Tanto el médico como la científica observaron cómo Usopp llenaba, exageradamente, sus pulmones de aire, inflando el pecho y cerrando los ojos, lo soltó de golpe, abrió los ojos y miró a Sara.

\- Está bien, vamos a tu habitación, apóyate en mí – dijo al fin con fingida valentía.

Sara pasó su brazo por el cuello de este y cuando se disponían a salir de la cocina al gran tumulto dirección a los dormitorios, Sara se volvió hacia Chopper.

\- Necesito que me hagas un favor. Ve a los mandarinos de Nami y cava en el primero a la izquierda y mirando hacia la popa. Ahí encontrarás una caja de madera, tráela a mi habitación en cuanto puedas.

\- ¿Qué hay ahí?

\- Solo hazlo, ya os lo explicaré más tarde.

Y dicho esto, salieron de la cocina. Mientras Usopp y Sara se dirigían al dormitorio de ésta, Chopper corrió hacia los mandarinos.

\- El primero de la izquierda, el primero de la izquierda, el primero de la izquierda… - iba murmurando mientras buscaba algo con lo que cavar.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo con mis mandarinas?! – el rugido de Nami lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- Sara ha dicho que tiene algo escondido en el primer mandarino de la izquierda, mirando a popa – recitó de memoria – me ha pedido que se lo lleve, dice que puede ayudar en la lucha contra los marines.

Nami estaba muy enfadada, pero también asustada.

\- ¿Ella ha dicho exactamente que nos ayudará contra la Marina?

\- Si, se ha ido con Usopp al dormitorio y quiere que le lleve esto.

Otra bomba había caído a estribor del barco y otra más casi parte el palo mayor, aunque gracias a Sanji y la gran barriga de Luffy, ésta rebotó en dirección contraria.

\- Esto nunca acaba, ¿Franky, no puedes sacarnos de aquí? – decía Sanji mientras tanto.

\- Puedo intentarlo, aunque me llevará un tiempo cambiar los barriles vacios por los de cola.

\- ¿Cuánto crees que puedes tardar? – Zoro se había unido a la conversación.

\- Alrededor de unos 45 – 60 minutos, tengo que hacerlo yo solo, no sé dónde se ha metido Usopp.

\- Con un poco de suerte, podremos entretenerlos antes de que vuelen el barco.

Dicho esto, Nami y Chopper observaron como Franky se marchaba, en el campo de batalla tan solo quedaban Sanji, Zoro, Luffy y Robin.

\- Está bien, si no hacemos algo para ganar tiempo, estos marines se nos echarán encima antes de que Franky pueda sacarnos de aquí. Has dicho que era el primer árbol de la izquierda y teníamos que cavar dirección a popa, ¿no? – Chopper asintió con la cabeza – Pues vamos, rápido.

La caja no estaba enterrada demasiado profunda, así que no tardaron demasiado en encontrarla. Chopper la abrió.

\- No puede ser…

Mientras tanto, en la habitación, Sara le indicaba a Usopp donde se encontraba las bombas, ya que ella estaba sentada descansando su tobillo lesionado.

\- Está bien, esta última aún está sin terminar, en cuanto venga Chopper con la caja… – Sara cogió el pequeño artefacto, era un dodecaedro, lo miraba maravillada.

\- ¿Cómo no te pueden dar miedo estas cosas? – le preguntó sacando de su trance a Sara.

\- Bueno… supongo que viene de familia, es… – suspiró – la primera vez que hice detonar una bomba, me sentí… poderosa, tenía todo bajo control – decía enérgicamente mientras recordaba.

\- Das miedo… sigo sin entenderlo…

\- Es muy simple, a Luffy le gusta golpear, a Sanji le encanta patear, a Roronoa le fascina cortar y a mí… yo adoro reventar cosas – le respondió con una sonrisa.

\- Eres algo sádica… ¿te lo habían dicho alguna vez?

\- Sí, pero no precisamente por estas cosas, Usopp – la sonrisa de la científica había desparecido por completo.

El francotirador quedó con la boca abierta y muerto de miedo. La persona que estaba frente a él había reconocido ser una sádica y no precisamente porque le encantase hacer volar las cosas. Se preguntó qué más cosas le gustaba hacer, cuando la puerta del dormitorio se abrió de par en par y de forma brusca.

\- ¡Dime que esto no es lo que creo! – gritaba un Chopper muy enfadado.

\- Depende de lo que tú crees que es.

\- No me vengas con acertijos. Estoy seguro que esto no es agua con azúcar, ¿verdad?

\- No – dijo Sara poniéndose en pie y apoyándose en la mesa – eso que tienes en las manos es nitroglicerina.

\- ¿Es que acaso no sabes que el más ligero golpe puede hacer estallar todo el barco? – ya no solo Chopper estaba asustado, los pálidos rostros de Usopp y Nami lo decían todo.

\- ¿Es eso lo que te preocupa? ¿Te preocupa simplemente que sea una sustancia inestable? – Chopper no comprendía el asombro de Sara, era obvio que sí era eso lo que le preocupaba, ¿qué había peor que eso? – Si es por eso no tienes de qué preocuparte, si se mezcla nitroglicerina con una cierta cantidad de aluminio, podemos conseguir cierta estabilidad. Antes de enterrarla, yo misma me ocupé de tratarla para que no ocurriese nada.

\- ¡¿Y tenía que ser bajo mis mandarinas?! – Nami había salido de su estado de shock, estaba muy cabreada, realmente le importaban esas mandarinas – ¿Qué pasa si hubiese explotado? Mis mandarinas… mis mandarinas… ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?!

\- ¡¿Hay una sustancia altamente explosiva en el barco y te preocupa lo que le ocurran a tus mandarinas?! – al fin Usopp había sido capaz de decir algo, aunque seguía estando igual de pálido.

A medida que todos se iban alterando, Sara también lo hacía y aquello no era conveniente para la situación en la que estaban. Estaba empezando a necesitar un cigarro desesperadamente, pero tenía que controlar sus ganas, iba a manejar explosivos y eso era peligroso, muy peligroso. Abrió el cajón de su mesita y sacó una botella de cristal, desenroscó la tapa, se la llevó a la boca y dio un largo trago. Disfrutó por unos instantes del sabor de esta bebida, era la mejor que había encontrado en el mercado del último pueblo que había visitado, se podía apreciar a la perfección el aroma a enebro, el alcohol quemando y desgarrando su garganta hasta el estómago y provocando un ligero mareo a causa del repentino y largo trago. Era una sensación deliciosa. Bajó la botella cogiéndola de la boca, aunque adoraba la ginebra, no lograba tranquilizarla y estaba comenzando a perder los nervios, había empezado a hiperventilar.

\- ¡¿QUEREIS CALLAROS?! – Todos giraron sus cabezas hacia Sara que tenía una botella en la mano, una vez que contó hasta diez y se hubo tranquilizado un poco, dio su segundo trago, haciendo que la botella se vaciase peligrosamente – Nami, enterré la nitroglicerina bajo tus mandarinas porque es una sustancia que debe conservarse en un lugar fresco, la nitroglicerina estalla cuando sobrepasa los 41°C. Y ahora que todos estamos más tranquilos, si me pasas dos de los recipientes de la caja, podré terminar esta bomba que hay sobre la mesa, luego subiremos a cubierta, Usopp la lanzará con su tirachinas hacia el barco de la Marina, a los 5 segundos de pulsar el detonador, el barco se empapará de líquido inflamable que la misma bomba escupirá y a los tres segundos, reventará.

Se hizo el silencio, todos miraban a Sara horrorizados y eso la molestaba, le estaba empezando a recordar viejos tiempos.

\- Te… te has bebido media botella en solo dos tragos, Sara – dijo Chopper con un hilo de voz – quizás en este momento no estás muy capacitada para hacer…

\- ¡Sí lo estoy! – Le cortó la científica – Soy perfectamente capaz de hacerlo, así que pásame esos jodidos recipientes y terminaré la jodida bomba – dijo conteniéndose, apretando con fuerza la bomba que sostenía en la mano contraria a la de la bebida, no era una escena muy tranquilizadora.

\- Si tienes problemas, puedo ayudarte.

Sara lo miró, prácticamente impasible y se paró a observar la escena: ahí estaba ella, con cinco bombas de luz sobre la mesa, una bomba maestra en su mano izquierda y en la otra sosteniendo una botella de ginebra. Chopper tenía razón, tenía problemas. Pero no era el momento para reconocerlo, no con una pelea ahí arriba.

\- ¿Te ves capacitada para terminar la bomba? – Sara simplemente asintió – Cuando la termines y Franky consiga sacarnos de aquí, te quiero ver en mi consulta, ¿de acuerdo?

Sara volvió a asentir y entonces, éste le pasó dos frascos de nitroglicerina, la científica dejó caer la botella al suelo, provocando que se hiciese añicos, se sentó frente a su escritorio y se puso manos a la obra. Tan solo le faltaba unos cuantos retoques y a los diez minutos, la bomba estaba lista para hacer estallar el barco de la Marina. La observó de nuevo, aquel trabajo había logrado calmarla del todo y ahora que había desviado su atención y simplemente observaba el artilugio, comenzó a sentir el mareo producto de la ansiedad y de los tragos de ginebra de hace un momento.

\- Y… ¿qué se supone que tengo que hacer? – preguntó Usopp aún asustado.

\- Ve a la cubierta y lánzala con tu tirachinas bastante alto en dirección al buque. Toma – le dijo pasándole el detonador – pulsa el botón un poco antes de que esté sobrevolando el barco, del resto no tienes de qué preocuparte, la bomba hará todo el trabajo.

Usopp cogió el detonador y la bomba y salió corriendo por la puerta, Nami lo siguió, pero Chopper se quedó ahí, contemplando a la chica sentada frente al escritorio. La científica tenía las manos entrelazadas, jugando con sus pulgares, parecía que no había nada más interesante en ese instante que observarlos.

\- Ha vuelto a perder el control, ¿cierto?

Una nueva voz había hecho acto de presencia en la habitación, era inconfundible, esa voz ronca, grave y penetrante era de Zoro. Lo ocurrido esa mañana no había pasado de largo para el espadachín, ahora quien sabe qué destino le esperaba a Sara en ese barco, si la echaban de allí, habría fracasado, y prefería no pensar en las consecuencias de ello.

\- ¿Ya le había ocurrido antes?

\- Sí, esta mañana – hizo una pausa – Sara, mírame.

Zoro estaba frente al escritorio, la científica hizo caso a la orden y lo miró esperando algún tipo de acusación.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? – se sorprendió, no era un reproche.

\- Yo… Bueno, es complicado.

\- Inténtalo – le pidió Chopper.

Acto seguido se escuchó una gran explosión, la bomba había hecho su trabajo, ahora solo quedaba esperar que Franky les sacase de aquel lugar y alejarse del incendio.

\- Sara – le dijo duramente Zoro.

\- Cuando mi padre se marchó, me volví algo asocial y eso provocó ciertos abusos verbales de los demás niños, era algo sin importancia, lo normal en esas edades, pero debido a lo que estaba pasando por el abandono de mi padre, aquello me afectaba demasiado y llevaba las cosas demasiado lejos. Con un simple insulto yo reaccionaba de forma exagerada, incluso llegaba a hacerle daño al otro niño y por un momento me sentía bien, disfrutaba, pensaba que se lo merecía… perdía el control sobre mis actos.

Sara había dejado de jugar con sus pulgares y había pasado a dar golpecitos con los dedos anular y corazón arrítmicamente sobre la mesa, le costaba hablar de ello, tan solo lo había hablado con el Sr. Köller.

\- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con lo que te ocurre? – preguntó Zoro algo impaciente, no entendía nada.

\- Me pasó por primera vez a los ocho años, cuando Johan, un niño de mi clase, comenzó a reírse de mi dibujo, me levanté, lo empujé haciendo que se cayese al suelo y rajé su trabajo. Me lleva pasando desde entonces, la única diferencia es que no reacciono con un simple empujón – dio un largo suspiro, iba a decirlo, se lo iba a confesar – Tengo ataques de ira.

\- TEI – comentó Chopper en voz alta. Tanto Zoro como Sara lo miraron, esperando una explicación – sufres de Trastorno Explosivo Intermitente.


	7. Capitulo 7

**Miércoles, mitad de semana, solo dos días y ya estamos en finde! Lamentablemente, tengo que estudiar, está siendo genial estos días de estudio y trabajo. Por favor! Que alguien pare esto! Jajajajaja**

 **Como estaba tan cansada, al final me he animado a subir otro capítulo, tenemos suerte que tenga escritos bastante más jejeje, así no habrá parones por el momento :)**

 **Muchísimas gracias a las dos personas que me comentaron, fueron mis primeros comentarios! Y me hicieron más ilusión de la que creía. Me alegra mucho saber que hay gente a la que le resulta interesante mi historia. Os lo agradezco de verdad.**

 **Sin más, os dejo otro capítulo para disfrutar, en el que se descubrirán más cosas sobre el pasado de Sara :)**

\- ¿TEI? – Zoro seguía asombrado – ¿Estás queriendo decir que esta tía está loca? – Dijo señalando a Sara – ¡Eso ya lo sabíamos antes!

\- ¡Oye, no te pases! – le espetó la científica indignada, _no estoy loca_.

\- El Trastorno Explosivo Intermitente es una enfermedad algo rara, no es muy común en las personas y las que lo sufren… Bueno, siempre se le acusa de sujetos con mala conducta. No estoy muy familiarizado con este tipo de enfermedad, pero he leído algunas cosas – decía Chopper a la vez que se rascaba la cabeza – Los que tienen esta enfermedad, cuando se sienten menospreciados, no se les entienden, se frustran por algo o son rechazados, estallan. ¿Me equivoco?

Sara negó con la cabeza, algo avergonzada e incómoda mientras jugaba con los pulgares de la mano.

Se hizo el silencio en la habitación, nada de lo que Sara pudiese decir para excusarse podría hacer que la cosa se calmase, ni siquiera ella estaba totalmente calmada. Podía notar cierto mareo y tranquilidad, pero era debido al alcohol que había bebido minutos antes.

\- ¿Qué propones hacer, Chopper? – preguntó Zoro.

\- Bueno, antes de nada… quizás deberíamos decírselo a Luffy y a los demás y que ellos decidan qué hacer con ella, aunque yo soy médico, no puedo dejarla así como así, me veo en la obligación de tratarla.

\- No creo que sea buena idea decirlo, Luffy no parará de provocarla y alguno de los otros estarán aterrados por esto y eso no beneficiará a Sara. Por lo que acabas de decir, cuando se duda de ella, la bomba de relojería empieza a contar marcha atrás hasta que revienta.

\- Esperad, esperad – Sara no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, quizás lo estaba entendiendo mal, _sí, es lo más probable_ – ¿Estáis diciendo que me vais a dejar que siga con vosotros?

Tanto Chopper como Zoro la miraron, obviamente era exactamente lo que estaban queriendo decir.

\- Hoy has ayudado mucho contra la marina, gracias a tus habilidades. Todos los aquí presentes en este barco tenemos nuestros defectos, mira Sanji, es un cocinero estúpido.

\- No es lo mismo.

\- Las cosas se pueden intentar si se les da una oportunidad – Sara abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el espadachín la interrumpió – Aunque por mí, si quieres te lanzamos ahora mismo al mar, te aseguro que no tengo ningún problema, ¿es lo que quieres? – La científica negó con la cabeza – Bien, Chopper, ve y ayuda a Franky, necesita que le echen una mano, te llevaré a Sara a la consulta en cuanto nos saquéis de aquí, y le pondremos una solución a esto.

Chopper salió de la habitación dejando a los dos compañeros solos. Sara había vuelto a jugar con sus pulgares, no se atrevía a mirar al espadachín.

\- Lo que ocurrió esos dos años… ¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que nos has contado? – Sara asintió, pero no dijo nada – Cuéntamelo.

\- No puedo hacerlo.

Zoro había cogido una silla y se había colocado a la derecha de la chica y acto seguido, colocó su mano sobre las de Sara para que dejase de jugar con los dedos.

\- Déjame verlo.

Tomó su mano derecha y deslizó con cuidado el guante de cuero, llevaba una camiseta de tirantes, así que Zoro pudo ver completamente la cicatriz. No parecía demasiado vieja, él tenía tres cicatrices, una en el pecho y dos en los tobillos, así que entendía de eso, la de Sara apenas tenía algo más de un año y medio.

\- Dijiste que llevabas trabajando para esta gente un año y medio ¿no? – Sara asintió – Esta cicatriz tiene algo más, ¿qué te pasó?

De repente el barco comenzó a temblar descontroladamente, Franky y Chopper habían terminado, en unos minutos el barco saldría volando por los aires como en la otra ocasión. Sara recordó aquella vez, acababa de montarse en el barco y casi cae por la borda. Notaron una fuerte sacudida, no les dio tiempo a agarrarse a nada y cayeron al suelo, cada uno en una punta de la habitación.

En aquel momento, Sara rezó para que Chopper se hubiese deshecho de la nitroglicerina, la había tratado, sí, pero no estaba muy segura de que pudiese aguantar un movimiento como este dos veces. Se llevó la mano al hombro, se había dado un buen golpe contra una de las maletas que tenía apartada en la esquina, apenas abrió los ojos, vio como un libro llevaba como único destino su cara. Notó el golpe, un gran golpe en toda su nariz y dejó salir por su boca un grito de dolor.

\- ¡Agárrate a algo! ¡Ahora toca el descenso del barco! – el dolor intermitente de su cara y su hombro apenas le dejaba escuchar la advertencia de Zoro.

Intentó agarrarse a la maleta, obviamente no sirvió de mucho, ésta también estaba sometida a la fuerza de la gravedad, así que se deslizó por toda la habitación hasta la otra punta llevándose consigo a Sara arrastrándose por el suelo. Se produjo otro fuerte balanceo y la científica pudo ver horrorizada como quedaba empapada por el agua que entró bruscamente por el ventanal que, desgraciadamente, se había dejado abierto.

El espadachín había salido seco e ileso, se acercó a Sara y la ayudó a levantarse. Y la llevó a la cama para que se sentase.

\- ¿Estás bien? – dijo mirando la nariz que no paraba de sangrar – Espera, no te muevas.

Su compañero buscó en el cuarto de baño algo de papel y le limpió la sangre, luego cogió una toalla y se la colocó alrededor de los hombros, cubriéndola bien.

\- Gracias.

-Bien, creo que nos hemos quedado con una conversación a medias y te puedo asegurar que no te llevaré a la enfermería hasta que me lo cuentes todo – la científica lo miró con algo de angustia, hablaba completamente en serio – Yo que tú me daría prisa en hablar, ese golpe en la nariz no tiene muy buena pinta.

\- Ok, pregúntame lo que quieras saber y si puedo, te responderé.

\- ¿Te ha provocado algún problema tu enfermedad?

\- ¿Es en serio? De todas las preguntas que puedes hacerme, ¿solo se te ocurre eso? – Zoro simplemente la miró – Es obvio que los ataques de ira sí que me han provocado algún que otro incidente. En mi infancia lo solucionaban con castigarme, cuando comencé a estudiar con mi padrastro, le ayudaba con las bombas y me desahogaba reventando montañas de grava. Luego, en mi adolescencia… bueno, pasé alguna noche en el calabozo.

\- La cicatriz.

\- ¿Qué ocurre con ella?

\- ¿Cómo te la hiciste?

\- Pues… bueno, como ya os dije, fue en una pelea. Cuando tenía 19 años el Sr. Köller y su mujer se marcharon y yo tuve que enfrentarme sola a mis problemas. Entre ellos, una gran disputa – lo recordó y rió de forma forzada – si piensas que yo acabé mal, tendrías que haber visto cómo terminó ella – miró a Zoro que la miraba serio – No era mejor que yo, se lo merecía.

\- ¿Así te justificas? ¿No era mejor que tú? ¿Se lo merecía? – le dijo duramente.

\- De alguna forma tengo que acallar la voz de mi conciencia, de alguna forma tengo que dormir por las noches y sobrevivir al día a día. No puedo controlarme, no lo hago por placer. Créeme, esa sucia mujer se lo merecía – dijo con odio.

La mirada de Zoro se ablandó, sabía que aquello era duro, pero no podía imaginarse cuánto. Volvió a cogerle la mano derecha y con el dedo índice de la otra que le quedaba libre, recorrió su cicatriz. Sara observaba atónita cada movimiento, con los ojos muy abiertos, intentó decir algo, pero el cosquilleo y el nudo en la garganta le impidió articular sonido alguno.

\- ¿Y tú? – Zoro levantó la mirada para posar sus ojos sobre los de ella - ¿Te lo merecías?

\- Estoy más que segura.

\- Lo estoy intentando, créeme que lo intento, pero… ¿cómo quieres que me fie de ti si no me cuentas toda la verdad?

Ese momento tan extraño había desaparecido, había aterrizado de nuevo en la realidad, ella se limitaba a mirarlo, seria, y después de un instante, se dio por vencida.

\- ¿Qué quieres saber?

\- Esos dos años, ¿qué pasó?

Ella suspiró de manera sonora, estaba empezando a desesperarse de nuevo, sabía que estaba en un callejón sin salida.

\- En el momento en el que te lo cuente, esa poca confianza que tienes en mí, desaparecerá.

\- Inténtalo.

\- Una noche, antes de que el Sr. y la Sra. Köller se marchasen, cuando terminamos de trabajar, fue a vernos un antiguo cliente algo… descontento. Fue aquella noche cuando mi… enfermedad me jugó una mala pasada, la peor de toda mi vida – suspiró de nuevo – Estuve en la cárcel – Sara hizo otra pausa para observar la reacción de su compañero, en su rostro pudo ver sorpresa – Esos dos años estuve en la cárcel – repitió.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Ya lo sabes, ¿hace falta que lo diga?

\- Quiero escucharlo de tu boca, quiero creer que me estoy equivocando y que ese pobre hombre regresó a su casa aquella noche.

\- No era un pobre hombre.

\- ¿También se lo merecía?

Sara se quedó callada, estaba usando sus propias palabras contra ella.

\- Roronoa, no tienes ni idea de…

\- ¡¿Por qué estuviste en la cárcel, Sara?! – le cortó.

\- Por asesinato.


	8. Capítulo 8

**No soy una obsesa de mi fic, no estoy todo el rato escribiendo jajaja Si actualizo tan de seguido es porque tengo bastantes capítulos de margen, así que bueno... No tiene mucho sentido teneros esperando por el siguiente capítulo, ya habrá tiempo de haceros esperar jejeje**

 **Me alegro de que os esté resultando interesante, me alegra muchísimo, no quiería una chica muy corriente, no sé si he conseguido que al final quedase como me la imaginaba siempre en mi cabeza.**

 **En este cap se descubre un poco más de Sara, así que, disfruten :)**

Tras su declaración, se hizo el silencio en la habitación. Zoro se percató de que la nariz de Sara había comenzado a hincharse, así que salió un momento de la cuarto. La científica pensaba que ya no iba a regresar, que se había largado por su confesión y que una vez más, le habían dado la espalda. No pudo evitar soltar una risa irónica.

\- No sé por qué me sorprende.

Suspiró. Agarró fuertemente el extremo de la toalla y subió los pies a la cama hasta juntar las rodillas con su pecho y apoyó la barbilla sobre éstas, como hacía de pequeña cuando sabía que había hecho algo mal. De un momento a otro, transcurridos unos 15 minutos, la puerta volvió a abrirse, Sara se quedó mirando a su compañero algo sorprendida, no esperaba que volviese. _¿Qué hace aquí?_ Traía algo en sus manos, envuelto con su pañuelo negro. Volvió a sentarse frete a ella.

\- Toma – dijo extendiéndole el saquito – es hielo para la nariz, se te está hinchando – explicó al ver la cara de Sara.

Fue entonces cuando la científica notó una gran punzada de de dolor, inconscientemente se llevó la mano a la nariz, lo que provocó que éste aumentase.

\- ¡AAAUUU! – un gran alarido de dolor salió por la boca de Sara.

\- Tsk.

Zoro chasqueó la lengua, le cogió la muñeca a la científica con gran brusquedad y le colocó el pañuelo negro con los hielos sobre la palma de la mano, acto seguido, le guió la mano hasta la nariz con mucho cuidado para no golpearle de nuevo y la soltó. La científica no sabía si agradecérselo, agachar la mirada, salir de la habitación, ir a la enfermería o echarse un rato en la cama.

\- ¿Qué más quieres saber? – preguntó al fin.

\- ¿Es tu forma de agradecérmelo? – preguntó Zoro alzando una ceja.

\- Creo que es lo máximo a lo que he llegado hasta ahora… exceptuando claro, a mi padrastro, deberías sentirte realmente agradecido.

Y no mentía, Sara no era de las personas que daba las gracias, normalmente solía ser algo arisca, algo grosera y bastante cortante con las personas, nunca se le había dado bien relacionarse con la gente.

\- ¿Qué hizo ese hombre para provocar tu ira? – preguntó tras un buen rato de silencio.

\- Llegó bastante cabreado, no recuerdo exactamente por qué, no hablaba con claridad, bueno, en realidad no recuerdo gran parte de la noche la verdad – Sara no miraba a Zoro, el simple hecho de no recordar nada, le avergonzaba un poco, aunque le intentaba restar importancia al asunto rascándose la cabeza y encogiéndose de hombros – El Sr. Köller que sabía de mis ataques de ira, me mandó a la habitación junto a su mujer, no quería que me entrometiese _"Todo estará bien"_ me dijo. Yo tan solo tenía 18 años, faltaba un mes para que cumpliese los 19. Al principio me asusté, la Sra. Köller me cogió de la mano y las dos nos encerramos en la habitación, pero entonces, comenzamos a escuchar gritos desesperados por parte del cliente, iba algo borracho.

De repente, Sara se quedó callada, pero en aquella ocasión no había manera de escabullirse de aquello y en la habitación tan solo estaban Zoro y ella. Él no paraba de observarla y la científica comenzaba a sentirse incómoda y a ponerse nerviosa, tanto, que empezaron a aparecer los temblores. Zoro se había dado cuenta y no sabía cómo calmarla, lo único que se le ocurrió fue sujetarle la mano que tenía el hielo para que no se hiciese daño en la nariz.

\- Continua – le dijo con voz pausada.

Los pocos recuerdos que tenía de aquella noche le vinieron a la cabeza, Zoro la miraba, a la espera de una explicación.

\- FLASHBACK –

\- ¡Sara! ¿Dónde vas? – la voz desesperada de la mujer hacía eco en los oídos de la chica, pero ella estaba demasiado cabreada como para pararse a escucharla - ¡Ven aquí Sara! ¡Vuelve!

Decidida, corrió por el pasillo camino hacia las escaleras, las bajó de dos en dos ¿o fue de tres en tres? Ya no lo recuerda. Los golpes que escuchaba en la casa, los gritos, las sillas rompiéndose, los jarrones estrellándose en las paredes y… las súplicas… Ellery.

\- ¡Ellery! – la chica lo llamó varias veces, su padrastro no contestaba.

Los ruidos habían cesado, seguro que el intruso lo tenía amordazado, _espero que no estés muerto, si no, te juro que yo misma te traeré de vuelta a la vida, te mataré y me encargaré de profanar tu cuerpo, no voy a permitir que te largues tan pronto_. Estaba cabreada, muy muy cabreada y aquello no era bueno. Había comenzado a hiperventilar y los oídos se le habían taponado, ya ni siquiera podía asegurar que los ruidos hubiesen cesado, tan solo escuchaba un leve pitido y comenzaba a notar como todo le daba vueltas. Estaba parada en mitad de una habitación, ¿cuál era? ¿El salón? ¿La sala de estar? ¿El pasillo? Ni siquiera lo sabía, era patético, su mente había comenzado a nublarse, necesitaba algo con lo que relajarse. Sabía que Ellery guardaba una botella de whisky Yamazaki, él siempre decía que era el mejor whisky del mundo y que era para una ocasión especial.

\- Bueno, esta es una ocasión especial – susurró Sara.

 _¿Hacia donde era? ¿Derecha? ¿Izquierda?_ Ni siquiera era capaz de ir a la cocina, estaba comenzando a marearse, cerró fuertemente los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir, notó un fuerte dolor en los codos y en la palma de su mano derecha, estaba apoyada sobre una mesa, ¡en la cocina! Sara había aprendido a dejar de hacerse preguntas, cuando comenzaba a sufrir estos ataques, no era capaz de controlar su cuerpo. Solamente se limitaba a su objetivo, que en aquel momento era el whisky. Después de buscar desesperadamente por los armarios logró encontrar esa botella de líquido oro, desenrosco la botella y dio un largo y plausible trago. De repente, los ruidos volvieron como cuando estás escuchando música en una radio clásica y subes el volumen de repente hasta que es insoportable y tienes que taparte los oídos con las manos. El Sr. Köller estaba gritando, estaban fuera de la casa.

Sara salió corriendo, sin soltar la botella, en su camino, ésta se iba vaciando peligrosamente debido a que a la chica se le había olvidado volver a cerrarla. Los gritos provenían de detrás de la casa. Cuando llegó, pudo distinguir a los dos hombres. El intruso, el que llevaba un arma, le daba la espalda y estaba apuntando al Sr. Köller. Sara estaba dispuesta golpearle con la botella, pero al parecer su respiración fue demasiado fuerte y el hombre se dio la vuelta apuntando a Sara a la cabeza.

\- ¡Allen, no!

Gritó desesperado el Sr. Köller dando un paso al frente, el supuesto Allen, asustando, se giró bruscamente y disparó al padrastro de Sara. Ésta no vio donde fue la bala, tan solo vio como el hombre que la había criado caía al suelo, fue lo último que recordó, después de esa imagen, todo se volvió negro.

\- FIN FLASHBACK –

Sara aún sujetaba el pañuelo de Zoro, le calmaba el dolor de la nariz, además, notaba como el hinchazón había disminuido.

\- ¿Cómo que no recuerdas nada más? Dijiste que fuiste a la cárcel por asesinato.

\- Cuando me ocurre eso… siempre es todo como una especie de sueño. Lo siguiente que recuerdo, cuando abrí los ojos, fue la botella del whisky Yamazaki rota a mi derecha y la cabeza de ese tal Allen entre mis manos llenas de sangre. Recuerdo que no paraba de golpearla contra un escalón del interior de la casa, ni siquiera sé cómo llegué allí. Los gritos de la Sra. Köller fueron los que me devolvieron a la realidad – Sara miró a su compañero que la observaba completamente serio, no pudo evitarlo, apartó la mirada – Cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, al principio, de la rabia, no podía parar y seguí una y otra vez, poco a poco fui parando y me levanté despacio, contemplé la escena, al otro lado de la habitación estaba el Sr. Köller, cubriéndose el hombro – Sara hizo una pausa – tan solo le disparó en un hombro, sí, pero antes de eso, le estuvo amenazando con matar a su familia y golpeándolo. Cuando fui consciente de lo que había hecho me sentí…

Sara se quitó el pañuelo de la nariz y agachó la cabeza, ya no le dolía.

\- ¿Cómo te sentiste? – insistió Zoro.

\- Me sentí bien – contestó aún sin mirarle – una parte de mi, una oscura parte de mi, se sintió aliviada, eufórica, ese hombre habría matado a Ellery. Había hecho lo que cualquier persona hubiese hecho, él me crió y si tuviese que volver a matar por protegerlos, lo haría.

\- ¿Qué pasó luego?

\- Llamamos a la policía, me entregué voluntariamente – Sara alzó la vista hacia su compañero – el hecho de que me sintiese satisfecha al ver aquello, el que me gustase matar a aquel hombre, quería decir que había algo que no marchaba bien dentro de mí. Los tres éramos conscientes de mi problema, había pasado noches en el calabozo. Habíamos logrado controlarlo, pero hasta entonces no había llegado a matar a nadie y mucho menos a disfrutarlo, bueno, en realidad, no pude disfrutar aquello, no era consciente de lo que hacía, pero ya sabes a lo que me refiero, no había sentimiento de culpabilidad. Y sigo sin tenerlo – Sara suspiró – No hubo juicio, los hechos hablaban por sí solos, fui derecha a la cárcel.

Desde que comenzó a contar su historia, Sara apenas había parado de hablar y Zoro lo único que hacía era escucharla atentamente, simplemente la miraba. Al principio, cuando le confesó el motivo por el que estuvo en la cárcel no pudo evitar juzgarla, estaba cabreado, ¿cómo una persona así podía estar a bordo del Sunny? No estaba dispuesto a dejar que se quedase, en cuanto Chopper le curase la nariz la encerrarían y en la siguiente isla la dejarían a su suerte, no iba a permitir que una asesina formase parte de la banda. Pero cuando le pidió que le contase lo que ocurrió… no pudo evitar sentir pena por ella _¿qué hubiese hecho yo en su lugar?_

\- Di algo por favor… – suplicó Sara.

\- Supongo que luego fueron a buscarte a la cárcel al saber de tus conocimientos sobre bombas, ¿no?

\- Así es. Pero no tengo ni idea de cómo supieron sobre mí. Tan solo llegaron y me propusieron un trato.

\- ¿Qué trato?

\- Ellos me dicen el encargo, lugar y fecha y yo no cometo ningún error, sino, lo pagaré caro.

\- ¿Alguna vez has fallado?

\- Ninguna.

El espadachín notaba que había algo en ella que le inquietaba, pensaba que era todo lo que le había contado, obviamente no era nada normal, pero si se mira todo desde fuera, fríamente… ellos eran piratas, no eran muy diferentes, aunque ella… había admitido que no tenía ningún sentimiento de culpa por lo que había hecho, ningún remordimiento. Nada.

\- Creo que la manera de matarlo fue… algo sádica, pero yo en tu lugar, lo hubiese cortado en cuantas partes hubiese podido.

\- Me hubiese encantado ver eso – Dijo Sara girando la cabeza divertida.

Sara sonrió, una sonrisa aliviada y algo cruel al imaginarse la situación. Estaba confundida… y también alegre, era la primera vez que alguien le decía algo así.

\- Vamos, Chopper tiene que verte esa nariz y ese hombro, a este paso, no llegarás a la siguiente isla viva.

Zoro le abrió la puerta y la observó mientras avanzaba a lo largo del pasillo. Decía todo con tanta simpleza… como si todo fuese demasiado fácil y no le diese importancia a las cosas, como un niño que rompe la punta de un lápiz y pide un sacapuntas, pero a la vez era demasiado fría aunque también divertida. Era una chica demasiado rara, demasiado rara para él. Y aquello le estaba empezando a gustar.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capitulito nuevo, a disfrutarlo lectores! Este es más cortito, pero es que hubo un tiempo en el que hacía los capítulos más breves, pensaba que así se leía mucho mejor y no te cansabas de estar leyendo párrafos y párrafos, así que los acorté un poquito.**

 **Mil gracias a los que os pasáis a leer por aquí y a los que dedicáis unos minutos a comentar :)**

\- ¡Ey! ¿Para dónde vas? No es por ahí, tenemos que seguir hacia delante.

\- ¿Pero qué dices? He ido a la enfermería millones de veces, me sé el camino de memoria, venga – dijo cogiéndola del brazo y haciendo que siguiese su camino.

\- Pero yo creo que…

\- ¿Qué es lo que te he dicho?

Sara se rindió y optó por seguir el camino que según él, era el correcto.

\- Oye Zoro…

\- Cállate, no estoy perdido – dijo de malhumor el espadachín.

\- Hemos vuelto por segunda vez a mi habitación, ¿Por qué no probamos a ir todo recto como te he dicho antes?

\- Ya hemos ido recto – respondió malamente Zoro.

\- Has girado como cuatro veces hacia la izquierda. No pongas esa cara, mírame, el hombro se me va a curar solo como sigamos así, tienes el sentido de la orientación invertido.

\- Vale, está bien, guíanos tú.

Sara tomó el camino recto y en un momento estaba en el pasillo donde se había tropezado y torcido el pie. _Creo que este barco me odia_. Le señaló la puerta de la enfermería.

\- Llegamos – le dijo triunfante.

El espadachín tan solo emitió un sonido despectivo, odiaba perder y que sobretodo, odiaba perderse. Llamó a la puerta con insistencia de lo cabreado que estaba. Se escuchó la voz de Chopper desde el fondo de la habitación y al cabo de unos segundos, la puerta la abrió un reno malhumorado debido al jaleo que se estaba armando.

\- ¿Qué os pasa? ¿Por qué golpeáis la puerta de esa forma? - preguntó enfadado.

\- Ha sido él.

Chopper suspiró y se hizo a un lado invitándoles a entrar. Después de que Zoro le explicase lo ocurrido antes, el doctor obligó a Sara a sentarse en la camilla.

\- Se te ha dislocado el hombro, túmbate, te dolerá menos.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacerme? – Preguntó Sara con horror, ya se había doblado el tobillo, acababa de dislocarse el hombro y a saber lo que le pase en la nariz, no era precisamente su día.

\- Túmbate y dobla el codo, está bien, ahora hacia tu pecho.

Después de aquello, Chopper le cogió el brazo y firmemente empezó a rotarlo hacia fuera, el dolor que sintió Sara fue demasiado y no puedo evitar gritar hasta que el brazo llegó a un punto en el que sintió un alivio intenso. Se desmayó.

Cuando abrió los ojos, seguía tumbada en la enfermería y sus dos compañeros de viaje aún estaban allí, pero completamente ajenos a su vuelta al mundo. Sara llevaba un cabestrillo y apenas sentía dolor, imaginó que antes de desmayarse completamente, en ese estado en el que no eres tú misma, le administraron una cantidad considerable de analgésicos y antiinflamatorios.

Sara pudo escuchar como Zoro le contaba su historia al doctor y éste asentía con cara de preocupación, luego giró la cara hacia ella y sonrió calmadamente.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

\- Drogada. Hasta las cejas de drogas.

\- Si… es posible que te haya administrado demasiados analgésicos, pero créeme, se pasará pronto. Tienes que llevar el cabestrillo un tiempo y vendrás a verme cada dos días para que te mire ese hombro, ¿de acuerdo?

Sara asintió.

\- En cuanto a lo otro… No soy psiquiatra, pero puedo recomendarte algunas cosas para disminuir tu ira. No desaparecerá, pero lograremos disminuir el efecto de las consecuencias – Sara lo miraba con atención, pero no decía nada – Bien, lo primero es que gastes toda esa energía, esto es igual que cuando queremos agotar a un niño pequeño para que se duerma.

\- Pero… ¿Cómo pensáis agotarme? Mi trabajo no requiere demasiado esfuerzo físico.

\- Entrenarás conmigo.

Sara empezó a notar como todo el color de su rostro desaparecía y comenzaba a sentirse mareada de nuevo, no estaba demasiado segura de si era por las drogas o por el gran disgusto que acababan de darle.

\- No te lo tomes como algo personal, no es que no quiera entrenar contigo… Es que simplemente, el esfuerzo físico y yo no nos llevamos bien, lo he intentado alguna vez, de verdad, pero... El ritmo que llevo en mi día a día, mis… "costumbres" diarias no creo que ayuden mucho. Bebo demasiado, tendré el hígado tan deteriorado por la cirrosis que no os gustaría abrirme para comprobarlo, como una persona alcohólica de 55 años, fumo muchísimo, no puedo correr ni 5 minutos sin sofocarme. Tan solo me queda ser drogadicta.

\- Verás… esa es la segunda parte del tratamiento.

\- ¿Cómo que es la segunda parte del tratamiento? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Es que hay segunda parte?

Sara intentó sentarse en la camilla, pero debido a que estaba demasiado drogada, volvió a caer de manera brusca, así que Zoro corrió a socorrerla y junto con Chopper lograron levantarla.

\- ¿Es que acaso a parte de loca también estás sorda? – refunfuñó Zoro.

Pero Sara hizo caso omiso de su comentario, la vez que más colocada estuvo en toda su vida fue cuando estaba fabricando una bomba termonuclear casera y respiró algunos gases accidentalmente. Bueno, durante la adolescencia, cuando comenzó a fumar, alguna vez probó los porros, pero no daba más de una calada, no era una sensación que le agradase especialmente, y menos cuando luego le tocaba vomitar.

\- ¿Puedes explicarme qué es eso de la segunda parte del tratamiento?

\- Tomarás dos pastillas diarias una con el desayuno, justo después de tu entrenamiento y otra antes de irte a dormir. La de la mañana será esta – Chopper le mostró una pequeña cápsula blanca y verde – es la Fluoxetina, más conocida como Prozac, y la de la noche será esta otra, es una dosis de 1200 mg diarios. No estoy muy seguro de que esto te cure al 100% pero sí que te ayudará con tu día a día.

Silencio, Sara no tenía ni idea de qué decir en aquel momento, así que el doctor siguió con sus indicaciones:

\- Así que, como bien puedes haber deducido, se te prohíbe fumar y beber, obviamente…

\- No pienso dejar de fumar. Ni de beber.

\- Vaya, entonces serás el pack al completo: Fumadora, alcohólica y yonki.

Sara no dijo nada, sabía que tenía toda la razón del mundo, era un desastre, su vida era un completo desastre. Se llevó la mano que tenía libre a la cabeza, mientras intentaba pensar.

\- Vale, de acuerdo, ¿cuándo empiezo con el tratamiento?

\- Mañana mismo.

Le respondió Zoro con una sonrisa maligna en el rostro.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Otra vez por aquí jejeje muchas gracias a todos los que pasan a leer, a los que comentan y a todos los que marcan el fic como favorito, es muy importante y me da muchísimos ánimos para seguir :)**

Aquella noche, Sara chupó más techo que ninguna otra, incluso pudo distinguir alguna telaraña en uno de los rincones.

\- Mañana tendré que hacer una limpieza a fondo, no puedo vivir entre tanta porquería.

Según terminó su frase, miró a su alrededor, su habitación/estudio, todo estaba bastante ordenado, después del incidente de aquel día, Sara ordenó como pudo toda su zona de trabajo.

Notó una luz intensa y abrió un ojo, intentó distinguir qué era lo que ocurría, pero sus ojos aún no se habían acostumbrado a tanta luz y le era imposible ver algo.

\- ¡Venga! ¡Arriba! Te dije que hoy empezábamos con el entrenamiento – Zoro, en cuanto supo quien causaba todo el alboroto, se dio media vuelta y se tapó con las sábanas – Serás vaga… Vale, tú misma.

Sara notó como "volaba", el idiota de Zoro la había cogido en brazos y lo próximo que notó fue un golpe de agua fría. Ese espadachín había llenado la bañera antes de despertarla. El agua le entró en los pulmones y…

\- ¡SERÁS IDIOTA! – Rugió Sara - ¡Casi haces que se me disloque el otro hombro! ¡¿Cómo narices quieres que entrene así?!

\- Lo tengo todo pensado. Así que ya que he conseguido que entres en la bañera, lávate un poco y así te despejas.

Dicho eso, se apoyó contra la pared. No parecía tener intención de largarse.

\- Supongo que no pensarás quedarte ahí, ¿no? – Le preguntó Sara sorprendida.

\- Si me voy, corro el riesgo de que vuelvas a dormirte. ¿Qué piensas? ¿Qué me interesa volver a verte los tatuajes o algo? ¿O que quiero verte desnuda? Hay cosas muchísimo más importantes.

\- LÁRGATE.

No hizo falta nada más, salió del baño. Aunque Sara ni siquiera se quitó la ropa, no podía hacerlo ella sola, así que no tardó más de tres minutos, quería darse prisa y salir de aquella bañera llena de agua helada.

\- ¡Zoro!

El espadachín abrió la puerta y se la quedó mirando.

\- ¿Y ahora qué quieres? – La miró, quizás algo decepcionado - ¿Por qué llevas la ropa aún?

\- Ayúdame a salir de aquí.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Yo sola no puedo con el cabestrillo, ayúdame por favor.

Igual que cuando la tiró, Zoro la sacó sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo y la dejó caer de nuevo sobre la cama.

\- Te espero fuera, cámbiate y ponte algo seco – Sara vio cómo su entrenador salía de la habitación – Te doy 5 minutos, sino, volveré a entrar.

Sara tardó exactamente 4 minutos, no quería que le volviesen a dar un chapuzón a esas horas de la mañana.

\- Pero si aún son las 6h de la mañana, ni siquiera ha salido el sol.

\- Es la hora perfecta.

Fueron hasta la cubierta del barco, en silencio.

\- Siéntate y crúzate de piernas.

Sara lo imitó. Aunque el espadachín se limitó a cerrar los ojos y respirar _"¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer ahora?"_

\- Simplemente relájate

Sara cerró los ojos, intentó relajarse, intentó ignorar la fuerte respiración que escuchaba al dichoso espadachín. Se concentró en las suaves olas que chocaban contra el casco. Comenzó a balancearse levemente con el ritmo de éste hasta que todo se tornó oscuro y dejó de pensar completamente.

\- ¡TE HAS DORMIDO! – vociferó Zoro

Sara se levantó de un salto, no sabía dónde estaba ni qué era lo que estaba haciendo hasta que…

\- ¿Cómo es posible que te hayas dormido mientras meditabas? – el espadachín estaba realmente cabreado.

\- La pregunta no es esa. La pregunta es ¿cómo es posible NO dormirse a las seis de la mañana mientras meditas?

\- Tienes el hombro mal y el tobillo jodido. No podías entrenar físicamente.

\- Podíamos habernos tomado un receso de nuestro entrenamiento.

\- Sería un descanso si hubiésemos empezado con él, ¡Idiota!

Zoro estaba muy muy cabreado con Sara. La consideraba demasiado desesperante, pero desgraciadamente (para Sara), éste se había ofrecido a ayudarla a sobrellevar su enfermedad. Provocándolo de esa forma, sólo conseguiría que fuese más duro con ella.

\- Vale vale, perdóname, volveremos a intentarlo, prometo que esta vez no me dormiré.

\- Ya es la hora de la comida, lo intentaremos cuando hayamos comido.

Eso no le pareció muy buena idea a Sara, con el estómago lleno, volvería a dormirse. Pero pensó que no le quedaba más remedio, al fin y al cabo, aquello lo hacía por su bien.


	11. Capítulo 11

**He decidido que era buena idea subir un nuevo capítulo, ya sé que ayer mismo subí uno, pero soy plenamente consciente de que era muy corto y creo que algo aburrido... El tiempo que empleé en ese capítulo no estaba para nada inspirada, N.A.D.A jajajaja**

Cuando estábamos comiendo, Sara tenía un hambre voraz. Ya había comenzado con la medicación y aquellas dosis le daban demasiada hambre.

"Tendré que empezar a hacer ejercicio" pensó para sí, estaba claro que al final, el entrenamiento con Zoro le vendría bien, tenía que dejar de llevar esa vida tan sedentaria que consistía en beber, fumar y dormir.

\- ¿En qué piensas Sara? ¿Sigues preocupada por tu entrega? – le preguntó Franky

"¡La entrega!" Lo había olvidado completamente, aún le quedaban un par de días, pero no estaba como para perder el tiempo. Pero tampoco podía dejar los entrenamientos, apenas habían empezado. Estaba empezando a agobiarse y sin darse cuenta, había dejado de comer.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – Le preguntó Luffy – No te preocupes, si alguien intenta hacerte daño, nosotros le patearemos el culo. Con nosotros estarás a salvo.

Lo hacía todo tan simple. Pero ese comentario no hizo sino, preocuparla aún más. "Ese era el problema".

\- Perdona, ¿me pones un poco más de cerveza? – le pidió a Sanji.

\- No puedes beber Sara – le advirtió Chopper.

Aún así, Sara cogió la jarra de cerveza que le había extendido Sanji. Estaba dispuesta a llevársela a la boca cuando alguien se la quitó con un movimiento brusco.

\- Chopper te ha dicho que no puedes beber, así que no vas a beber – le dijo de manera autoritaria Zoro.

Sara lo miró con desprecio y éste, sin previo aviso, la cogió de la mano y se la llevo fuera de la cocina.

\- Vamos a continuar con nuestro entrenamiento – dijo despidiéndose del resto de la tripulación.

Una vez en cubierta, lejos de los oídos del resto, el espadachín la obligó a mirarle a la cara.

\- ¿En qué estabas pensando? No puedes recurrir al alcohol cuando te agobies – le regañó.

\- No estaba agobiada. Y deja de decir eso, me siento como si fuese una alcohólica.

\- Estás empezando a serlo, así que te recomiendo que busques otra vía de escape para tus problemas.

Sara le miró. Era más que evidente que estaba cabreado con ella. Primero se duerme mientras meditaba y luego desobedece al médico.

\- Chopper y yo te estamos cubriendo, así que más te vale que te comportes.

\- ¿Y por qué lo haces? – Le cuestionó Sara – Puedes delatarme y convencer a tu capitán que lo mejor es dejarme tirada en pleno mar.

Él se quedó en silencio.

\- ¡Venga! ¡Contéstame! – Le provocaba – ¿Dime por qué no me delatas y me dejas tirada?

Zoro se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse.

\- No pienso hablar contigo hasta que te calmes.

Sara le cogió del brazo y le dio un tirón provocando que el espadachín se girase y la mirase.

\- He dicho que me contestes. Es lo que hacéis todos, ¿no?

Siguió sin obtener respuesta. Sabía que esa necesidad de beber cuando estaba en problemas no era normal. Sara se dio media vuelta y se marchó, camino a su habitación.

Cuando llegó a su habitación rebuscó entre los cajones, sabía que tenía que tener una botella de ginebra. Intentó tranquilizarse, se sentó en el borde de la cama, sacó un cigarro y se lo llevó a la boca. Dejó que éste se consumiera y después, tiró la colilla. Se tumbó boca arriba, el efecto de los analgésicos estaba empezando a desaparecer y tenía demasiado calor, así que decidió darse una ducha. Intentó quitarse la ropa, pero era demasiado difícil hacerlo sólo con una mano, y más para una persona tan patosa como ella. A duras penas logró quitarse los pantalones y, enfadada, decidió que se metería bajo el chorro de agua con la camiseta.

Sara perdió la noción del tiempo, algo que le ayudó a calmarse, sabía que tenía que pedirle disculpas a Zoro. Entonces escuchó como llamaron a su puerta y aquello la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Cogió una toalla y se la puso como pudo sobre su espalda. Abrió la puerta y se quedó ojiplática.

\- Zoro…

\- ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Te has caído en la bañera o qué? – Dijo mientras la miraba – No tienes remedio.

\- ¿Quieres pasar? – le dijo mientras se apartaba dejándole paso.

El espadachín entró y fue directo a la silla de su escritorio y se sentó.

\- Creo que me debes una disculpa – le dijo cruzado de brazos.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó mirando al suelo.

\- No te abandonaremos. Estás enferma y Chopper y yo nos hemos comprometido a ayudarte. – Sara suspiró y se dejó caer sobre su cama – Pero tendrás que hacer caso de lo que te diga. Chopper te dirá lo que más le conviene a tu salud. Si te dice que no bebas, no bebes. Si te dice que no fumes, no fumas y si te dice que debes hacer ejercicio, lo harás. ¿Entendido?

\- Entendido – le dijo mirándole por primera vez desde que entró a su habitación.

\- Le diré a Nami o a Robin que te ayuden con la ropa. O si no, cogerás un resfriado – dijo mientras se levantaba para irse.

\- Aún no me has contestado por qué lo haces.

Zoro se giró para mirarla y se acercó a ella. La miró, serio. Le miró el brazo tatuado y le apartó un mechón de pelo mojado de la cara. Estaba muy cerca, demasiado cerca de lo que Sara podía tolerar, pero no le importaba. Se le acercó un poco más, sus labios se acercaron un poco más y de repente, se separó.

\- No lo sé – le contestó, a lo que Sara se sorprendió – Supongo… – Sara vio como comenzaba a rascarse la nuca, estaba incómodo.

\- Gracias – le dijo intentando sacarlo de aquel apuro que él solito se había metido.

Se alejó completamente, siguió su camino y se fue.

Sara suspiró de nuevo. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia su escritorio. Cogió una carpeta azul y la abrió. Ahí estaban, todos los carteles de los Sombrero de Paja con sus recompensas y recordó aquella mañana en la taberna, cuando las vio por primera vez. No pensó que iba a ser tan difícil. Cada momento que pasaba en ese barco, Sara comenzaba a tener más problemas. Estaba empezando a encariñarse de ellos.

Estaba empezando a gustarle.


	12. Capítulo 12

**Este capítulo me gusta mucho, así que espero que a vosotros también os guste. Espero vuestras opiniones! :)**

Le quedaban dos semanas para llegar a su destino. Nami había hablado con ella, se iban a retrasar unos días por culpa del temporal que se acercaba.

\- Llegarás a tiempo, ¿no? – le preguntó preocupada.

\- No te preocupes Nami, me pondré en contacto con ellos. No creo que haya demasiados problemas, normalmente suelen ser comprensivos en estos temas. Yo no soy capaz de manejar el clima – le dijo con una sonrisa.

Como aquella noche no podía dormir, había decidido ponerse con los informes. Quería dejarse la bomba terminada con tiempo y poder disfrutar de sus últimos días allí, quizás ya no volviese a verlos.

Eran las 5:00 de la mañana cuando por fin logró encontrar su fallo. Tendría que repetir casi todos sus cálculos, pero tras más de seis horas sentada frente a su desordenado escritorio, había logrado obtener una respuesta coherente. Se quedó mirando de nuevo las recompensas, sabía que esto cada vez se complicaba más. Sara siempre se había ganado la vida traficando con bombas, aquello de entregar la cabeza de unos piratas… era demasiado. A medida que pasaba el tiempo en ese barco, se encariñaba más de sus tripulantes. Todos la recibieron con los brazos abiertos, unos más que otros, pero al final, acabó siendo una más de los Sombrero de Paja.

\- Quizás no deberíamos llegar nunca a esa isla. Quizás dejen que me quede con ellos para siempre – pensó Sara en voz alta.

Sacó un cigarrillo y se lo llevó a la boca. Cuando a las siete de la mañana terminó su tarea, decidió que era buen momento para irse a dormir.

Consiguió abrir los ojos y vio que ya era casi la hora de comer. Intentó cambiarse, pero con aquel trasto en el brazo era algo imposible.

\- A la mierda – dijo enfadada mientras lo intentaba romper.

Anudó un pañuelo y se lo colgó al cuello para así poder mantener el brazo sujeto y no moverlo mucho.

Salió de la habitación, quería pasear y charlar con algunos miembros de la tripulación, así que pensó que podría ir a ver a Usopp, quizás podría fabricarle alguna bomba.

\- ¡Por fin te encuentro morena! – Escuchó detrás de ella – he ido a tu habitación y no estabas, creía que ese marimo estúpido habría vuelto a maltratarte.

\- No no, de hecho, hoy creo que ni ha pasado por mi habitación – dijo pensativa.

\- Mejor, un problema menos – le contestó Sanji – Date prisa, vamos a comer ya, están todos arriba.

Ambos subieron las escaleras mientras charlaban.

\- ¿Y dices que por fin has conseguido terminar tu entrega?

\- Si… he estado toda la noche en vela, pero por fin puedo despreocuparme de eso durante unos días – le contestó aliviada con una sonrisa.

Cuando entraron a la cocina ya estaban todos comiendo, era evidente que había sido incapaces de contener su hambruna a raya.

\- Sara lo sentimos, pero ya era demasiado tarde y Sanji y tú tardabais mucho – se disculpó Nami con la boca abierta.

Todos empezaron a charlar animadamente, la cocina se convirtió en un hervidero de ruidos, a veces Sara se preguntaba cómo eran capaces de entenderse entre sí.

\- Oye Usopp, iba a buscarte antes de subir a comer.

\- ¿En serio? Hay algo en lo que el valiente Usopp pueda ayudarte – dijo el francotirador hinchando pecho.

\- Había pensado en que podríamos mirar qué tipo de artefactos te pueden servir para cuando me vaya. Puedo dejar a Franky algunos planos para que él los fabrique cuando yo no esté.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! –Interrumpió Luffy - ¿Qué quieres decir con "cuando yo no esté"? ¿Es que piensas marcharte?

\- Bueno… ese era el trato, ¿no? – Contestó Sara muy sorprendida – Yo os pagaba y vosotros me llevabais a la isla de Rothen.

\- ¡Pero yo pensaba que te caíamos bien! – dijo enfadado el capitán.

\- Oye Luffy, no te pongas así, ya sabías que Sara se marcharía cuando llegásemos a la isla – intentó calmarle Sanji.

Después de eso, el capitán se enfuruñó y siguió comiendo carne mientras maldecía con la boca llena.

\- ¿No te has planteado la posibilidad de quedarte con nosotros? – le preguntó Robin.

\- Pues… yo no…

Sara no sabía qué decir ni cómo reaccionar, claro que se lo había planteado, pero no pensaba que aquello fuese posible.

\- Chicos, chicos, será mejor que no la agobiemos – intervino Chopper – Piénsatelo, aún te quedan unos días para llegar a Rothen.

La chica simplemente asintió y siguió comiendo.

Cuando hubo terminado la comida y todos se dispersaron, Sara fue a hablar con Chopper sobre su hombro. Obviamente, éste le echó la bronca por haberse quitado el cabestrillo, pero le aceptó que llevase así el brazo.

\- Pero mañana vienes a que te lo mire y si empeora, te lo vuelvo a poner, aunque sea muy molesto – le regañaba el doctor.

Pasó la tarde encerrada en su habitación dando los últimos retoques al dispositivo y cuando se dio cuenta, ya era la hora de la cena. Como solía pasar, en las cenas, a veces se descontrolaban y se dejaban llevar por el alcohol y Sara estaba empezando a aficionarse al sake. Al final todos acaban prácticamente borrachos, siempre encontraban algo para celebrar.

Por la noche apenas podía dormir, todo le daba vueltas, así que salió a la cubierta a que le diese un poco el aire y subió al puesto de vigía. Aquella noche volvía a hacer mucho calor y Sara llevaba puesto una camiseta muy holgada y unos pantalones cortos, ni siquiera se había puesto el guante de cuero.

\- ¿No deberías estar dormida? – escuchó a sus espaldas.

\- Hola Zoro – le saludó – No puedo dormir, todo en la cama me da vueltas – le dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza – Esta mañana no fuiste a llamarme para entrenar y no te he visto en todo el día.

\- ¿Y el cabestrillo? ¿Chopper ya te dio permiso para quitártelo? – le preguntó ignorando su comentario.

\- Bueno, cuando me ha visto no le ha agradado mucho, pero me ha dicho que intente no forzarlo y que vaya a verle mañana.

\- Bien.

Fue todo lo que respondió. Se acercó a Sara y se sentó a su lado apoyando la espalda, ésta, al verlo, lo imitó quedando uno al lado del otro, borrachos. No dijeron nada durante un rato, tan solo estaban en silencio hasta que Sara se dio cuenta de que el espadachín la estaba mirando.

\- ¿Qué? – le dijo un poco brusca, le incomodaba que la mirasen.

\- Estarías mejor sin todas esas mierdas.

\- ¿Cuáles? – Aquel comentario le pilló por sorpresa a Sara – Creía que te gustaban los tatuajes.

No recordaba que el día que se los enseñó le diese a entender que no le gustaban.

\- No son los tatuajes, me encantan **tus** tatuajes. Me refiero a los piercings, tienes demasiados. Distraen y no dejan ver lo guapa que eres.

Sara no sabía si aquello que le estaba diciendo era producto del sueño, del sake de la cena o de un conjunto de todo. Pero no pudo resistirlo.

Lo besó.


	13. Capítulo 13

**Otro día más aquí, como me encanta actualizar este fic. Sé que se pueden mejorar muchísimas cosas, pero en verdad, me emociona mucho, tengo toda la historia pensada y medio escrita y me encantaría subirla ya para que me digáis que os parece jejeje pero bueno, poco a poco no? Primero os tengo que introducir en la vida de mi OC (que espero que os guste tanto como a mi, porque me parece genial, un desastre, pero es genial) y luego conocer toda la historia que hay detrás de ella. Espero que no esté quedando muy Mary Sue, no me gustan nada ese tipo de OC's, me parecen un poco aburridos, así que si hay algo que no os mola del fic, por favor, decírmelo sin ningún apuro, no tengo problemas en recibir críticas (o felicitaciones jeje) y reordenar la historia. Es algo para disfrutarlo todos, ustedes leyendo y yo escribiendo y siempre he aceptado sugerencias.**

 **Mil gracias a todos lo que dedican unos minutos a leer el capítulo y las parrafadas que cuento al principio y sobretodo, a las personas que comentan, que aunque no sean muchas, me animan a seguir subiendo y a escribir nuevos capítulos.**

Se despertó por la mañana tirada en la cama con un dolor de cabeza terrible.

\- Dios mío, ¿qué fue lo que bebí anoche? – Dijo llevándose la mano a los ojos para taparse la poca luz que entraba – No estoy acostumbrada al sake.

Se levantó con cuidado de la cama, notaba como si estuviesen tirando piedras en la cabeza. Ya eran más de las 12 del medio día y sin embargo, fuera, estaba todo prácticamente gris. Nami tenía razón, iba a empezar a empeorar el clima, posiblemente les desviaría de su rumbo original. Decidió llamar a los receptores de la bomba para darles la noticia.

\- ¿Estás con los Sombrero de Paja? – le preguntó la voz que salía del Den Den Mushi.

Silencio. Ellos sabían perfectamente que estaba con los piratas, no podía engañarles.

\- Te he hecho una pregunta muy fácil muchacha – le exigió de nuevo.

\- Si – le contestó al fin.

\- Bien. Tómate tu tiempo. Avísanos cuando estés en la isla.

Y colgó.

Sara sabía que las conversaciones deberían ser muy escuetas y sin dar demasiados datos, cualquiera de los piratas podría haberlos escuchado. Pero tan solo el hombre al otro lado del Den Den Mushi y ella sabían a lo que se refería con "tómate tu tiempo". El sentimiento de culpa empezó a apoderase de ella. Le caían bien, había hecho buenas migas con algunos de la tripulación, Usopp y Franky, ¿qué pensarían de ella? ¿Y Luffy? Luffy la había acogido sin dudarlo ni un momento.

\- Tengo que volver a verlo como hace unos días – pensaba en voz alta – Sólo es trabajo. Sólo es trabajo…

Agobiada, decidió darse una ducha. Necesitaba un café bien cargado y alguien que le contase lo que ocurrió anoche, decir que tenía lagunas era como comparar el monstruo del Lago Ness con una lagartija. Lo último que Sara recordaba era estar en la cocina con una botella de sake en la mano, brindando y bebiendo, bebiendo y brindando. Recordaba que Chopper no paraba de decirle que no debería beber tanto, mientras que los demás no paraban de decirle que dejase de aguarle la fiesta. Ni siquiera recordaba cómo había llegado a su habitación.

Después de darse la ducha decidió que su próximo destino sería la cocina, se moría por un café y algo para parar el dolor de cabeza.

\- Hola Sanji – dijo aún medio adormilada.

\- Llevas dos días levantándote bastante tarde – observó Sanji – ¿duermes bien?

\- Si… bueno, es solo que anoche bebí demasiado… ¿Me preparas un café, por favor?

\- ¿Hoy tampoco fuiste a entrenar con el marimo? – le preguntó mientras le daba la taza de café.

Ahora que lo mencionaba, esa mañana tampoco había ido a despertarla. Era la segunda vez, y está claro que la bebida no era la excusa, él aguantaba bien el alcohol.

\- Mejor – comentó Sanji adivinando la respuesta – ese idiota es inaguantable. No sé por qué accediste a entrenar con él.

\- Bueno, me vendría bien mejorar mi forma física – le mintió Sara mientras se llevaba el café a la boca.

\- A ti no te hace falta mejorar tu forma física mi dama morena – le halagó de forma cursi el cocinero.

Antes de que Sara pudiese responder, se escuchó fuera de la cocina al capitán.

\- ¡BUENOS DÍAS SHIROOOOO! – Luffy irrumpió en la cocina del peor modo para Sara.

\- ¿QUIERES COMPORTARTE IDIOTA? ¿NO VES QUE LE DUELE LA CABEZA? – Rugió el cocinero – ¡Además, se llama Sara! ¡S-A-R-A!

\- Chicos… - dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

\- Eso he dicho Sanji, Shiro – dijo un confundido Luffy.

\- Chicos… - volvió a repetir la chica.

\- ¿Es que acaso no ves la diferencia? ¿Tan lelo eres?

\- ¡CALLAOS! – gritó Sara de repente dejándolos sin habla.

Sara solía tener muy mal despertar y en situaciones en las que le acompaña una resaca y además una enorme laguna, solía costarle aún más ser amable con la gente. Se tomó el café de un sorbo. Necesitaba salir de todo el ruido.

\- Oie, Sara – la llamó seriamente Luffy.

\- Dime.

\- Me gustaría que construyeras alguna bomba para la próxima vez que luchemos contra la Marina. Una potente. Y otras para los cañones, nos vendrían bien si alguien nos vuelve a atacar, ¿podrías?

Sara sólo se le quedó sonriendo y dijo:

\- Es una orden, Capitán.

Se dio media vuelta y se marchó de la cocina.

Vio a Zoro echando su cabezadita de turno y decidió acercarse. Mientras, por el camino, se encendió un cigarro.

\- ¿Ya estás fumando? – le preguntó malhumorado sin ni siquiera abrir los ojos.

\- Buenos días para ti también – le dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

\- ¿Qué haces? Vete.

\- ¿Cómo? – le miró sorprendida.

\- Me molestas. Vete.

\- ¿Qué coño te pasa? – le preguntó Sara, estaba empezando a enfadarse.

Zoro la miró soprendido.

\- ¿Y a ti? ¿Cómo vienes a saludarme sin más? – estaba furioso, aunque no gritaba, se notaba que estaba muy furioso.

\- ¿De qué me estás hablando? ¿Es que anoche te dije algo fuera de lugar? – le preguntó preocupada.

Entonces Zoro se dio cuenta de que Sara no recordaba nada de lo sucedido la noche anterior. Así que optó por lo más fácil.

\- Estuviste muy pesada y al final tuve que llevarte a la habitación – le dijo más calmado.

\- Oh… lo siento. Bueno, ya me voy.

Se estaba yendo, el espadachín estaba viendo cómo aquella chica se iba porque él la había echado de su lado. La verdad era que le resultaba atractiva. Ya la vio en ropa interior y le pareció atractiva, además tenía carácter, le discutía, le retaba, le sacaba de sus casillas, ¿le gustaba?

\- FLASHBACK -

Zoro no podía parar de mirar a Sara. Se sentía algo mareado por el alcohol que había bebido durante la cena, siempre buscaban algo para celebrar y beber, y aquella noche no había sido diferente, solo que la veía más guapa. ¿Sería el sake? ¿Habría bebido demasiado?

\- ¿Qué? – le dijo bruscamente Sara.

No se había dado cuenta de que se había quedado embobado mirándola.

\- Estarías mejor sin todas esas mierdas – simplemente dejó que sus palabras saliesen.

\- ¿Cuáles? – Le preguntó Sara muy sorprendida – Creía que te gustaban los tatuajes.

\- No son los tatuajes, me encantan **tus** tatuajes. Me refiero a los piercings, tienes demasiados. Distraen y no dejan ver lo guapa que eres – no lo pensó, sólo lo dijo.

Sara lo miró. Él se moría de ganas por besarla, pero no terminaba de decidirse, probablemente la espantaría, y el espadachín no quería que se fuese. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Entonces ella lo hizo, sin previo aviso lo besó. Sus labios tenían ese gusto dulzón propio del sake, un olor fuerte, pero apetecible. Le encantaba. Entonces, cuando menos lo esperaba, ella se apartó dando por terminado ese beso. Fue dulce y rápido, muy rápido.

\- Creo que estamos demasiado borrachos, Zoro.

Pero él no la escuchó, le pasó la mano por detrás de la nuca y la acercó a él. Y esta vez fue el espadachín quien demandó el beso. Sabía que eso lo estaba haciendo porque había bebido demasiado esa noche, que en su estado normal ni admitiría que la chica le gustaba, pero estaba borracho. No se había equivocado, sus labios eran dulces gracias al sake, y suaves, muy muy suaves, no quería parar de besarla. Se apartó un poco, sólo un poco, lo justo para coger aire, sus labios se rozaban, la miró y volvió a acercarla hacia él para volver a sentir sus suaves labios sobre los suyos.

El beso terminó y ella se apartó de él, sonriendo. Apoyó su cabeza, cerró los ojos y pudo ver como se lamía los labios.

\- Sabes bien – le dijo – Aunque probablemente mañana no me acuerde de esto.

El problema de Zoro, era que él tenía claro de que sí se acordaría. Entonces vio como Sara apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y se quedó dormida. El espadachín resopló.

\- Creo que tenemos un problema.

Dicho esto, la tomó en brazos y la llevó a su habitación.

\- FIN FLASHBACK –

Recordando lo de la noche anterior se notó raro, esa chica era un pack: alcohólica, fumadora y yonki. Y resulta que le gustaba.

\- ¡Oye Pack! – Le gritó sin pensarlo

La susodicha se giró.

\- ¿Pack? – no tenía ni idea de a lo que se refería con eso.

\- Esta tarde entrenaré un rato, si tienes bien el hombro, comenzaremos con lo básico.

Sara puso cara de confusión.

\- No hay quien te entienda.

Pero prefirió no replicarle y se alejó mientras se encendía el segundo cigarrillo.


	14. Capítulo 14

**Primero primerísimo, muchas gracias a andres13romero11 que me comenta siempre, es genial recibir comentarios.**

 **Sin más, que hoy toca estudio, os dejo otro capítulo más.**

Cuando llegó a su habitación ya se había fumado dos cigarrillos. Tenía una dependencia a esa sustancia llamada nicotina que estaba empezando a preocuparle.

\- No debería fumar tanto, al final voy a tener que darle la razón a Chopper, incluso bajando las escaleras me sofoco – pensó la chica en voz alta.

Se sentó en su mesa y empezó a imaginar cómo podría ser esa gran bomba para su capitán. Debería ser grande, fuerte y ruidosa, como lo era él. Aquello le gustaba, no había nada en el mundo que le relajase tanto como pensar en nuevas bombas, pensar en nuevos retos. Tenía que ir a ver a Franky.

\- Hola Franky – le saludó animadamente.

\- ¡SUUUUUUPEEEEERRRRRRR! – exclamó con mucha eufória.

\- Venía a proponerte algo. Luffy me ha pedido que haga algunas bombas para los cañones y había pensado… Hay muchos piratas y muchos soldados de la Marina que tienen habilidades gracias a las frutas del diablo.

\- ¿Qué se te ha pasado por la cabeza? – le preguntó curioso el cyborg.

\- Puedo hacer que explote astillas de Kairoseki.

\- ¡Wow! Sara, eso es suuuuupeeeeerrrr – exclamó entusiasmado Franky

\- ¿Tú sabrías donde conseguirlo?

\- En la siguiente isla donde paremos, compraremos algo de ese material. No estoy muy seguro de donde, pero daremos con ello, quizás algún contrabandista – decía pensativo – Cuenta conmigo para diseñar esa bomba.

Sara sonrió y se pasó lo que restaba de tarde en el taller de Franky.

"En la siguiente isla". La siguiente era Rothen y era también el final de su trayecto.

\- Y todo lo alimento de supeeeeerrrr cola.

\- Es increíble que puedas propulsar este pedazo de cacharro solo con cola.

\- Pruébalo. Puede hacer maravillas y es de lo más barato que puedes encontrarte en el mercado.

El tiempo se le pasó volando. Franky era un gran ingeniero y le encantaba intercambiar ideas, además aprendía muchísimo de él. Estaba claro que en cuanto a la construcción, él era el más indicado, así que le había pedido ayuda para poder la obra maestra de sus inventos.

Estaba dando un paseo por aquella maravilla de barco, el Thousand Sunny era toda una obra de arte en todos los aspectos. Montones de dudas le asaltaban, sabía que no entregar a los Sombrero de Paja le supondría un problema grave. También podrían pasar de largo y quedarse con ellos, pero para ello debería explicarles por qué no podían ir a la isla, y Sara no tenía demasiada confianza en que esa historia acabase bien.

\- Luffy me salvó – la voz de Robin la sacó de sus pensamientos de repente, ni siquiera la había visto llegar. Sara no supo qué decir a eso – Solo digo que pareces preocupada.

\- No, no, es solo que estoy pensando en… – la chica suspiró, quizás no valía la pena mentirle – mi situación es complicada Robin.

\- La mía también lo era.

\- Es diferente, tú ya eras parte de esto, yo solo soy una chica que ha pagado 15.000 berries por viajar con vosotros. Este no es mi sitio.

\- Sabes que puede serlo.

\- ¿Tú crees…? – Sara vio una pequeña esperanza en todo.

\- Debes confiar en Luffy, entenderá tu situación. Él y todos los de la tripulación.

\- Yo… – Sara no sabía qué decir, quizás tenía razón.

\- Luffy se muere de ganas por que tú también formes parte de esto – Sara quedó sorprendida ante ese comentario – Piénsatelo. Y ahora subamos a cenar, creo que Sanji ya estaba preparando la mesa.

La cena fue bastante tranquila, todos hablaban animadamente y ella no paraba de darle vueltas a todo lo que había hablado con Robin. Realmente se estaba planteando la opción de hablar con ellos y contarles todo.

No probó una gota de alcohol. Decidió que dejaría descansar a su hígado durante unos días, además, después de la suculenta cena… tocaba entrenar.

\- Oye, oye, oye… espera un momento… - suplicaba Sara mientras intentaba respirar con normalidad – no puedo seguir tu ritmo.

\- Eso te pasa por no estar en forma y fumar tanto.

\- Ya… ya… pero aparte de eso… Zoro, hemos dado 15 vueltas a la cubierta, ¿cuánto tiene de eslora este buque?

\- Qué más da lo grande que sea – replicó Zoro – dijimos que el objetivo era agotarte. Y tu hombro no deja muchas otras opciones para hacer…

\- Pues bien, ya estoy agotada – le dijo mientras se sentaba.

\- Solo te dejo dos minutos y seguimos.

\- Espero que mañana no me levantes temprano, no creo que pueda moverme en un par de días.

\- Te dejaré descansar por la mañana, pero volveremos a entrenar como hoy.

\- Pero… Al menos me dejarás dormir, ¿no? – preguntó muy preocupada Sara.

El espadachín resopló.

\- Te queda un minuto de descanso.

Observó como Sara cerró los ojos. Se la quedó mirando, aquella noche también estaba muy guapa. A pesar de estar sobrio, seguía pensando que estaría más guapa sin los piercings que tenía en la cara. Y su cuerpo era muy especial, tenía tantos tatuajes que a simple vista su figura pasaba desapercibida, pero aquella noche, mientras la miraba respirar hondo pudo observarla. No podía creer que no recordase su beso de la noche anterior, se sentía… molesto, ¿cómo podía haberlo olvidado con tanta facilidad? Extendió la mano para tocarle de nuevo la cicatriz de su brazo, la recorrió hasta el codo con sus dedos índice y corazón. Ella no reaccionó en ningún momento. Abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando al espadachín.

Normalmente a Sara le incomodaba que la gente invadiese su espacio, era una chica que se agobiaba muy pronto y no digamos cuando intentaban tocarle la cicatriz o algún tatuaje. Zoro se portaba muy bien con ella, era un poco bruto a veces, pero le caía bien. Además, sentía que cuidaba de ella de alguna forma.

\- Bueno, será mejor si nos vamos a dormir pronto, ha sido todo por hoy – dijo de repente el espadachín.

\- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó sorprendida – ¿Lo dices en serio?

\- Cualquiera diría que estás aliviada.

\- ¡Qué más da! Vámonos a dormir ya.

Caminaron juntos hacia las habitaciones, de repente, Sara había recuperado toda la energía que había gastado en el entrenamiento.

\- Si mañana no llueve iré a por ti a media mañana – le avisó Zoro – Buenas noches Pack.

\- ¡Choca! – exclamó la chica levantando su puño.

\- … – el espadachín miró la mano cerrada sin entender – ¿Qué?

\- Tú sólo choca tu puño con el mío, es muy simple – y entonces Zoro chocó – ¿ves? No era tan difícil. ¡Buenas noches!

Y el espadachín se quedó mirándola mientras se marchaba y se perdía al final del pasillo.

\- Tsk… No podía ser de las que se despiden con un beso… – susurró.


	15. Capítulo 15

**Bueno bueno bueno, no os quiero malacostumbrar al actualizar tan de seguido, pero es que mañana tengo examen, acabo de salir de trabajar y no se me ocurre mejor forma de descansar cinco minutitos que actualizando. Además, siempre me pongo de buen humor cuando recibo un correo de alguien que me ha comentado jajaja**

 **Muchas gracias a una nueva seguidora,** **AsukaHyuga, creo que no hace falta que te conteste, claro que habrá que recordárselo! Y por eso chicos, no hay que beber, el hombre de tus sueños te besa y tú ni te acuerdas jajajajaja**

 **Espero que os mole este capítulo chicos!**

Sara sabía que la mañana siguiente sería dura, pero no tenía ni idea de cuánto. Intentó dar un paso y cayó al suelo sin remedio.

\- ¿Cómo se supone que entrenaré hoy si no puedo ni llegar al baño? – pensó Sara en voz alta.

Intentó levantarse de nuevo, apoyándose en la silla que estaba en su derecha. Apenas podía flexionar las piernas. Entró al baño y miró la bañera con desesperación, intentando pensar cómo iba a levantar las piernas para meterse dentro. Al principio pensó que quizás sentándose en el borde las levantaría menos, pero no contó con que se podría resbalar y caer dentro.

\- ¡Auch! – Gritó de dolor – mi cabeza…

Después de unos insufribles minutos para ponerse en pie, logró ducharse. Pensó que quizás Chopper podría darle algo para que se le pasaran las agujetas, así que después de vestirse salió en su búsqueda. Había pensado que si evitaba todo el día a Zoro, quizás no tendría que volver a hacer ejercicio. Lo había visto entrenar, sabía que no cabía la posibilidad de que ella aguantase tal entrenamiento. Si en ese momento la tiraban por la borda, ni siquiera tendría fuerzas para luchar por su vida, pensaba que morir dolía menos que aquellas agujetas. Salió al pasillo camino a la enfermería pero con lo que no contaba era con las escaleras del barco. Se quedó unos minutos mirándolas mientras que en su cabeza no paraba de pensar en lo sucedido en el baño.

\- Si alguien viene y me salva de esta, prometo hacer más ejercicio – imploró mirando al techo de Sunny.

Ella miró a su alrededor, en su mente, aquella situación terminaba cuando alguien aparecía para llevarla en brazos, pero nadie llegó. Sacó inconscientemente un cigarrillo y se lo llevó a la boca. Para llegar a la habitación de Zoro no tenía que subir escaleras, podía ir a pedirle ayuda… pero se dio cuenta que aquello arruinaría su plan de evitarlo, así que con mucho cuidado puso su pierna derecha sobre el primer escalón y, apoyándose en la pared, logró subir la izquierda. Todo muy despacio, demasiado despacio, tanto que comenzó a desesperarse al mirar lo que le quedaba.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda Sara? – la voz de su salvador se escuchó a sus espaldas.

\- ¡Franky! Por favor, ayúdame a subir las escaleras, súbeme en brazos – le pidió extendiendo los brazos.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? Zoro te dio una buena paliza ayer, ¿no? – le preguntaba mientras la subía.

\- No tolero el ejercicio, es la primera vez que hago en mi vida – le contestó algo avergonzada – Quería ir a ver a Chopper a ver si podía darme algo para aliviar las agujetas.

\- Bien, te llevaré hasta allí, apenas podías andar. Si crees que subir las escaleras es difícil, espera a bajarlas.

\- Gracias Franky.

Después de charlar animadamente con el cyborg, llegaron a la enfermería y cuál fue la sorpresa de Sara al encontrarse a Zoro dentro.

\- Sabía que tarde o temprano vendrías – dijo examinando a la pareja que acababa de entrar en la habitación – Aunque has hecho trampa, no esperaba que vinieses en brazos, así no se irán las agujetas. Ni con nada que te de Chopper.

\- Pero… - intentó decir la chica.

\- ¿Sabes con qué se quitan las agujetas? – Sara negó con la cabeza – con más ejercicio – Acto seguido, cogió a Sara en brazos sin mediar palabra y la sacó de la enfermería – Franky, gracias por traerla hasta aquí, ya me ocupo yo de ella.

\- ¡Adiós! – le despedía Chopper con una dulce sonrisa.

\- ¡Adiós Sara! Esta tarde estaremos Usopp y yo en el taller, pásate a vernos si aún te quedan fuerzas, creo que también irá Rrrrrrobin.

Y la chica vio cómo se despedía de ella con su típica postura mostrando la estrella azul de sus antebrazos. Sara los vio alejarse hasta que doblaron la esquina y los perdió completamente de vista. Aquello le había venido por sorpresa, no esperaba en absoluto que Zoro la estuviera esperando en la enfermería. Otro día más, no tenía escapatoria, su plan se había ido al traste, hiciera lo que hiciera, el espadachín siempre la encontraba y acababa haciendo todo lo posible por estar la mayor parte del día con ella. Estaba más claro que el agua que desconfiaba y no quería dejarla sola ni un solo minuto, y aquello estaba empezando a molestarla.

\- Parece que te mueres de ganas por comenzar tu entrenamiento de hoy – le dijo chistoso Zoro. La chica solo le contestó con una mirada asesina y volvió la vista al pasillo – ¿Qué te ocurre? Se supone que esto es lo que planeamos para tus idas de neura.

\- ¿Lo haces por eso? – Zoro la miró sin entender – ¿O simplemente porque piensas que en cualquier momento haré volar el barco?

\- Si haces explotar el barco, tú te hundes con nosotros, de eso me encargo yo.

En el resto del camino no intercambiaron ni una sola palabra, hasta que el espadachín volvió a romper el silencio.

\- Mi habitación está cerca de la tuya, podrías haberme avisado y te había llevado yo a la enfermería.

A Sara se le salieron los ojos de sus cuencas.

\- No mientas. Habríamos empezado antes a entrenar.

\- ¿Qué pensabas hacer? ¿Evitarme? – El espadachín vio la cara que puso – ¿¡Intentabas en serio evitarme durante todo el día!?

\- ¿De qué te sorprende?

\- Estamos viviendo en un barco, te habría encontrado tarde o temprano. Pensaba que eras más lista.

\- Todos los planes tienes cabos sueltos – dijo mientras le daba suavemente con el puño cerrado en el pecho.

Pudo ver como se dibujó una sonrisa de medio lado en la cara de Zoro y sorprendentemente, notó como ella también estaba sonriéndole.

Llegaron a la cubierta y Zoro la dejó en el suelo. El cielo estaba empezando a volverse oscuro. Las predicciones de Nami sobre el mal temporal estaban empezando a hacer acto de presencia, Sara pensó que con un poco de suerte, aquel día no tendría que entrenar.

De repente, sus plegarias fueron escuchadas por segunda vez ese día: comenzó a lloviznar.

\- Vaya, qué mala suerte, no creo que podamos hacer mucho en cubierta hoy – dijo Zoro mientras miraba al cielo.

\- Bueno, podemos aprovechar para descansar. Aunque Nami ya me avisó de que vendrían días muy malos – dijo fingiendo indiferencia.

\- ¿Piensas que no entrenaremos? – le preguntó el espadachín asombrado.

\- Bueno… no estarás pensando en hacer ejercicio bajo la lluvia, podemos pillar una pulmonía y yo no estoy por la labor. Desde que subí a este buque mi salud ha corrido grave peligro.

\- No entrenaremos en cubierta – dijo haciendo hincapié en la última palabra. Sara tragó con dificultad, al final no se libraría – Vamos a calentar o mañana te levantarás peor. Correremos durante unos minutos y luego nos subiremos al "Nido del Cuervo". Allí podremos entrenar bien, hay espacio de sobra para los dos.

Comenzaron a correr, pero a las dos vueltas el diluvio del antiguo testamento comenzó a caer sobre ellos, y tuvieron que dejar el calentamiento para ponerse a cubierto. Cuando ya estaban dentro, Zoro se quedó mirando a la chica, estaba empapada, de pies a cabeza. Tenía toda la ropa pegada a causa del agua, era la primera vez que se fijaba en sus pechos. Ella estaba demasiado ocupada intentando recuperar el aliento, así que no se daba cuenta de que el espadachín no podía parar de mirarla. Sintió como estaba comenzando a tener calor, incluso aquella camiseta empapada comenzaba a molestarle, y notó como estaba empezando a tener cierta presión en sus pantalones. Desde la noche en que se besaron, se había sentido atraído por la chica, pero no pensó que podría pasarle eso, y mucho menos con ella delante. Así que intentó pensar en otra cosa que le ayudase a solventar aquella situación.

\- Bien, no te preocupes, aquí tengo algo de ropa seca, te quedará enorme, pero mejor eso a que pilles un resfriado. Además con suerte habrá por ahí algunos pantalones de Nami, a veces viene a entrenar – le dijo intentando distraerse.

\- Ya. Y… ¿Dónde me cambio? – dijo mirando a su alrededor.

\- Pues aquí – le contestó encogiéndose de hombros como si no viese el problema – Si tanta vergüenza te da, me doy la vuelta.

La verdad que aquella nube que había sobre ellos era bastante fea, muy negra, no tenía pinta de que les iba a dejar salir de allí en un tiempo, al menos no secos. Así que ante aquella evidencia, Sara suspiró.

\- Pues… Vale, date la vuelta.

Zoro se dio la vuelta, pero hizo algo que a Sara no se le habría pasado por la cabeza. Él también estaba empapado, así que comenzó a quitarse la camiseta blanca. Sabía que el espadachín entrenaba muchísimo y que a causa de eso, tenía un cuerpo espectacular, pero… no le había visto sin camiseta hasta ese momento. Tenía una espalda que a Sara le dejó sin palabras.

\- Wow… – se le escapó en un susurro, pero no lo suficiente bajo como para que Zoro no lo escuchara.

\- ¿Eh? – Dijo mientras se giraba – ¿aún estás así?

\- Perdón, es que… bueno, nunca te había visto sin camiseta – le confesó la chica avergonzada.

Entonces ella comenzó a avanzar hacia él. La verdad que no estaba muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo, pero le apetecía tanto estar cerca del espadachín que comenzó a andar sin pensarlo dos veces. Él comenzó a tener calor de nuevo, y aquello no era bueno, como tenía la camiseta en la mano, la utilizó para taparse el bulto de la entrepierna.

\- ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó Zoro algo incómodo.

Sara no contestó y siguió avanzando. A ella también se le había pasado el frio a causa de la lluvia y de la ropa mojada, era bastante evidente que ella también sentía muchísima calor.

\- Vaya… estás…

Cuando ya estaba frente a él, estiró la mano y le tocó el torso mojado. Le miró a los ojos, Zoro estaba algo sorprendido, no había pensado que algo así podría pasar. Sara estaba tan segura de sí misma que le cogió la camiseta con la que se estaba tapando y la tiró al suelo. En aquel momento estaba más decidida que nunca y se acercó aún más a él hasta notar su erección. Ambos comenzaron a respirar cada vez más rápido, aquella situación les excitaba demasiado.

\- Hoy no estamos borrachos – comentó Sara, lo que provocó que Zoro se sorprendiese.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de lo que pasó aquella noche?

\- Vagamente, bebí demasiado.

Sara no dio ninguna explicación más y se quedó esperando, esperando a que el espadachín hiciese algo. Estaba deseando que la besara.

Él se dio cuenta, dudó un momento, pero no pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que se decidió a pasar su mano izquierda por la cintura de la chica, acercándola más a él, si aún era posible, y la derecha la posó sobre su nuca hasta que sus labios se juntaron. Desde aquella noche llevaba esperando que se repitiera aquel momento. Había demasiada insistencia en aquel beso. Él notó cómo ella levantó los brazos y rodeó su cabeza con ellos acariciando su pelo. Ambos se morían de ganas. Se separaron, cogieron aire y esta vez, fue ella la que se lazó de nuevo a la boca del espadachín empujando suavemente su cabeza hacia ella. El espadachín pudo notar cómo su lengua jugaba con la de él, se separó un poco y le mordió con ternura el labio inferior. Aquello fue demasiado, la empujó contra la pared sin dejar de besarla y notó como ella bajaba una de las manos hasta su erección y él metió su mano bajo aquella camiseta mojada. Su piel estaba húmeda, pero era suave, pudo notar que tenía otro piercing en el ombligo.

\- Cada vez me sorprendes más – le dijo haciendo referencia al piercing.

\- Pues si ese te sorprende, sube un poco más.

Aquello era una locura y aunque ya casi no llovía, ninguno de los dos podía parar.

Entonces la dichosa voz del cocinero se escuchó.

\- ¡Mi dulce Sara! ¡MARIMO! ¡A COMEEEEEEER!

Era la llamada a la comida, ambos se miraron con algo de desesperación, su respiración era entrecortada.

\- No puedo creerlo. Lo odio – maldijo Zoro - ¡Ya vamos! – Gritó en la dirección de la que provenía la voz de Sanji – Será mejor que… bueno, mejor nos vamos a comer.

Zoro se puso una camiseta seca y salió rápidamente de allí, dejando a Sara aún intentando recuperarse de aquel momento. Miró a la puerta por la que el espadachín había salido y suspiró.

\- Hay que joderse – dijo enfadada.


	16. Capítulo 16

**No he podido evitar actualizar hoy! Es que he tenido examen, he ido a currar y me supuestamente ahora mismo debería estudiar para el que será mi último examen de la convocatoria, pero es que no me apetece nadaaaaaaaa. Además, creo que ahora es cuando se está poniendo interesante, parece que empieza a surgir algo entre esta pareja, Sara no sabe ni por donde le viene el aire a veces y no digamos a Zoro, y bueno, que no quede atrás la historia del OC, que hoy hay un pequeño adelanto.**

 **Mil gracias a los que leen por supuesto a los que comentan, aunque no sois muchos, me alegra saber que alguien se toma un momentito en darme su opinión. Que por supuesto, si hay algo que no gusta, no dudéis en decir, estoy abierta a críticas constructivas.**

 **A leeeeeer!**

En aquella comida, Zoro ni siquiera la miró. No es que hablasen demasiado dejante de la tripulación, Sara había hecho mejores migas con Franky y Usopp, pero no podía parar de dirigirles miradas furtivas de vez en cuando con la esperanza de encontrarse con su mirada. Pero no fue así, lo que dejó a la chica un poco decepcionada.

\- Oye Sara, ¿cómo van los entrenamientos? – Le preguntó Chopper cuando estuvieron solos en la cubierta – ¿Zoro te está ayudando?

\- Bueno, sí, están siendo duros para mí, acabo bastante exhausta.

\- Ese es el objetivo, tendré que felicitarle entonces, es un cabezota y a veces no hace caso de nada.

\- ¿Sabes dónde está por cierto?

\- Creo que ha subido otra vez al gimnasio, pensaba que habíais quedado otra vez – dijo curioso Chopper.

Siguió un rato más hablando con el renito y al final, después de unos minutos en los que se debatía entre ir a buscarlo o marcharse a su habitación, decidió que sería buena idea hablar de lo que había pasado. Se quedó parada en la escalera, pensando si sería buena idea, y al final cuando estuvo a punto de entrar, se abrió la trampilla de repente.

\- Llevo 5 minutos esperando a que te decidas a entrar.

Aquello pilló a Sara bastante desprevenida.

\- ¿Me estabas esperando?

\- Eres muy ruidosa, he escuchado cómo subías.

Sara guardó silencio. Seguía teniendo la camiseta, pero no podía parar de mirarlo igualmente, hacía apenas unas horas, estaba tocando aquel esculpido cuerpo, se había acercado a él decidida y ahora, se sentía como una niña pequeña y no sabía muy bien cómo abordar el tema.

\- Oye Pack, lo de antes… – dijo antes de que ella pudiese decir nada.

\- No te preocupes, olvídalo – dijo Sara automáticamente, ni siquiera sabía por qué lo había dicho.

\- Bueno, es que sólo me dejé llevar, estabas ahí, mirándome de esa forma y empapada y te has acercado a mí, y bueno, lo siento.

\- No, no, perdóname, no debería haberme comportado así.

\- Soy un espadachín. No debería distraerme tan fácilmente cuando veo a una chica atractiva. Ese es el cocinero pervertido. Yo no hago esas cosas – dijo algo fastidiado.

\- ¿Te resulto atractiva? –Preguntó Sara sorprendida.

\- Es obvio – le dijo sin mirarla.

\- Oh…

El cuerpo de Sara solía llamar la atención, pero no solía resultarle atractivo a muchas personas, su físico era bastante peculiar con todos esos tatuajes y piercings, sobretodo por todos los tatuajes. Se acercó a él, por alguna extraña razón, le encantaba sentirse sexy para él. Ahora era ella la que estaba enfadada con el cocinero por haberlos interrumpido.

Miró al espadachín con curiosidad, él simplemente la ignoraba, o eso era lo que parecía. Zoro estaba limpiando una de sus katanas estaba esforzándose en quitarse de la cabeza lo que había ocurrido ese día, estaba tan concentrado que apenas se dio cuenta de que Sara se había sentado a su lado, se había sentado muy cerca, tanto que sus brazos se rozaban.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – le preguntó extrañado.

\- Me gusta estar contigo. ¿Puedo quedarme un rato?

\- Si no haces ruido, no hay problema.

\- Borde – le dijo sonriendo.

Giró un poco la cabeza para mirarlo y le besó el hombro. Luego apoyó su cabeza en éste hasta que se quedó completamente dormida.

Volvió a despertar en su habitación, como la otra noche. Miró el reloj que tenía en la mesita y aún marcaban las 7:30 de la mañana. Decidió por primera vez que sería buena idea levantarse y aprovechar un poco más el día para variar. Se había levantado de muy buen humor, estaba muy contenta, incluso le apetecía sorprender a Zoro a primera hora de la mañana para ir a entrenar.

\- Eso sí que será una sorpresa para él – murmuró en voz baja mientras se imaginaba la situación.

Justo cuando salía de la ducha, sonó el Den Den Mushi que tenía en la habitación.

\- Hola Sara – se escuchó al otro lado.

\- ¿Hay algún problema? – le preguntó a la voz que salía del audífono.

\- Eso quería preguntarte yo a ti.

\- ¿A qué se refiere? – le preguntó intentando disimular su preocupación.

\- No te hagas la tonta muchacha. El otro día te noté algo inquieta. Quería asegurarme de que el plan marcha bien. De que no hay ningún problema.

\- La bomba ya está terminada – se apresuró a decir.

\- No me refiero a la bomba – hubo un silencio – No tienes ni idea de lo que te estás jugando muchacha.

\- ¿A qué se refiere? – por alguna razón, aquello sonaba como una amenaza.

\- Solo digo que no falles. Esta vez no tienes opción.

Colgó.

No pudo decir nada más. Tampoco habría sabido qué decir. Aquello le dejó bastante descolocada. ¿A qué se refería con que "no tengo ni idea de lo que me estoy jugando"?

Sara comenzó a agobiarse. Aquello no era bueno. Ni el agobio ni la situación en la que estaba. Y dejar que el tiempo pasara lo único que hacía era empeorarlo. Necesitaba hablarlo con alguien. Tiró la toalla, se puso lo primero que encontró y salió de su habitación.

TOC TOC TOC

Espero impaciente en la puerta, hasta que ésta se abrió.

\- ¡Vaya Sara! – exclamó – No te esperaba tan temprano por aquí.

\- Necesito contarte algo. Es importante


	17. Capítulo 17

**Hoy por fin terminó mi tortura de exámenes, por fin soy libre! Qué ganas tenía de poder sentarme un día delante del ordenador y poder ver una serie sin tener en mente que tengo que dejarla para ponerme a estudiar jejeje Además, ahora tengo tiempo para seguir este fic.**

 **Muchas gracias de nuevo a todos los que leen y sobretodo, a los que comentan.**

\- ¿Dónde diablos se ha metido el Pack? – decía un Zoro muy cabreado – Va a hacer que me retrase en mi entrenamiento.

Zoro se había pasado la mayor parte de la mañana buscando a Sara por todo el barco y no vio ni rastro de ella. Ni siquiera conseguía distinguir el olor a cigarrillo por ninguna parte.

\- Muy bien, no soy su niñera, no pienso pasarme el día buscándola.

Sus pasos le dirigían hacia cubierta, pero su mente se recorría todo el barco intentando encontrar algún rincón que podría habérsele pasado.

\- Incluso he ido a la bodega – pensaba el espadachín en voz alta y algo fastidiado.

\- ¡Ey Zoro!

Un grito le sacó de sus pensamientos, estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando escuchó que alguien al final del pasillo le llamó.

\- Hola Usopp.

\- Oye, ¿has visto a Sara? Tengo una idea para algunas bombas, pero no la encuentro por ningún lado.

\- Pues no, no la he visto esta mañana.

\- ¿Crees que estará en la bodega?

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a saber eso? – le preguntó molesto.

\- Bueno, siempre estáis juntos – le dijo Usopp sin darle mucha importancia al comentario.

\- No soy su sombra. Ella sabrá dónde se mete – le contestó demasiado borde el espadachín.

Acto seguido, se dio media vuelta y se largó subió las escaleras sin dejar que su compañero le diese tiempo a contestar.

Decidió cambiar de opinión. Se sentó en cubierta dejando sus katanas a su lado y cerró los ojos, intentando tranquilizarse. No sabía muy bien qué era lo que más le molestaba: si el hecho de que no había ni rastro de la chica en todo el barco, o que ahora todo el mundo pensaba que siempre estaban juntos.

" _Suena a como si fuésemos pareja"_ pensó. Automáticamente frunció el entrecejo, enfadado. _"Bueno, es guapa y tiene unos labios suaves"_. Cambio de postura, pensar esas cosas le incomodaba. Comenzó a recordar lo ocurrido la otra mañana. No podía negar que la chica le gustaba un poco. Pero tampoco era como para pasarse el día con ella o buscándola. Ya aparecería y entrenarían. ¿A qué venía tanta necesidad de estar con ella? Era una tontería, de hecho, no tenía ni por qué esperarla para entrenar. Había perdido toda la mañana esperando a que el Pack se decidiese a aparecer para entrenar juntos, _"no, nada de eso, voy a entrenar y que cuando llegue, que haga lo que le dé la gana"_.

\- ¿Estás durmiendo?

Aquella voz hizo que se hiciese el vacío en su estómago, como cuando llevas tanto tiempo esperando a que suceda algo y cuando ya te has convencido de que no pasará, aparece. Se había pasado la mañana recriminándose por pensar tanto en ella, y ahí estaba, plantada frente a él y provocándole algo… raro.

\- "Estaba" – le corrigió – Hasta que me has despertado – dijo abriendo los ojos - ¿Qué te ocurre?

\- Solo estoy cansada. No he dormido bien esta noche.

La chica estaba frente a él, de cuclillas y sonriendo, pero parecía algo seria.

\- Si quieres, dejamos el entrenamiento para luego – Ahí estaba, otra vez posponiendo las cosas por ella.

\- ¿Seguro? Creo que podría aguantar verte entrenar – dijo riendo.

 _"Qué sonrisa tan bonita"_. Ya apenas se acordaba de por qué antes estaba tan enfadado.

\- ¡Ey! ¡Pareja! La comida ya está lista – les gritó Franky desde la puerta.

Ahora lo recordaba.

\- ¡Cállate Franky! – le dijo Zoro.

\- No te burles de nuestros entrenamientos. Tú siempre serás mi compañero preferido Franky, hoy pasaré la tarde contigo, Usopp me ha dicho que tiene algunas ideas – le contestó Sara al ciborg mientras dejaba atrás al espadachín.

\- ¡SUUUUUPEEEEERRRRRR!

Zoro se sintió algo decepcionado al darse cuenta de con qué facilidad era capaz de cambiar sus entrenamientos, ni siquiera le había preguntado.

Todos pasaron a la cocina y devoraron con hambruna cualquier cosa comestible que había sobre la mesa.

\- ¡Ey! ¡Eso era mío! – le dijo Luffy a Sara enfadado.

\- Estaba en el plato común, yo he llegado antes – le replicó al capitán.

\- ¡Nunca comes tanto!¡Dámelo a mí!

\- NO.

Ese no fue demasiado fastidioso, lo dijo arrastrando cada letra, mientras se llevaba el muslo a la boca y lo masticaba mirando a Luffy. Aquel día, Sara estaba nerviosa, casi se había terminado el paquete de cigarrillos. Había prometido a Chopper que intentaría cuidar su salud, así que cada vez que tenía ansiedad, comía, intentaba "sustituir" los pequeños arrebatos de fumar y beber con la comida. Aunque sabía que tendría que hacer algo de ejercicio o sino, aumentaría considerablemente su peso.

\- Oie, Sara, ¿esta tarde iremos al taller? – le preguntó Usopp al salir de la cocina.

\- Claro, pero tengo que hacer algo de ejercicio. Se me pasó mi entrenamiento diario, voy a hablar con Zoro.

Estaba sentado, como de costumbre, echando lo que él llama "una cabezadita de 5 minutos". Sara sacó un cigarrillo y se lo llevó a la boca mientras avanzaba hasta él, le dio un poco en el hombro y el espadachín gruñó.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Oye, perdona por dejarte esta mañana plantado, tenía que resolver algo

\- ¿Ya estás fumando otra vez?

\- Había pensado que quizás esta tarde te apetezca entrenar un poco.

Zoro abrió un poco los ojos y la miró.

\- Hace demasiado calor, entrenar a estas horas puede hacer que nos dé una insolación. Entrenaré antes de cenar. Tú haz lo que quieras – y dicho esto, volvió a cerrar los ojos.

\- Iré a buscarte a tu habitación. Gruñón.

Sara cogió el camino a su habitación, antes de pasarse por el taller, debía hacer una llamada.

Una vez en la habitación, marcó los números apuntados en su libreta.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – escuchó al otro lado del Den Den Mushi.

\- Quería tranquilizarle.

\- ¿Tranquilizarme? – se extrañó la voz misteriosa.

\- Si. He hablado con la navegante del barco. Me ha asegurado que no habrá más retrasos.

\- De acuerdo.

\- En poco más de una semana tendrá a los Sombrero de Paja.


	18. Capítulo 18

**Poco que decir, han sido unas semanas espesas y duras de llevar, así que os dejo el capítulo, me anima actualizar :)**

 **Que disfruten!**

\- Muy bien muchacha. Quería escuchar eso.

\- Se los entregaré cuando me pague. Me he gastado una buena parte para poder montarme en este barco. Estos piratas no son baratos.

-No te preocupes Sara. Si nos traes a los Sombreo de Paja, te pagaremos lo que nos digas, sólo di una cantidad.

 _"¿Así de fácil?"_ Sara podría hacer aquello que llevaba rondándole la cabeza desde hacía un tiempo. Podría pedirle la cantidad suficiente para retirarse del mercado, desaparecer y vivir una vida tranquila.

\- 300 millones – dijo la chica sin tapujos.

\- Vaya, te gusta la vida modesta muchacha. Serán 600 millones, por las molestias. Si nos traes a los Sombrero de Paja, te pagaremos 600 millones de berries – dijo la voz mientras se regodeaba en su propia dicha – Fijaremos el punto de intercambio dos días antes de que llegues a la isla. Llámanos.

Fin de la conversación.

Sólo tendría que llevarlos a la isla, al punto que acordasen y ya. Sería libre, se retiraría y no tendría que pasar el resto de sus días recibiendo órdenes de nadie, diseñando bombas para Dios sabe quién. Podría vivir en paz, vivir en una pequeña aldea tranquila, lejos de traficantes y piratas. Quizás incluso plantaría un huerto, siempre había querido tener un pequeño huerto en su jardín. Y quién sabe, quizás se enamorase, formaría una familia y tendría una vida de una persona normal, sin complicaciones.

Sara suspiró.

\- Lo siento chicos, pero estoy cansada de esto. Necesito paz en mi vida.

Acto seguido se encendió un cigarro y salió de la habitación para ir al taller. Tendría que disfrutar de sus días con los chicos.

Sara pasó toda la tarde con Franky y Usopp, aunque su mente estaba en otra cosa.

\- Mira, Franky me había comentado tu idea de usar Kairoseki. Había pensado que cuando lleguemos a Mars podremos…

\- ¿A dónde? – Preguntó Sara extrañada.

\- A Mars, al parecer es la isla con más tráfico de minerales que hay en todo el Grand Line – aclaró Usopp.

\- Ya sé qué es Mars, pero tenemos un Eternal Pose que nos lleva a la isla de Rothen – dijo Sara aún confusa.

\- Pero podemos conseguir un Log Pose que nos lleve hasta Mars, está a pocos días de Rothen.

La angustia se apoderó del cuerpo de Sara.

\- Oye…

\- Ya nos has dicho que aún no sabes si vengas – interfirió Franky – pero estás pensándotelo ¿no?

\- Bueno, yo… No creo que sigáis queriendo a una traficante en el barco.

\- No digas tonterías, mira todo lo que estamos construyendo, necesito que alguien fabrique artefactos para el Gran Capitán Usopp.

\- Solo decimos, que a todos nos gustaría que nos acompañases en nuestra aventura.

\- Chicos, no creo que vaya con vosotros – sentenció Sara – Creo que mejor lo dejamos esto para mañana.

Sara se levantó y salió del taller. Necesitaba un trago. Y algún cigarro. ¿Cómo podía sentirse tan mal? Tan solo era trabajo.

Decidió que era demasiado temprano para beber y subió a la cocina, quizás lo mejor era tomarse una tila o algo que le relajase o algo.

\- ¿Necesitas algo bella? – le preguntó Sanji.

\- Si… ¿Por qué no me pones un whisky con hielo? – dijo enfadada.

\- Sara… son solo las seis de la tarde… - le contestó Sanji algo preocupado.

\- Tranquilo, estaba bromeando. Cámbiame el whisky por agua.

\- ¿Aún te ronda en la cabeza la duda de si deberías quedarte con nosotros? – le preguntó mientras le tendía el vaso con agua, tenía una pinta bastante apetecible, con una rodajita de limón y gotitas que resbalaban desde el borde del vaso _"vaya, así sí que podría soportar la abstinencia de alcohol"_.

\- Bueno, he tenido una charla con Franky y Usopp. Quieren que me quede.

\- Todos queremos que te quedes. Incluso creo que al Marimo le gustaría que te quedases.

\- Ya… de eso no estoy tan segura – y rió tristemente – tengo algunos problemas que debería resolver antes de lanzarme al mar. Además, yo siempre he querido vivir una vida tranquila, en algún pueblecito.

\- Pero esa no es la vida que tienes – Sanji le devolvió de una bofetada a la realidad.

\- No… no la tengo, pero puedo conseguirla – respondió ansiosa.

\- Yo no soy un experto, pero una vez que estás dentro del tráfico de armas… tengo entendido que no es tan fácil salir de ahí – puntualizó.

\- Bueno, me van a pagar muy bien esta vez. Es un mero intercambio, algo simple.

\- Parece que es importante la mercancía.

\- No sabes cuánto… Ha sido un hueso duro de roer. Pero puede ser mi billete a la libertad. Por fin podré dejar esto. Con ese dinero podré desaparecer.

\- ¿No existe ninguna posibilidad de que te quedes?

\- Llevo casi toda mi vida en calabozos, en la cárcel y traficando con bombas que no sé para qué son destinadas. No sé si matan a gente inocente o a delincuentes, no sé si se utilizan en batallas entre piratas o si eso está bien. Siempre estoy huyendo, utilizando identidades falsas para que mi cara no aparezca en ningún cartel de "Se Busca", no sé si cuando un chico me mira es porque le gusto o porque sabe que me traigo algo malo entre manos – suspiró – Necesito un descanso.

Sanji la dejó a solas en la cocina con sus pensamientos. Obviamente él también se disgustó al saber que no tenía intención de quedarse, lo que hacía mucho más difícil traicionarlos.

Salió de la cocina y dejó que los últimos rayos de sol que caían sobre la cubierta, le diesen en la cara. Sara había tomado su decisión. No había forma de que la hiciesen cambiar de parecer.

\- Así que te vas a marchar – dijo una voz a sus espaldas.


	19. Capítulo 19

**Buenas noches a todos! (Aquí en España jajaja) Actualizo una vez más, me parece que ya me quedan como dos capitulos para ponerme al día y ya vuelvo a ir con los capítulos al día. Me parece que ahora mismo voy por la mitad de la historia, más o menos, no sabría decir, quizás algo menos de la mitad, aún queda un ratito más de la loca de Sara.**

 **Tengo que dar las gracias a AsukaHyuga que siempre comenta (respondiendo a tu pregunta, no, Zoro no es tan bobo, ya lo descubrirás en este capítulo jejejeje). También me ha comentado un anónimo nuevo, que apenas empezó la historia, me alegro muchísimo de que te haya gustado, es genial tener nuevos lectores y que por supuesto, comenten, me anima mucho a seguir escribiendo.**

 **Os dejo con uno de mis capítulos favoritos, espero que lo disfrutéis.**

\- Es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas, ¿no te lo han enseñado nunca? – le dijo algo molesta Sara.

Zoro frunció el entrecejo y se dio media vuelta para marcharse, dejando a la chica sola, mirando al mar. Después de darle muchas vueltas, decidió ir a hablar con Zoro. Llegó a la puerta del espadachín, respiró hondo, contó hasta 10 y llamó. Nada. Volvió a llamar con algo más de insistencia. Sin respuesta.

 _"Quizás no está aquí"_

Decidió irse, cuando escuchó que se abría la puerta.

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora? – Le preguntó un somnoliento Zoro – Estaba durmiendo.

\- Venía a hablar contigo. Creo que antes he sido un poco borde.

\- Pues sí.

\- Bueno… ¿Me dejas pasar? – le preguntó viendo que no le invitaba..

El espadachín resopló.

\- Pasa.

La habitación era… muy simple. Apenas tenía la cama y una mesita de noche.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Te vas a marchar? – le preguntó impaciente.

\- Bueno, ese es el plan – Sara estaba demasiado nerviosa y no entendía por qué.

\- Ya…

\- No voy a cambiar de opinión Zoro.

\- Pero te llevas bien con todos y a Luffy le encantaría, de hecho ya te lo ha pedido.

\- Te digo lo mismo que al resto: Necesito algo de paz. Siempre he sido una problemática y en la adolescencia mientras debería estar sentada en un pupitre aprendiendo cosas para mi futuro me dedicaba a fumar y pagar a alguien mayor de edad para que nos comprase unas cervezas a mis amigos y a mí. Y eso en mis mejores días, el resto me lo pasaba en el calabozo.

\- ¿Pero qué clase de niñata eras? – le preguntó Zoro impresionado.

\- Ya te dije que desarrollé un carácter muy difícil cuando mi padre se marchó.

\- Y tanto… - murmuró el espadachín.

Como respuesta, Sara le lanzó una mirada asesina.

Silencio.

\- ¿No hay absolutamente ninguna posibilidad de que te quedes con nosotros? – preguntó Zoro esperanzado.

Sara lo miró, entre sorprendida y dudosa, para al final mover la cabeza negativamente. El espadachín estaba fastidiado, le molestaba saber que en poco más de una semana no la volverían a ver más.

\- Vosotros también me habéis caído muy bien. No sabes lo poco que me apetece hacer esto.

\- Pues entonces no lo hagas – le dijo Zoro acercándose más a ella.

\- Ya te he dicho que…

Estaban muy cerca. Sara levantó la mano y la pasó por el torso del espadachín. _"Cómo me gustaría que no tuviese la camiseta puesta"_.

\- ¿Qué? – le preguntó Zoro sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

\- Pues… Zoro yo…

Él se acercó un poco más hasta el punto de que sus narices casi se rozaban. No podía parar de mirar sus labios.

\- ¿Tú… qué? – Le preguntó a la vez que le pasaba el pelo tras la oreja.

\- Deja de hacer esto – le dijo casi sin aliento.

\- ¿Hacer qué? Eres tú la que no para de acariciarme.

De pronto, Sara se dio cuenta que seguía teniendo una de las manos sobre el pecho del espadachín y le acariciaba inconscientemente.

La chica fue a decir algo pero entonces Zoro terminó con el espacio que había entre ellos. La besó. Le encantaba tanto los labios de esa chica que llevaba deseando probarlos desde la primera vez que se besaron. Esa vez no sabía a sake, ni siquiera a cigarro, simplemente sabía a ella, y aquello le gustaba aún más. Le encantaba besarle el labio inferior y notar el aro que lo rodeaba. Le cogió la cabeza suavemente con ambas manos para no dejarla escapar.

Entonces, Sara le apartó con delicadeza.

\- Pienso marcharme igualmente – dijo sin separarse demasiado de él.

\- Está bien.

Y volvió a besarla. Y esta vez ella le bajó las manos hasta su cintura para poder rodearle el cuello con mayor facilidad. Con las manos ahí, a Zoro le pareció demasiado difícil no bajar un poco más y agarrarle las nalgas y empujarle aún más hacia él.

\- Oye… deberíamos subir a cenar – le advirtió Sara, a lo que Zoro respondió sólo con un gruñido de fastidio.

\- ¿Quieres volver a dejar esto así?

\- No, no – dijo bastante molesta con la idea de volver a quedarse a medias – pero Sanji pronto nos llamará y no nos encontrarán y empezarán a hacer preguntas.

Zoro se separó completamente de Sara, como si acabase de caer en la cuenta.

\- Tienes razón… - comentó mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro pensando.

Había cambiado completamente su semblante, parecía increíble que ya se hubiese recuperado de aquella excitación, la chica apenas podía mantener un ritmo de respiración normal.

\- Vamos a subir. Esta noche nos vemos – sentenció al final el espadachín – a media noche.

Y dicho esto, le dio un beso fugaz que apenas rozó sus labios y salió de la habitación dirección a la cubierta. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a preguntarle dónde se verían.

\- Tch, es la segunda vez que me hace esto.

Pasó al baño antes de salir de la habitación, necesitaba lavarse un poco la cara con agua fresca y normalizar la respiración. Se recolocó un poco mejor la camiseta y el pelo, decidió hacerse una coleta y quitarse así todos esos mechones de la cara que tanto le molestaban.

Llegó a la cocina y, efectivamente, ya estaban todos preparando la mesa, aunque no logró ver a Zoro por ninguna parte. Decidió quitarse eso de la mente y tranquilizarse, lo que habían acordado para esa noche… Una parte de ella estaba deseando, otra le daba miedo encapricharse demasiado y que luego las cosas fuesen mucho más duras.

Por fin, apareció, cuando Sanji llamó a los que quedaban por llegar, fue el último en entrar en la cocina. Todos estaban hambrientos.

\- Vaya Sara, morena, estás bellísima hoy – le decía Sanji que no paraba de elogiar a Sara, probablemente para compensar la conversación de esa tarde – Te ves espectacular con el pelo recogido.

Sara no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, eso precisamente le decía su padre de niña.

\- Gracias Sanji – le dijo algo incómoda pero feliz.

\- Venga Sanji, déjala, siempre estás igual con las chicas – le dijo Usopp entre risas – al final consiguen que se harten de ti.

Lo que hizo que éste recibiera una patada en toda la boca. Y no volvió a hablar el resto de la cena.

\- Sara, solo quedan 9 días para llegar, el clima ha mejorado bastante, si no volvemos a pillar ninguna tormenta, llegaremos sin problema.

\- Genial Nami… Avísame un par de días antes, tengo que llamar a mis jefes.

\- De acuerdo.

La velada siguió de lo más normal. Zoro no habló en toda la cena, tan solo engullía. La chica se fijó en que bebió menos de lo normal.

\- Oye Marino – le llamó Sanji al terminar la cena – ayúdame a secar los platos.

\- Hazlo tú, yo tengo cosas que hacer – le replicó enfadado Zoro.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? Ya sabes que a cada semana le toca a uno, pedazo de vago.

\- Cállate pervertido, que siempre tienes que estar detrás de las chicas molestando.

\- Claro, como a ti no te hacen ningún caso, has tenido que obligar a la pobre de mi bella Sara a que entrene contigo.

\- ¡Yo no la he obligado! – dijo ya un enfurecido Zoro.

Aquello terminó en una pelea entre ambos.

Ya eran las doce de la noche y Sara esperaba al espadachín nerviosa. Quizás, se ha entretenido en la cocina y al final no viene _"¿Tendré que ir yo?"_. Una parte de ella se decepcionó, cuando al fin tocaron la puerta. Ella se quedó mirando, sin saber qué hacer, no sabía si debía abrir. Aquello podría complicar las cosas y ya había hecho un trato.

Volvieron a llamar.

Al final, cedió, abrió la puerta y vio a un espadachín bastante cabreado.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? – le preguntó extrañada.

\- He vuelto a pelear con Sanji. Me pone de los nervios – le contestó cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

\- ¿Por lo de la cena? Tan solo quería ser amable, creo que por la conversación de esta tarde, había sido muy tensa y supongo…

\- No sé cómo puedas soportarlo. Ese cocinero-pervertido-cejas rizadas es insufrible – le cortó de repente. Aún seguía enfadado, ni siquiera la miraba.

\- ¿Estás celoso? – le preguntó la chica algo asombrada.

\- Calla y bésame ya.


	20. Capítulo 20

**Actualizo hoy y deprisa, porque me marcho este fin de semana! jajajaja por eso quería dejar subido algún capítulo, creo que después de como se queda el anterior, es justo que os de la continuación y no os haga sufrir.**

 **Muchísimas gracias de verdad a los que comentan, de verdad que me suben los ánimos en estos días y me anima mucho a seguir con el fic. Tengo muchísimas ganas de poder terminarlo, me he propuesto no dejarlo a medias.**

 **Un beso a todos, espero que lo disfrutéis y paséis un feliz fin de semana!**

Zoro la cogió de la cintura con una mano y con suma facilidad la atrajo hacia él para terminar la acción en un beso. A pesar de que era lo que Sara esperaba, aquello la tomó por sorpresa, había mucha demanda en ese beso. La chica no podía sacarse de la cabeza que mientras que él estaba depositando su confianza en ella, su objetivo era venderles. Iba a acabar con los sueños de ocho personas a cambio del suyo. No podía evitar sentir que estaba siendo una egoísta.

\- ¿Te ocurre algo? – Le preguntó Zoro de repente – Estás distraída.

\- No, no tranquilo.

\- No era una pregunta – la chica se quedó en silencio – Creía que tú también querías…

Sara abrió mucho los ojos debido a la sorpresa. Zoro empezó a separarse de ella quitando la mano de la cintura. No paraba de pasarse la mano por la cabeza revolviéndose el pelo mientras gruñía por lo bajo.

\- Ha sido una tontería. Yo no hago este tipo de cosas. Ni siquiera sé por qué he venido – decía sin mirarla – Olvidemos esto.

Sara vio como se daba media vuelta para salir por la puerta, pero antes de que éste pusiera la mano sobre el pomo, la chica se adelantó para cortarle el paso. Se quedó mirando al espadachín. Estaba teniendo una pelea interna sobre si dejarlo ir y quitarse de complicaciones, o dejarse llevar esa noche. Solo esa noche. Zoro la observaba, esperando.

\- No te vayas – le susurró finalmente mientras echaba el pestillo a la puerta. Zoro suspiró mientras se pasaba la mano rascándose la nuca – No te vayas.

Ella se aproximó a él, pasó su dedo índice por los tres pendientes que colgaban de su oreja izquierda, le miró los labios y entonces, le besó.

Había estado fumando, justo antes de que él apareciera, Sara había consumida el último cigarro de uno de sus paquetes. Sabía demasiado a tabaco, no era lo más agradable para un beso, pero a Zoro, en aquel momento, le daba igual, solo quería quitarle aquella camiseta.

Fue ella la primera en reaccionar, le quitó el Haramaki y luego su camiseta tirando ambas prendas al suelo. Se quedó mirando su cicatriz. Pasó sus dedos sobre ella, recorriéndola de arriba abajo hasta llegar a su entrepierna, que en aquel momento estaba visiblemente abultada. Le acariciaba mientras el beso continuaba. Le empujó levemente hasta llevarlo al borde de la cama y hacer que se sentase. Él sentado y ella frente al espadachín, de pie, hizo como aquel día que estuvieron juntos, allí mismo, cogió la parte inferior de la camiseta y se la quitó, dejando ver todos sus tatuajes. Zoro no dijo nada, sólo la contempló. Durante unos segundos ninguno dijo nada.

\- Ya sé que quizás, no es el cuerpo más bonito que hayas visto.

Sabía que todos aquellos tatuajes podían afear un poco la visión de ella, _"quizás no lo vea bonito"_. En respuesta, Zoro la agarró y la atrajo hacia él para besar su abdomen.

\- Es perfecto – le dijo roncamente.

A Sara nunca le habían dicho que su cuerpo era perfecto con todos esos tatuajes y la cicatriz, aquella respuesta le sorprendió. Zoro le desabrochó los pantalones y se los bajó mientras le besaba cada parte del cuerpo que sus manos recorrían. La descalzó y la obligó a que se sentase sobre él para que notase entre sus piernas el bulto de sus pantalones, lo que provocó que la chica, inconscientemente soltase un pequeño gemido. El espadachín le besaba el cuello mientras ella cerraba los ojos dejándose llevar a la vez que se deleitaba pasando sus manos por su musculosa espalda, aquella que le volvió loca la primera vez que la vio. Pudo notar como él posó sus manos sobre el broche del sujetador y un segundo más tarde, estaba tirado en el suelo. Se separó un poco de ella para verla mejor.

\- Vaya, así que tienes otro piercing – le dijo triunfante – ¿Alguno más que deba saber?

\- No, este es el último - le contestó susurrando.

Zoro se acercó a su pecho, aquello le volvió loco. Sara notó como éste pasaba su lengua sobre el piercing que acababa de descubrir, lo besaba, lo mordía y lo volvía a besar.

\- Eres perfecta.

Puso sus manos sobre las caderas de la chica y la empujó hacia un lado para tumbarla sobre la cama, colocándose entre sus piernas, éste la cogió de las muñecas para que tuviera los brazos sobre su cabeza y dejarla prácticamente inmóvil. Le gustaba eso, le gustaba verla toda para él, de esa forma tenía una visión completa de todo su cuerpo, sus piercings, sus tatuajes y su cicatriz. En ese momento, el espadachín comprendió que pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que pudiese sacarse esa imagen tan perfecta de su cabeza, para él, todo en ella era perfecto. Aquella noche, ambos se dejaron llevar, sin pensar en lo que ocurriría más adelante, ni siquiera al día siguiente. Aquel era su momento.

Zoro no sabía qué hora era cuando decidieron descansar. Pero estaba seguro que aún era noche cerrada. Ambos acabaron exhaustos. Cuando la luz comenzó a despertarle, abrió un poco los ojos y estiró la mano palpando el resto de la cama para encontrar a Sara. Pero ésta ya no estaba. Al darse cuenta soltó un pequeño gruñido. Una parte de él hubiese querido despertarse con la chica al lado. Decidió no pensarlo. Se vistió y salió de la habitación intentando hacer el menor ruido posible.

Cuando se acercaba a la cocina pudo distinguir algunas voces.

\- Nunca nos has contado qué son esos tatuajes – le escuchaba preguntar a Nami.

\- Bueno, los tengo desde hace un tiempo.

\- ¿Y te dolió mucho? – le preguntó Usopp.

\- ¡No me los hice todos a la vez!

Escuchó de repente cómo Sara reía. Le gustaba escucharla reír. Entonces abrió la puerta de la cocina y entró. Estaban Nami, Robin, Usopp y Sara alrededor de la mesa, cada uno con una taza de café. Todos se giraron para mirarle.

\- Buenos días.

\- Eres un vago, ¿tú sabes la hora que es? – le regañaba Nami.

\- Acabo de levantarme, es demasiado pronto para escuchar tus quejas.

Y dicho esto se sentó al lado de Robin. Él también tenía curiosidad por saber más sobre sus tatuajes.

\- ¿Y qué significan? – le preguntó la arqueóloga.

\- Nada.

\- ¿Nada? – se le escapó a Zoro. El espadachín sabía que mentía, ella le había dicho que aquello era un cuento.

Sara le miró muy seria.

\- Nada – dijo llevándose la taza de café a los labios.

Sara pensó en aquel momento que el espadachín era un idiota. Ya le dijo que el tema de sus tatuajes era algo personal. Le miró de reojo después de darle un pequeño sorbo al café. Y recordó sus labios. _"Este es el problema"_.

\- Pero todos los tatuajes, suelen significar algo – insistió Robin.

\- Me los hice prácticamente en la adolescencia. Intentaba llamar la atención, eso es todo.

Todos salieron de la cocina, Sara aún seguía hablando animadamente con Usopp, había desarrollado mucha simpatía hacia él y hacia Franky. De repente, el francotirador suspiró.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntó la chica.

\- Bueno, ojalá Nami de la noticia de que nos retrasaremos un poco más. Quiero pasar más tardes contigo en el taller – Sara no supo qué decir. Usopp, sin darle importancia al comentario siguió hablando – Creo que hoy intentaremos pescar algo, ¿te apuntas?

\- Claro. Nunca he pescado.

\- ¿Nunca? – Dijo sorprendido – está bien, el gran capitán Usopp te enseñará. Iré a preparar las cosas.

Y dicho esto, la chica vio cómo desapareció de la cubierta.

\- ¿Por qué no te vienes a tomar un poco el sol con nosotras mientras? – Le propuso Robin.

\- Eso estaría bien.

Al rato las tres estaban en la cubierta tomando el sol con unos zumos preparados por Sanji. Desde allí, podía ver cómo el espadachín estaba con su entrenamiento diario, haciendo flexiones. Sintió como algo le subía por el estómago, comenzó a recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Cogió el vaso y le dio un largo trago para calmar esa ansiedad. No habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar. Ella despertó demasiado pronto y no podía soportar estar más tiempo metida en la cama despierta, por lo que dejó al espadachín solo. Tampoco sabía cómo reaccionar, no quería encapricharse, pero… El chico le gustaba.

\- ¿Qué miras con tanto interés? – Le preguntó Nami sacándola de su trance.

\- ¿Yo? No, nada en particular.

\- Estabas mirando al espadachín – dijo Robin, lo que provocó que se le resbalase un poco el vaso.

\- Bueno, me sorprende la energía que tiene, eso es todo – intentó disimular.

\- Ese estúpido sólo tiene músculos, es un cabeza hueca, no sabe hacer otra cosa – comentó Nami.

\- Bueno, a veces tiene buenas ideas… – intentó defenderle Sara.

\- Da la imagen de tipo duro, pero luego daría todo por su Capitán – Sara y Robin se miraron – Y por nosotros.

Sara se volvió a mirarle de nuevo, giró la cabeza a un lado como hacía siempre que se quedaba pensativa, y sonrió.

Usopp aún no había subido con las cosas para la pesca y Sara ya se había cansado de tomar el sol, aquello no era lo suyo, además, no tenía ningún sentido intentar ponerse morena, con todos esos tatuajes, apenas se le notaría. Decidió ir en busca del francotirador. Por el camino se encendió inconscientemente un cigarro. Pasó justo enfrente de la puerta de Zoro. Se quedó parada mirando. Estaba empezando a dudar sobre su objetivo. Quizás, podría simplemente dejar que los Sombrero de Paja se marchasen y no entregarles. Ella podría partir a otra isla pequeña y empezar allí una nueva vida. Todos le caían genial, pero Sara seguía pensando que necesitaba tranquilidad, no podía irse con ellos. Podía seguir el consejo de Robin y hablar con ellos, contarles todo, pero entonces… le etiquetarían de traidora. _"Pero es lo que estás haciendo, los vas a traicionar"_ le decía una voz en su cabeza.

Sara se sentó en las escaleras que había unos metros más adelante. El cigarro se había consumido. No podía hacerle esto. La estaban tratando tan bien y había conectado tanto con ellos, que no tenía el valor de venderlos. Notó cómo alguien se sentaba a su lado.

\- ¿Qué te ronda por la cabeza?


	21. Capítulo 21

**Sabéis qué? Hoy ha sido uno de los mejores fines de semana en mucho tiempo. A mi crecidita edad, entre universidad y trabajo, sigo siendo una fiel fan de Harry Potter. Este fin de semana lo he dedicado a hacer un maratón de esta saga, unas 20 horas de películas, y tengo que decir, que me ha dado mucha pena volver a terminar de verla, siempre me emociono cuando veo al trío cerrar la pantalla. Ellos han sido mi infancia y les debo tantísimos buenos momentos...**

 **Volviendo al fic, con este capítulo ya me pongo al día, ya tendréis que esperar un poquito para volver a leer el siguiente (que está algo más de la mitad), pero tranquilos, la verdad que no suelo tardar demasiado en actualizar, todas las noches, antes de irme a dormir, intento escribir un poquito, además, tengo una amiga que me llama la atención cuando llevo mucho sin subir. No os preocupeis, tengo toda la historia pensada, hace unas semanas decidí el final.**

 **Volver a agradecer a todos los que pasan a comentar, aunque sean poquitos. AsukaHyuga, me encantan todos tus comentarios, a andresjuggling, mil gracias por seguir cada capítulo, y un nuevo lector! ya lo mencioné en el anterior cap, me alegro de que te guste la historia, es cierto que no tengo muchos comentarios, pero bueno, supongo que no le puede gustar a todo el mundo jejeje me alegra que al menos haya unos cuantos a los que les hago pasar un buen rato :)**

 **Este es, con diferencia hasta ahora, mi capítulo favorito, lo disfruté muchísimo escrbiendo, espero que lo disfruten igual leyendo.**

\- Hola Sanji

\- Toma – le dijo ofreciéndole un cigarrillo.

\- Gracias.

Se llevó el cigarro a la boca, lo encendió y aspiró todo el humo posible.

\- ¿Qué te preocupa? – le insistió de nuevo su compañero.

\- Estaba pensando… – Sara suspiró – Creo que quizás, no es tan buena idea que haga la entrega.

Esperaba que el rubio se impresionara, pero en lugar de ello, se quedó callado, mirándola, como esperando a que ella siguiera. Su objetivo era escucharla. Y en aquel momento, Sara necesitaba ser escuchada, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo contarle las cosas.

\- Quizás… estoy pensando que… No sé qué es lo que hacen cuando finalizo un intercambio.

\- Es más que probable que sea mejor que no lo sepas – dijo Sanji.

\- Si… Probablemente… – dio otra calada al cigarro – Pero no puedo quitarme de la cabeza la cantidad de vidas que quizás he arruinado sólo por dinero. Yo me desentendía completamente de las bombas.

\- No estaba en tus manos elegir para qué se iban a utilizar, no es culpa tuya.

\- Ya sé que no todo es culpa mía. Pero contribuí a ello. Es irónico. Llevo un año y medio jactándome del dinero que me dan a cambio de una bomba que utilizarán Dios sabe para qué, y estaba vez… Esta entrega es muy importante. Nunca me habían presionado tanto. No es justo arruinar los sueños de la gente por dinero.

En aquel momento, la científica había dejado de hablar de las bombas. Pensaba en ellos, en el chico que estaba a su lado escuchándola, intentando que se sintiera mejor consigo misma.

\- No… no lo es, Sara, pero a veces, las circunstancias hacen que las personas actúen de una forma u otra, y no se les puede juzgar por el simple hecho de no llegar a entenderlas. Quieres hacer este último trabajo para ser libre. Eso es algo que nadie tiene derecho a reprocharte, hemos nacido para ser libres – dijo muy serio.

\- Si tuviese a mi yo del pasado enfrente, le daría un bofetón, le diría: estudia, trabaja duro y deja de ser una gamberra – sonrió – Quizás, por una vez, debería dejar de lado la avaricia, dejar de pensar en el dinero y dedicarme a algo que de verdad me guste.

\- ¿Y qué te gusta? – le preguntó curioso el cocinero.

Sara abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada. Hacía tanto tiempo que nadie le preguntaba qué era lo que le gustaba, que había olvidado cómo responder a eso.

\- Dijiste que te gustaría tener un huerto – animó a la chica.

\- Si, es cierto, siempre he querido un huerto, ayudaba a mi padrastro cuando era pequeña, me trae muy buenos recuerdos. Y bueno… – la chica hizo una pausa, volvió a darle una calada al cigarro y miró a Sanji – También me gustaría tener un bar.

\- ¿Un bar?

\- Si, una pequeña taberna, algo modesto. Ya sabes que soy una amante de la bebida – rió tristemente – Siempre me gustaba el ambiente que había en aquellos sitios, en los pequeños. En aquellos en los que siempre iba la misma gente y todos eran amigos y llegaban piratas y contaban sus historias – sonrió.

\- ¿Y por qué no lo haces?

Se miraron. Nunca hubiese pensado que podría hacerlo.

\- ¿Dejar de traficar?

\- Claro.

\- Como si fuera tan fácil.

\- Lo es preciosa – Sanji se levantó y comenzó a andar, dejando a la chica sentada, pensativa, entonces paró y se giró para decirle una última cosa – Pero recuerda que, decidas lo que decidas hacer con esta entrega, te entenderemos. Será un placer ayudarte a cumplir tu sueño.

Y dicho esto, giró la esquina.

Se había quedado sola en el pasillo, completamente sola con sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo iba a traicionarlos? No podía hacerlo.

\- ¡Ey! Pack – Zoro acababa de llamarla, sacándola de sus pensamientos - ¿Qué haces ahí?

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

\- Usopp te estaba buscando, ha dicho que te iba a enseñar a pescar – Sara sonrió – ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué sonríes así?

El espadachín siempre iba acompañado del poco tacto. No era una persona que se le diesen bien los sentimientos ni expresar emociones. Además, era la primera vez que hablaban desde lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Zoro comenzó a ponerse nervioso, no era que quisiera evitarla, es que no sabía cómo debía tratar con ella después de aquello. _"Ni siquiera estaba esta mañana, se ha ido sin esperar a que despertara"_. Se sintió ridículo por querer haberse despertado con ella.

\- He decidido algo. Dile a Usopp que iré enseguida, tengo que hacer una llamada – dijo mientras se alejaba de él.

\- ¡No soy tu mensajero! Ve y díselo tú – le dijo molesto.

\- Tck – dijo la chica parándose en seco y dándose media vuelta para volver hasta donde él estaba.

\- ¿Qué? – el espadachín rebosaba simpatía (Modo ironía: ON)

\- Se me olvidaba algo.

Antes de que Zoro pudiese replicar, Sara le dio un beso. No muy largo. Raro, dulce, como ella.

\- Tardaré sólo un momento. Espérame aquí.

Y ahí lo dejó, sin palabras y sin saber cómo reaccionar. Se rascó la nuca para terminar despeinándose el pelo. Chasqueó la lengua. Pero no estaba para nada disgustado.

\- Mira que es rara.

Sara llegó a su habitación. Lo había decidido. No iba a entregarlos. El problema ahora era cómo evadir aquella situación. No podía llamar y decir que no los entregaría, así como así. Tenía que pensar en algo. Por el momento, tenía que ganar algo de tiempo. Se le había ocurrido algo. Cogió uno de los libros de geografía que tenía. No solía usarlos demasiado, nunca le había gustado demasiado la geografía. _"¡Yo no quiero estudiar las islas! ¡Quiero visitarlas!"_. Le decía una y otra vez a su padrastro. Siempre le había dicho que tendría tiempo de viajar… Y tanto que lo hizo.

La isla de Rothen era una de las más pequeñas que había por aquellos lugares y algo más retirado estaba la isla de Mars, a la que los Sombrero de Paja pretendían ir después de dejar a Sara.

\- Mmm… Supongo que tardarán como unos 5 días en llegar – pensaba en voz alta.

Y justo en el lado opuesto a Mars, pasando por Rothen, se encontraba otra islita algo mayor.

\- Ordus… Me puede valer.

Cogió el Den Den Mushi y esperó a que descolgaran al otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿Ya estáis a dos días? – le preguntó la voz al otro lado.

\- Bueno, no exactamente, llegaremos en 10 días. Pero le llamaba para avisarle de otra cosa.

La persona al otro lado, suspiró.

\- A ver, cuéntame. ¿Qué contratiempo ha surgido?

\- Nada grave. No podré realizar la entrega en Rothen.

\- ¿Y eso por qué? – le preguntó molesto.

\- Luffy se ha empeñado en visitar Ordus, al parecer según el cocinero allí asan una carne espectacular – dijo improvisando _"cuantas menos explicaciones, más creíble"_ – Es una isla más modesta, llamaremos menos la atención que en Rothen.

\- ¿Lo has pensado bien? – le dijeron a través del Den Den Mushi.

\- Sí. Creo que es perfecta.

\- Bien, nos vemos allí en diez días. Una vez allí acordaremos un punto de encuentro.

Colgó.

 _"¿Así de fácil? Si mi memoria no me falla, Nami me dijo que llegaríamos a Rothen en 9 días. Yo he quedado con ellos en Ordus un día más tarde. Y Franky me dijo que el siguiente destino sería Mars, para comprar contrabando de Kairoseki para las bombas, creo que Mars está a unos 5 días de Rothen y Ordus de esta última, está a 3. Para cuando el jefe descubra mi mentira, les habré dado una ventaja de unos 4 días más o menos"._

 _-_ A partir de ahí, estaréis solos.

Volvió la vista al libro de geografía. Ahora sólo tenía que elegir una isla en la que comenzar de cero. Algo bonito y familiar, sin piratas y sobretodo, sin traficantes. Con el poco dinero de sus últimas misiones que no se había gastado en bebida, ropa, municiones y caprichos, podría seguir el consejo de Sanji y hacer lo que le gustaba. Podría comprar un bar y tener un pequeño huerto. Podría dedicarse a la elaboración de ginebra, serviría ginebra y cerveza casera.

Sara no pudo evitar sonreír ante su sueño.

TOC TOC TOC

Caminó hacia la puerta.

\- Me estaba aburriendo de esperarte – dijo algo malhumorado Zoro – eres una tardona.

\- Lo siento, estaba resolviendo algunas cosas.

\- Venga, Usopp está como loco por enseñarte a pescar y yo quiero coger una botella de sake.

\- ¿Alguna vez has probado una buena ginebra? – le preguntó la chica mientras avanzaban por el pasillo dirección a la cubierta.

\- ¿Una buena…? – dijo pensativo.

\- Antes de irme te invitaré a una buena copa de ginebra.

\- Bien.

No intercambiaron palabra hasta la cubierta. Sara estaba soñando y Zoro seguía sin saber muy bien cómo hablar con ella. Si no lo pensaba, podían hablar de cualquier cosa.

\- ¡Ey Sara! ¿Dónde estabas? – le gritó un Usopp entusiasmado – ¡Ven, que te enseño cómo poner el cebo!

Sara tomo la dirección hacia el grupo. Parecía que aquella tarde iba a prometer, no quería perderse una tarde de pesca con Usopp, Chopper, Brook y Luffy.

\- Oye – el espadachín le dio un suave tirón en la muñeca para que la chica se volviese, era ahora o nunca – Antes de irte, repetiremos lo de anoche.

A Sara le tomó por sorpresa, no era una pregunta. Ya no había ninguna entrega. ¿Por qué no?

\- Bien – le dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Zoro observó que la chica estaba radiante. No recordaba haberla visto tan feliz en los días que había estado en el barco. Y así, sin pensarlo, dejó que las palabras saliesen de su boca.

\- Pero la próxima vez no te marches por la mañana.

\- No pienso hacerlo.


	22. Capítulo 22

**Ya está aquí el capítuloooo! Habéis tenido suerte, lo tenía ya a medias, entonces no he tardado mucho en actualizar. Igualmente, como ya he dicho otras veces, no suelo tardar demasiado, intento subir al menos uno a la semana, sé de sobra la rabia que da estar semanas y semanas esperando un capítulo de algún fic.**

 **Quiero volver a dar las gracias a las tres personas que se pasan todos los capítulos para comentarme, de verdad que me anima mucho ver que hay a gente que le está gustando, se que no es mucha, pero me alegra :)**

Se dirigió a la cocina a por aquella botella de sake. _"No pienso hacerlo"_ una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Le molestaba mucho reconocerlo, pero aquellas palabras le habían alegrado. Salió a la cubierta, y se sentó justo enfrente donde el grupo estaba pescando. Se quedó mirando a la chica, Dios, era tan patosa en todo lo relacionado con la coordinación de pies y manos que hasta se preguntaba cómo había aprendido a andar. Mientras Usopp le explicaba cómo tenía que colocar el cebo correctamente (ya que ésta intentaba hacerlo por la fuerza bruta), Sara comenzó a recoger su larga melena negra. No podía evitar pensar que hasta haciendo ese simple movimiento la veía sexy. Estaba sentada a modo de indio justo en la borda, en ese momento agradeció que Franky estuviese cerca, no creía que el equilibrio de la chica fuese mucho mejor que su psicomotriz.

\- ¡Sara! Déjame subirme a tus hombros – le pedía Chopper.

\- Veeeeenga, pero solo un rato.

La observaba a lo lejos y pensaba una y otra vez en la noche anterior, cuando la tuvo para él solo. Estaba deseando que llegase esa noche y poder ir a su habitación de nuevo. Quería volver a estar con ella. Le encantaba tanto ese pelo, le gustaba tanto observarla cuando ella no se daba cuenta, verla hablar, reír… Le parecía que era una persona excepcional, bastante ida de la cabeza, pero muy singular. De repente, sin previo aviso, Sara se giró al notar la mirada de alguien en su nuca. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver que era Zoro. Y cómo le encantaba ver esa sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué miras tanto marimo? – Le preguntó Sanji al ver que su compañero sonreía a la nada – Estás muy callado.

\- ¿A ti qué más te da? – Le replicó malamente.

\- ¡Deja de ser tan imbécil!

\- ¡Y tú tan metementodo cocinero pervertido!

\- Podías ayudarles a pescar, así de paso harías un favor a la tripulación y traerías algo de comida. Sara puede ser muy hábil con los números, pero en cuanto a la pesca… Consigue retrasar al resto – dijo mientras observaba también a la chica – Y deja ya la botella de sake, vas a acabar con todas las reservas – le gritó quitándole la botella de las manos.

Prefirió no seguir discutiendo con Sanji, además, si les ayudaba a pescar, podría estar cerca de Sara.

\- ¡Zoro! ¡Ayúdame! – le pidió Chopper cuando vio que su amigo se acercaba al grupo.

El espadachín cogió al renito que ya estaba en el suelo y se lo subió a los hombros. Le gustaba estar ahí, era una costumbre que habían tomado siempre que iban a pescar.

\- Necesitas ayuda Pack.

La chica estaba muy concentrada intentando poner el cebo. Tenía la lengua fuera, recordó cuando estaban en su habitación, al poco tiempo de conocerla, cuando estaba tan concentrada también sacaba la lengua y fruncía el ceño. No le había dado importancia, pero ahora le estaba pareciendo adorable. ¿Cómo es posible que empezase a gustarle ese tipo de cosas?

\- No te molestes. Quiere hacerlo ella sola.

\- ¡Nooo! Casi lo tenía, si no me hubieses molestado, lo habría logrado – le reprochó Sara al francotirador.

\- ¡Es que eres nula para esto! – le replicaba Usopp.

\- Trae.

Zoro extendió la mano para coger el cebo y la caña. No desaprovechó el momento y rozó su mano con la de la chica. Le gustaba notar su piel. Ella estaba tan absorta en su discusión con Usopp que apenas se dio cuenta de que le había quitado los artilugios.

\- Zoro… - le llamó por lo bajo Chopper.

\- ¿Um? – dijo alzando la cabeza hacia el renito.

\- Creo que a Sara le hace bien estar contigo.

Para Chopper no pasó desapercibido los gestos del espadachín.

\- Tch.

Y volvió su vista a la caña y al cebo.

\- Lo digo en serio. Parece que tu compañía, de algún modo, la pone contenta, su actitud ha mejorado, no en todas las ocasiones... pero ha mejorado – Zoro no contestó – Tenéis una conexión especial, ¿verdad?

\- Cállate.

\- Robin también lo piensa.

¿Robin? ¿Robien también lo piensa? ¿Quién más lo pensaba? No se había dado cuenta de que era tan evidente. Pero ahora que lo pensaba… Usopp le dijo que siempre estaban juntos y Franky se dirigió a ellos como "pareja". Aquello no estaba bien. No le gustaba ser la comidilla de un cotilleo en el barco. Esas cosas se las dejaba al dichoso cocinero, él era quien iba detrás de todas las chicas, no él.

\- No es nada – dijo malhumorado.

\- No te avergüences. Pasáis mucho tiempo juntos y habéis conectado, es normal que os llevéis tan bien.

\- He dicho, que no es nada Chopper.

Chopper suspiró y apoyó su barbilla sobre la cabeza de su compañero.

\- Sea lo que sea, es algo bueno, no la fastidies – entonces volvió su cabeza en dirección al resto del grupo – ¡Sara! – La chica se giró para mirarle – Zoro ya te ha puesto el cebo.

La chica dirigió la mirada al espadachín, pero no parecía muy contenta.

\- Podría haberlo hecho yo solita – le dijo molesta.

\- Con un "gracias" vale.

\- No tenías por qué – le dijo cogiendo las cosas. Pero en menos de un minuto, se dio cuenta que no era la reacción correcta – tch, lo siento. Muchas gracias Zoro.

El chico solo suspiró y sonrió mirando al mar. Mientras Usopp intentaba enseñar a Sara cómo tirar la caña, el espadachín le dirigió unas palabras al médico.

\- No es que tengamos una conexión especial, Chopper – el aludido le miró intrigante – ella… ella es, de alguna manera, un poco especial.

Aquello era lo más parecido a una confesión por parte de Zoro, así que el médico no insistió.

Después de pasar el rato intentando enseñar a Sara a pescar, todos decidieron que merecían un descanso antes de cenar y decidió quedarse hablando con su compañera Robin que estaba en la cubierta.

\- ¿Qué tal ha ido la pesca científica? – le preguntó.

\- Bueno, no muy bien, Usopp es un pésimo maestro – la arqueóloga comenzó a reír – ¿De qué te ríes?

\- Te hemos estado observando Nami y yo, tú tampoco has sido muy buena alumna.

\- No se me daba muy bien.

\- He observado que estás más contenta de lo normal – la chica la miró interrogante – ¿Solucionaste tu problema?

Sara suspiró. Robin era una persona muy inteligente, no se le pasaba una.

\- Si. He decidido dejar el trabajo definitivamente – le dijo sonriendo.

\- ¡Vaya! Eso es genial, ¿cómo se lo ha tomado tu jefe? – La chica no respondió – Deduzco con tu silencio que no ha sido de acuerdo mutuo – Sara negó con la cabeza – Entonces… ¿Qué harás ahora? ¿Has decidido acaso quedarte con nosotros?

\- No. Cuando lleguemos a la siguiente isla nuestros caminos se separarán. Tengo algo de dinero ahorrado y he visto una pequeña islita muy modesta donde poder comenzar de cero.

\- Veo que ni siquiera Zoro ha conseguido convencerte.

Sara la miró sorprendida, no estaba muy segura a qué se refería con aquello.

\- No te sigo.

\- Chopper y yo hemos observado que tenéis una buena relación, es todo, pensábamos que quizás si él te lo pedía, te quedases.

\- La verdad… Creo que en ningún momento me ha pedido que me quede – contestó Sara pensativa – Me dijo que Luffy quería que siguiese con vosotros, pero no recuerdo que me haya dicho que no quiere que me vaya.

\- No es propio del espadachín pedir ese tipo de cosas, pero no creo que quiera que te vayas.

Sara suspiró, no le estaba gustando el camino que estaba llevando aquella conversación. Sí, el chico le gustaba, le encantaba su compañía, incluso le parecía sexy.

\- No hay nada entre Zoro y yo.

\- Yo no he dicho que lo haya. ¿Acaso quieres que lo haya?

La científica comenzó a sentirse muy incómoda. ¿Por qué tenían que hablar de ese tipo de cosas?

\- Yo no he dicho que quiera. Él es simpático – se justificó encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Simpático? ¿Zoro simpático? – Soltó una pequeña risa – El espadachín tiene muchas cualidades, pero su simpatía no es su punto fuerte – hizo una pausa, una pausa en la que no esperaba ningún tipo de comentario por parte de la chica, sólo intentaba medir sus palabras, hasta que al final, habló – Creo que Zoro te gusta demasiado.

Lo que la dejó sin palabras, le sonrió triunfante y al final decidió que era buena idea retirarse ella también. Sara la imitó, pensó que sería buena opción tumbarse un poco, su compañera había conseguido revolver todos sus pensamientos


	23. Capítulo 23

**Sé que esta vez he tardado, ya os dije que me había puesto al día con los capítulos y por eso no he actualizado tan pronto. Igualmente, me he propuesto actualizar una vez a la semana. Creo que no está mal, sé que no es como antes, pero si me propongo subir capítulo una vez por semana, al menos no me lo tomaré con tanta lentitud. Odio cuando sigo un fic y resulta que el autor tarda al menos un mes en actualizar, no quiero que perdáis el interés en mi historia, como he podido leer hoy por ahí: Quien mucho se ausenta, pronto deja de hacer falta.**

 **La verdad que hubo un momento en el que me atasqué, pero al final, he conseguido salir del pozo sin ideas. Espero que os guste y lo disfrutéis. Animaos a comentar, agradezco muchísimo a las poquitas personas que lo hacen, tenéis que saber, que sigo escribiendo por vosotros, me gusta saber que hay gente que se toma la molestia en leer mis capítulos.**

Se fue pensativa hacia su habitación. ¿Por qué tenía que decir Robin en voz alta que le gustaba Zoro? No es que estuviese enamorada, pero sí que se lo pasaba bien con él, era agradable y a veces hasta dulce. El simple hecho de que su compañera lo dijese en voz alta, hizo que pareciese que todo era mucho más real. No se había cuestionado nada, tan solo estaba deseando llegar a Rothen y perderlos a todos de vista y poder seguir desde su humilde taberna las aventuras de los Sombreo de Paja contadas por otros piratas.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó al llegar a su puerta.

\- Te estaba esperando – le contestó mientras se levantaba del suelo.

La chica abrió la puerta de su dormitorio entró, quedándose el espadachín apoyado justo en el marco, mientras la observaba pasearse por su dormitorio.

\- ¿Necesitas algo? – dijo algo distraída mirando entre sus cajones.

\- Sí – la chica alzó la mirada, interrogante – a ti.

Cerró la puerta detrás de él y la besó.

Cuando volvían a la cocina, ambos iban callados, pero sonriendo. Aquel silencio no era incómodo, ninguno de los dos necesitaba llenar de palabras vanas aquel momento, solo estaban uno al lado del otro, caminando. Mientras caminaban, Sara intentaba rozar las manos del espadachín, pero como si fuese todo inconscientemente. Hasta que al final, rompió aquel silencio.

\- Nunca he visto el acuario del barco.

\- ¿No te lo han enseñado? – Sara negó con la cabeza – Puede ser muy interesante ir contigo allí esta noche – dijo pensativo.

Y dicho esto, le dirigió una mirada que a Sara le pareció muy sexy, tanto, que hizo que se sonrojase un poco. Algo que no le pasó desapercibido al espadachín.

\- ¿Te has sonrojado? – le preguntó entre asombrado y halagado.

\- Cállate – le dijo incómoda.

\- No seas maleducada. Mírame.

Aún no habían llegado a la cubierta, pero se había parado en mitad de la escalera. Una vez que cruzasen aquella puerta, los demás invadirían aquel momento y Zoro no estaba dispuesto a que le robasen ningún minuto con Sara.

\- ¿Qué pasa ahora? – le preguntó de malos modos.

\- Quiero que sólo yo te pueda hacer sonrojar – le dio un beso en los labios y salió.

Sara se quedó sola, por un momento no sabía ni cómo reaccionar. ¿Desde cuándo él era así?

\- Tsk. Imbécil – susurró al sorprenderse pasando sus dedos por los labios.

Salió a cubierta, aquella noche se movía algo de viento. Era increíble cómo podía cambiar el tiempo de un día para otro. Esperaba que se calmase un poco, quería terminar aquello lo antes posible. Desde fuera podía escuchar las risas y gritos de la cocina. Cuánto echaría de menos aquel bullicio, las tardes con Franky y los inventos de Usopp. La verdad, que aunque le fastidiase admitirlo, no le hacía demasiada gracia separarse de esos esperpentos, habían conseguido convencerla para hacer algo que llevaba meses intentado hacer, pero nunca se había atrevido a dar el paso.

La cena fue bastante jovial. Como siempre, todos reían y peleaban a la vez. Hablaban de su siguiente aventura, estaban deseando llegar a la isla de las sirenas, sobretodo Sanji.

\- ¡Qué pena que no vayas a acompañarnos! – dijo Chopper.

\- Ya… Seguro que será genial – le contestó sonriendo.

De repente, como si se le hubiese encendido la bombilla con ese comentario:

\- ¡Ey! ¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora? – le preguntó Franky.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Sara algo asombrada, no entendía la pregunta.

\- Me ha dicho Robin que has dejado el trabajo – se limitó a contestar.

Todos callaron, de repente, todas las miradas se dirigían a ella. Había pasado de estar en un segundo plano a ser el centro de atención.

\- ¿Cómo? – él único que preguntó fue Zoro, que no parecía muy contento.

\- Así que al final has decidido mandar esa vida a paseo ¿eh? – le dijo un Usopp muy sonriente.

\- ¿Entonces ya puedes ser mi nakama no? – preguntó por su lado Luffy totalmente lleno de felicidad.

\- Perdona Sara, no sabía que no se lo habías dicho a nadie – se disculpó la arqueóloga al ver que había metido un poco la pata.

\- Bueno, sí, lo he dejado – fue todo cuanto dijo. Cogió la jarra de cerveza y se la llevó a los labios.

Todos esperaron algún tipo de explicación más por su parte, pero desde luego, la chica no estaba dispuesta, no estaba preparada para mantener una conversación sobre su futuro con otras ocho personas.

\- Pero entonces te quedas con nosotros ¿no? – insistió el capitán.

Suspiró. Iba a ser difícil hacerle entrar en razón al capitán de la banda.

\- No. Eso no quiere decir que me quede con vosotros Luffy.

\- Vaya, me hacía ilusión que hubiese otra chica en la banda – dijo melancólica Nami.

\- ¿Eeeeeeeeeeehhh? ¡Pero no puedes hacer eso!

\- Ya hablaremos del tema zoquete, ahora déjala en paz, no la agobies – le regañó el cocinero.

\- Me alegro mucho de que hayas dejado ese trabajo. Era demasiado peligroso – le decía Chopper – y además, lleno de estrés.

Nadie volvió a mencionar el tema durante la velada, para fortuna de la chica, la cena siguió sin más. Sara no sabía por qué sentía como si debería haberle dicho algo a Zoro. Y por su parte, él también pensaba que ella debería haberle informado. No entendía en qué momento, ella había pensado que eso no le importaba a él.

Después de cenar y de quedarse un poco charlando hasta las doce de la noche, todos decidieron que era momento para marcharse a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Sentada ya en la cama, Sara no sabía si el espadachín estaría esperándola en el acuario. Por la cara que había puesto cuando se había enterado de que ya no traficaba más, no parecía haberle hecho mucha gracia haberse enterado de esa forma. Suponía que le debía una explicación, así que al final, decidió que era buena idea intentarlo, iría al acuario, total, lo peor que le podía pasar es que la dejase plantada.

Cuando llegó, aquel espectáculo la maravilló por completo, era increíble. No podía creer que Franky hubiese construido eso, era, a su parecer, el sitio más bonito de todo el barco. Zoro no estaba, así que decidió hacer algo de tiempo, comenzó a pasearse, contemplando los distintos peces que habían pescado, incluso creyó distinguir el atún que había conseguido pescar el otro día (con ayuda de Usopp por supuesto).

\- No puedo creer que existan lugares tan bonitos dentro de un barco – pensaba Sara en voz alta.

A pesar de que parecía que el espadachín le había dado plantón, no estaba disgustada, le encantaba haber descubierto aquel sitio, fuese con él o no.

\- ¡Ey! ¡Pececito! – Decía dando unos pequeños golpecitos al cristal – ¡Mírame!

\- Desde luego, yo tengo razón, estás demasiado loca, ¿qué haces hablando con los peces? Ese cristal tiene más de 15 cm de grosor – Zoro había aparecido por fin – Pero sigue sigue – le instó – puede que si lo haces muchas veces, les llegue la onda expansiva.

\- Tch.

\- ¿Te enfadas? – Replicó asombrado – Soy yo quien debería estar molesto.

\- ¿Tú? ¿Por qué? – Le preguntó fingiendo no saber a qué se refería.

\- Porque resulta que habías decidido dejar de traficar con bombas y no me habías dicho nada.

Cuando se escuchó, se dio cuenta de lo ridículo que quizás había sonado eso para Sara, ella no tenía ninguna obligación de darle ningún tipo de explicación sobre su vida. No obstante, la chica sabía que se había creado un vínculo entre ellos que conllevaba a ese tipo de cosas.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó.

Aquello impresionó al espadachín. Sara tenía sus motivos. A decir verdad, tenía un único motivo por el que no se lo había contado. Si no hubiese sido porque a Robin se le da bien leer las caras, ella nunca le habría dicho a nadie del barco que había abandonado su antigua vida (antigua… ¡Qué raro le sonaba aquello!). Le hubiese gustado marcharse por la puerta de atrás, sin espectadores, sin charlas motivadoras.

Zoro se había acercado a ella y cogió su mano derecha entre las suyas, acariciando con el pulgar los dedos de la chica.

\- Antes de cenar, no parabas de rozarme la mano mientras caminábamos – Sara tragó saliva, no sabía que éste se había percatado de lo que había estado haciendo, _¿cómo era posible?_ – Yo no desperdicio ninguna oportunidad para rozarte la piel, por eso sé que tantas veces, no era casualidad – le dijo respondiendo a su pregunta.

\- Sí, bueno – le dijo desprendiéndose de sus manos.

Al principio, a Zoro le costaba aceptar que la chica le gustaba. Pero al fin y al cabo, ella estaría un tiempo limitado en el barco, ella tenía su propio camino, por lo que pensó en disfrutar de la chica todo el tiempo que pudiese.

\- No te vayas – le dijo el espadachín.

\- Aún no tengo sueño, quiero seguir viendo el acuario – le decía mientras se alejaba de él para mirar en la otra punta de la sala.

\- Sara.

Llamó su atención, éste estaba sentado en el sofá que había rodeando la gran habitación. Pasó la mano sobre su frente, para acabar alborotándose el cabello y por último rascándose la nuca. Aquello que quería decirle le estaba costado demasiado. No estaba muy acostumbrado a decir cosas así. Después de tener un debate interno, mientras en el cual Sara no había apartado su vista ni un momento desde la otra punta del acuario, levantó la cabeza, la miró muy serio y al final, habló:

\- Quédate con nosotros – dio un pequeño suspiro – Quédate conmigo.

Aquel, era el principal motivo por el que Sara no le había contado nada.


	24. Capítulo 24

**No he podido eviarlo, después del comentario de AsukaHyuga, tenía que seguir escribiendo y subir un nuevo capítulo hoy. Tengo que decir, que me ha encantado escribir el final de éste, y advertiros, que a partir de aquí, comienzan unos capítulos algo intensos. ¡Por fin llega la acción!**

 **Muchísimas gracias a los que leéis y a los poquitos que comentáis. Espero que os esté gustando lo que estáis leyendo. Ya falta menos para esta maravillosa historia.**

Se hizo el silencio. Sara no sabía qué contestar, Zoro, por su parte no apartaba la mirada de la chica. Ella veía que estaba tan seguro de sí mismo, la miraba con una tal determinación que el entusiasmo recorrió todo su cuerpo. Pero eso duró solo un par de segundos.

\- Sabes que este no es mi sitio – le dijo con un hilo de voz.

Apenas hacía unas horas que los iba a vender. Formaban parte de una banda pirata muy famosa, seguramente, sus antiguos jefes darían con ella fácilmente al enterarse de su traición, la perseguirían y darían con ella, por lo que al final todo saldría a la luz. La echarían a patadas del barco y ella se volvería a sentir como en su niñez, sola. No podía hacer eso, quería seguir siendo su amiga y seguir manteniéndolos, aunque fuese en la distancia. Pero no podía permitir que ellos supiesen que su propósito al subir al barco el primer día era entregarlos y cobrar por sus ellos una gran suma de dinero, no la perdonarían.

Zoro se levantó. No paraba de observar a Sara, veía como se debatía en un duelo interno sobre algo que no terminaba de entender. Se acercó a ella y puso su mano derecha sobre las suyas. La científica no paraba de jugar con sus pulgares, estaba nerviosa por algo.

\- Esa no es la razón. ¿No quieres… o no puedes quedarte?

Sara levantó la mirada hacia él. Por primera vez, él se dio cuenta de los ojos tan bonitos que tenía, no eran de un azul cielo, ni de un verde esmeralda. Tenía unos ojos marrones cafés preciosos. Ella, aprovechando aquel momento, pasó su mano por la nuca de éste y le besó. El espadachín respondió al beso, pero se sorprendió a sí mismo apartándola suavemente.

\- Las cosas no se arreglan así.

Se sentía disgustado y ella sorprendida. Esperó a que le diese alguna explicación más, verla con los labios rojos por el beso, le estaba haciendo arrepentirse de haberla apartado, cualquier argumento le habría parecido válido para quedarse allí, sin embargo, ella no dijo nada. Se alejó completamente y cuando había llegado a la salida, antes de cerrar tras de sí la puerta, le dijo sin molestarse si quiera en mirarla:

\- Recuerda, Pack, que yo no soy de los que insisten.

Giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió al acuario de nuevo. Parecía como si tras aquel vidrio, aquellas bestias del mar hubiesen entendido lo egoísta que acababa de ser.

\- Dejar de mirarme de esa forma – refunfuñó Sara – cualquiera hubiese hecho lo mismo que yo.

Se dio cuenta de lo ridícula que parecía hablando con los peces, realmente Zoro tenía razón, estaba loca de remate. A ese imbécil no se le escapaba una. _"Esa no es la razón. ¿No quieres… o no puedes quedarte?"._ Claro que le apetecía quedarse, aquellos días habían sido muy divertidos y había empezado a tener algo parecido a amigos. Su razón estaba dividida en dos mitades iguales, una deseaba fervientemente quedarse con ellos, convertirse en pirata y ayudar a Luffy a ser el próximo Rey de los Piratas, había algo en aquel chico que le hacía pensar que había nacido para eso. Por otra parte… No quería complicarse más la vida, era cuestión de tener paz interior.

Aquella noche, el espadachín de pelo verde, no consiguió pegar ojo. Le había pedido que se quedase con ellos, le había pedido que se quedase con él, y ni siquiera se molestó en darle una excusa. Había pensado en pasar aquella noche de otra forma. Le gustaba estar con ella y había pasado todo el día esperando que llegase la noche para poder estar juntos. Suspiró mirando al techo, tenía ambas manos detrás de su nuca.

\- Bueno, no hay nada que hacer, si ella no quiere, no hay que obligarla – estaba disgustado, pero era un hombre, sabía afrontas las cosas – Mañana seguiremos con el entrenamiento impuesto por Chopper. Ahora la prioridad es impedir que tenga un brote de ira en este barco.

Llegó la mañana pronto y Sara, como era costumbre en ella, se había levantado tarde. Odiaba madrugar. Se dispuso a ir a la cocina como era habitual, pero al salir de la habitación se encontró con un espadachín sentado justo enfrente de su puerta, estaba dormido. Suspiró al verle.

\- Es un jodido perseguidor.

\- Tenemos que seguir con tu entrenamiento – le escuchó de repente.

\- ¿¡No estabas dormido!?

\- Te lo he dicho muchas veces, eres DEMASIADO ruidosa. Incluso se te escucha desde la otra punta del barco cuando te enciendes un cigarrillo.

\- Tsk, ¿qué quieres?

\- Tenemos que entrenar. Eso no ha cambiado.

Sara frunció el entrecejo, no le apetecía hacer nada de ejercicio y además, le parecía incómodo estar con Zoro después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Pero sabía que debía hacerlo, si quería mejorar su actitud, debería quemar toda esa mala energía y utilizar su mal genio en esforzarse.

\- Mi brazo… - dijo recordando su dislocamiento.

\- Después de que desayunes, iremos a ver a Chopper y que me dé el visto bueno.

\- Está bien.

Como de costumbre, ninguno hablaba. Sara se tomó su café matutino (que normalmente solía ser ya pasadas las 12 de la tarde) mientras Zoro estaba sentado justo delante de ella. Sanji no estaba en la cocina, había preparado un pequeño tentempié para Nami y Robin, que estaban tomando el sol.

\- No voy a escaparme, puedes hacer tus quehaceres habituales – le dijo Sara.

\- Mi única tarea desde que subiste a este barco es vigilarte y encargarme de tu temperamento. En eso acordamos Chopper, tú y yo.

Volvió el silencio. Siempre tomaba el café caliente, aunque hiciese calor, a Sara le gustaba tomarse el café caliente, tardaba mucho en beberlo, así que mientras tanto, la temperatura de éste bajaba. Al cabo de unos minutos, decidió hablar de nuevo.

\- No puedo quedarme, Zoro.

El aludido levantó la mirada, pero ella era eso lo que precisamente estaba esquivando. No parecía que fuese a dar muchas más explicaciones. Pero al chico le pareció que había sido sincera con él. Se echó hacia atrás para apoyarse en el respaldo de la silla y dirigió su vista al techo de la cocina.

\- Supongo que tendrás tus razones, aunque ninguno de la tripulación las entienda.

\- Si… eso creo.

\- Bueno, igualmente, podemos aprovechar tu tiempo a bordo – Sara alzó la vista para mirarle, sorprendida – Tendrás el privilegio de haber tenido una aventura con el mejor espadachín del mundo. Presume de ello – bromeó.

Ambos rieron.

\- ¿De qué os reís?

Chopper había aparecido en la cocina, ya le había avisado el espadachín de que irían a la consulta y al ver que no llegaban, supuso que Sara se había dormido. No puso objeción alguna en que ésta hiciese ejercicio, con mucho cuidado, una vez que se ha dislocado el hombro, puede volver a pasar con mayor frecuencia y menos esfuerzo.

Y así pasaron los días restantes, hasta que por fin llegaron a Rothen, el final de su viaje y de su aventura, su destino. Sara había llamado el día de antes a su ex – jefe para avisarle de que estaban a 2 días de Ordus, por lo que al día siguiente, sus hombres llegarían a esa isla, la cual estaba a 3 días de Rothen. Y así los Sombrero de Paja conseguirían ventaja.

Aquella era su última noche en el barco.

\- Vaya… no puedo creer que de verdad vayas a marcharte – dijo muy apenado Usopp.

\- Yo… yo… yo…

Por su parte, Franky no podía articular palabra. Junto a Zoro, habían sido las dos personas con las que más tiempo había pasado a bordo, muchas tardes de taller.

\- Oye oye, Franky, no llores, ha sido genial. Además, si tú lloras, me harás llorar a mi – le decía ya con un nudo en la garganta – y no es lo que quieres, ¿verdad? – el cyborg negó con la cabeza mordiéndose el labio inferior para parar – Bien… bien… Vamos a la cocina, Sanji ha preparado un banquete especial por mi despedida… Oh! ¡Por Dios, dejar de llorar ya!

Cuando llegaron a la cena, todos estaban allí. Estaba claro que el ambiente no era de lo más festivo, a todos les daba pena que Sara se marchase. Incluso Luffy estaba de morros.

\- Quiero que te quedes – decía con la boca llena.

\- No hagamos esto más difícil. Sara no se quedará, respetemos su decisión, incluso tú, Luffy – dijo muy seria Nami.

Al final, la atmósfera se fue animando y todos acabaron festejando. Al día siguiente, la acompañarían al pueblo y se despedirían.

Todos, cansados, se fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios. Todos, menos Sara, que pensó que la despedida con Zoro podía adelantarse.

Como cada noche de su estancia allí, caminó hasta la habitación del espadachín. Habían surgido algo así como sentimientos hacia él, no pensaba que fuese amor, pero sí un profundo cariño, que empezó a mezclarse con la congoja de despedirse. Delante de la puerta, llamó.

\- No sabía si vendrías esta noche – le dijo sonriendo tristemente dejándole paso para entrar.

\- Quería despedirme de ti – le explicó mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Su compañero la imitó.

\- Qué rápido han pasado estos días.

Sara extendió el brazo para estrechar la mano del espadachín.

\- He pensado que… - Zoro la miraba y ella, le devolvió la mirada – He pensado que quizás, esta noche, podríamos abrazarnos.

Él sonrió. Se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios. Ambos se tumbaron en la cama y él la abrazó desde atrás. Era una sensación rara para los dos. Ninguna noche habían dormido así, siempre, después del sexo ella se giraba para un lado de la cama, él a veces le daba un beso en el hombro y después, pasaba a su postura diaria para dormir: bocarriba. Sara notó cómo Zoro hundió su nariz su pelo y le besó el cuello. Ella comenzó a acariciarle el brazo hasta que cayó en un profundo sueño.

\- Así está bien – susurró el espadachín cuando se dio cuenta que estaba dormida – Te echaré de menos, Sara.


	25. Capítulo 25

**Soy plenamente consciente de que esta vez me he demorado un poco en actualizar, pero he estado ocupadilla. Sin embargo, aquí estoy de nuevo.**

 **Mil gracias a mi lectora, la que nunca se olvida de comentar. Eres genial AsukaHyuga, soy fan de tus comentarios. También le doy las gracias a todos aquellos que leeis el fic aunque no comentéis. Si algún día os animáis a decirme algo, estaré más que encantada, me anima muchísimo saber qué opináis.**

 **Sin más dilación, aquí os dejo el nuevo capítulo :)**

La mañana amaneció algo oscura. Sara notó como su espadachín aún seguía abrazándola por la espalda. Pasó su mano sobre el brazo de este y comenzó a acariciarlo. Pensó en lo que le iba a costar levantarse todas las mañanas sola. Escuchó cómo gruñía en su nuca.

\- No pares – le dijo medio dormido.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que no pares de acariciarme.

Sara no se había dado cuenta de que había dejado de acariciarle el brazo. Se giró para mirarle, él apenas podía tener los ojos abiertos, aún estaba dormitando. Se acercó a él y le dio un beso muy suave. Entonces, comenzó a recorrer su nariz con su dedo índice, pasó por sus labios y bajó hasta su cuello. ¡Cómo le encantaba ese cuerpo! Le acariciaba una y otra vez el brazo que tenía fuera de las sábanas hasta que una vez, llegó a la mano y se la cogió, dándole un pequeño apretón.

\- Parece mentira que esta sea nuestra última mañana juntos – comentó la chica.

\- Vaya vaya… - Zoro ya estaba completamente despierto - ¿Qué pasa Pack? ¿No me digas que al final te has enamorado de mí?

Sara se sonrojó, incluso un momento tan bonito como ese, era capaz de estropearlo.

\- Tck, cállate, no digas tonterías – le dijo enfurruñada.

Sara se levantó de la cama y se quedó sentada en el borde.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?

\- Me iré a alguna isla pequeña. Tengo el suficiente dinero como para empezar de cero – se giró para mirarle – no te preocupes, nunca os perderé la pista.

Ambos sonrieron.

Sara ya tenía todo empaquetado. Los chicos habían insistido en acompañarla al pueblo.

\- Tengo que hacer algunas compras – dijo Nami.

\- Y yo tengo que ir a comprar comida.

El pueblo era bastante grande y había de todo. Sara acompañó a Luffy a comer algo. Una vez en el restaurante, el capitán de los Sombrero de Paja no paraba de devorar toda la carne que le ponían en el plato mientras Sara se limitaba a observarle. Aquello le pareció un déjà vu.

\- Así fue como nos conocimos – dijo Luffy para sorpresa de la chica.

\- Vaya, no pensaba que te acordarías.

\- Te vamos a echar de menos Sara.

Ella no supo que decir. Claro que ella también les echaría de menos, pero no podía quedarse, seguro que se enterarían de todo y al final, la acabarían echando de la banda igualmente.

\- Venga, come, que el siguiente plato ya está listo – le dijo mientras se llevaba la jarra de cerveza a la boca para deshacer el nudo en la garganta.

De repente, se fijó en que alguien les estaba observando desde la calle. Aquel restaurante tenía una gran cristalera que abarcaba toda una pared. Sara estaba segura que a pesar de que había mucha gente comiendo, aquella persona los miraba.

\- Luffy – el aludido le contestó con un gruñido – ¿No te has fijado en si alguien nos seguía cuando llegamos?

Solo berreaba, tenía la boca llega de carne y ni se le entendía. Cuando volvió la vista a la cristalera, aquella persona no estaba. " _Habrá sido imaginación mía"._ El capitán pasó a los postres y cuando Sara al final consiguió pedir la cuenta, el camarero trajo algo más.

\- Tome señorita.

Le entregó un pequeño Den Den Mushi, era tan enano que podía guardarse en un bolsillo.

\- ¿Cómo? – dijo mirando el aparato sin entender.

\- Un hombre muy bien vestido me ha pedido que se lo entregue. Dice que en un par de horas le llamarán.

Sara se quedó algo pálida. No podía ser. ¿Y si eran ellos? ¿Y si le habían encontrado? Los Sombrero de Paja tenían que salir de la isla cuanto antes.

\- Oye Luffy, venga. Vayámonos ya. Tenéis que iros de esta isla. Y yo también.

\- ¿Tus antiguos jefes?

\- Creo que sí.

\- No te preocupes, yo les patearé el culo – le dijo muy decidido.

\- Te lo agradezco Luffy, pero prefiero marcharme de aquí cuanto antes – Le agarró del brazo y tiró de él todo lo que pudo – Ve al barco, yo iré a buscar a los demás.

\- ¡Nuestra despedida no puede ser así!

Sara se paró en seco en mitad de la calle. Tenía razón, así no era como se lo había imaginado. Suavizó el agarre y miró al chico de goma.

\- Está bien, tienes razón. Me tranquilizaré. Ve al barco, iré a buscar a Nami y a Robin, seguro que Sanji ya ha vuelto. Nos despediremos.

Sus caminos se separaron.

Después de muchas vueltas por la zona de compras, al fin logró encontrar a las dos chicas.

\- ¡Nami! ¡Robin! – las llamó. Las chicas se giraron para ver quien las reclamaban – Tenemos que volver al barco.

\- ¿Ya? – le preguntó triste Nami.

\- Quiero despedirme, he encontrado a otros piratas que me llevan, salen en dos horas.

Las dos chicas hablaban animadamente, pero Sara no paraba de pensar en lo ocurrido en el bar. Mientras acariciaba con el dedo índice el Den Den Mushi que tenía en el bolsillo, no paraba de pensar en lo horrible que sería si ahora, a tan poquito tiempo de ser libre, la hubiesen encontrado. Tenía que salir de allí inmediatamente.

Cuando llegó al buque, todos estaban allí, incluido Zoro, para sorpresa de Sara. Ni siquiera sabía cómo despedirse de él. Ambos se limitaron a darse un afectuoso abrazo.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo os quedaréis por aquí? – le preguntó inquita Sara.

\- Seguramente zarpemos mañana a primera hora – contestó la navegante.

\- Sara… - le dijo Chopper – te echaremos de menos.

La aludida suspiró y se mordió el labio inferior para no llorar. Odiaba llorar delante de gente.

\- Bueno… Pues ha llegado la hora chicos – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- No te olvides de nosotros – dijo Franky entre lagrimones.

\- No pienso hacerlo Franky – les dirigió a todos una vista rápida y sonrió – Os lo prometo.

Ya estaba en la otra punta del puerto. Sentía un vacío tan grande que apenas podía escuchar lo que el capitán del otro barco le decía.

\- ¿Me has escuchado? – Le repitió – He dicho que serán 5000 berries.

\- No se preocupe. El dinero no es problema, se lo pagaré cuando estemos a bordo.

\- ¿Quién te has pensado que soy? ¿Una monjita de la caridad? Los quiero ahora.

\- Tome, la mitad ahora, la otra mitad al llegar.

Aquel pirata cogió el dinero de mala gana.

\- Dormirás en la bodega – se giró y le dio la espalda a la chica – zarpamos en 1 hora.

De repente, el Den Den Mushi comenzó a sonar. Prácticamente se había olvidado de aquello. Lo descolgó y escuchó una voz muy familiar.

\- Quería saber que todo iba bien.

\- No se preocupes Jefe. Nos veremos mañana en Ordus – quería terminar con la conversación lo antes posible.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Completamente.

Sara no era tonta, era plenamente consciente de que su jefe sabía que estaba en Rothen, pero no le quedaba más remedio que seguir con la mentira.

\- Mira muchacha, sé que no tienes planeado ir a Ordus – tan solo hubo un silencio por parte de Sara – Creí haberte avisado, de que esta vez te jugabas demasiado.

\- No quiero seguir con esto. No pienso entregarle a Los Sombrero de Paja. Se acabó.

\- ¿Estás segura? – La voz soltó una carcajada macabra, Sara no entendía nada – Déjame que te motive muchacha.

Se escuchó como al otro lado de la línea, le pasaban el auricular a otra persona y Sara pudo apreciar de fondo cómo su jefe decía _"¡Habla!"._ Al final, aquella persona, habló.

\- Hola mi niña – dijo con voz triste.

La sangre se le congeló. Se quedó mirando el Den Den Mushi como si aquello fuese una broma, de repente, todo se había vuelto una pesadilla. Aquello no podía ser, sin embargo sabía que era él, aquella voz no la olvidaría nunca. Había pasado años deseando volver a escuchar aquellas palabras.

\- ¿Papá…?


	26. Capítulo 26

**Como dicen, "el Show debe continuar". No me he olvidado de este fic, por supuesto que no, no pienso hacerlo, escribiré hasta su final andresjuggling.**

 **AsukaHyuga, mil gracias por comentar también a ti y me encanta saber que también le gusta la historia a tu hermana! Adoro tus comentarios en serio, son geniales jajajaja**

 **Espero que os mole este capítulo, es bastante diferente al resto, pero aún así, espero que lo disfrutéis.**

\- Lo siento muchísimo mi niña…

Sara estaba muda, no era capaz de articular ni una sola palabra. ¿Pero cómo era posible? Su padre se había marchado hace años, no había vuelta a saber de él. ¿Qué significaba todo eso?

\- ¿Motivada ahora? – preguntó su jefe.

\- Oiga, no le haga nada, él no tiene nada que ver en esto – le suplicó al fin Sara.

\- ¿Qué no tiene nada que ver en esto? – Rió fuertemente – Verás muchacha, tu padre está en esto desde el principio. Si no, ¿por qué piensas que ese hombre os atacó a ti y a tu padrastro hace años?

\- ¿Qué… Qué está diciendo? – Aquello le parecía tan irreal - ¿Puedo verle? – preguntó de repente, deseaba poder verle.

Pasó unos minutos hasta que la persona al otro lado del Den Den Mushi contestó.

\- Nos vemos en 30 minutos, en el bar donde has llevado al Capitán de los Sombrero de Paja.

Y colgaron.

\- 30 minutos… - murmuraba – 30 minutos, 30 minutos.

Se levantó y salió corriendo camino al pueblo.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Te he dicho que zarpamos en una hora! ¡Si no estás aquí, nos largamos sin ti! – le gritaba el pirata.

Sara apenas podía escucharle. Necesitaba que alguien le explicase que mierdas estaba pasando allí. _"¿Cómo que está metido en esto desde el principio? ¿Acaso él había hecho que mandasen a aquel hombre para atacar al Sr. Köller?"._

Necesitaba verlo ya.

Cuando llegó al bar apenas habían pasado 20 minutos y aún faltaban 10 para poder reunirse con su jefe. Decidió no pasar, apenas podía estarse quieta, no se imaginaba esperar sentada. Los esperaba en la esquina, caminando de un lado a otro mientras se fumaba un cigarro. ¡Por Dios, ya llevaba tres cigarros! Y sólo habían pasado 5 minutos.

\- ¿En qué coño estoy metida? – susurró.

Notó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y de repente todo se volvió negro.

Podía escuchar voces de fondo. Gritaban demasiado.

\- ¡Me prometisteis que si trabajaba con vosotros no le haríais daño!

\- Bueno, te prometimos que si ambos cooperabais, no le haríamos nada – decía su jefe – Pero lo que ha hecho se puede considerar una traición.

Silencio.

Sara no podía ni moverse. Recordó el golpe en la cabeza, pero milagrosamente, no le dolía en absoluto. Claro que apenas podía abrir los ojos o articular palabra, no digamos mover si quiera un dedo. Conocía muy bien aquella sensación. La habían sedado. _"¿Por qué me han sedado? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Dónde estoy?"_. Eran demasiadas preguntas que no podía formular.

\- Por favor… es mi hija… – le suplicaba – Esto es inhumano.

 _"¿A qué se refería?"_

\- Ella tenía un trato con nosotros. Y va a cumplirlo – dijo de manera determinante su jefe.

Se escuchó una puerta y alguien más entró en la habitación, sala, nave, o donde fuera que estuviesen.

\- Señor, será mejor que le inyectemos algo más de anestesia. La paciente necesita dormir un poco. Tiene que recuperarse – decía una tercera voz.

\- Está bien.

\- ¿Puedo quedarme con ella?

\- Haz lo que quieras.

Escuchó la puerta una vez más.

\- Tranquila mi niña, todo se arreglará – notó como le cogió la mano – Pienso arreglarlo. Te lo prometo.

Y el sueño volvió a inundar su mente.

\- ¡Ey! ¡Ey! – le gritaban – Aquí no puedes dormir, márchate.

El barullo de la calle consiguió despertarla. Se levantó, el cuerpo aún le pesaba, pero consiguió levantarse y echar a andar. ¿Cómo diablos había llegado ahí? ¿Es que acaso se estaba volviendo loca? ¿Todo había sido un sueño?

Ya era de noche, debían haber pasado unas seis horas, no tenía ni idea. Justo en ese momento, cuando más desorientada se encontraba, sonó un Den Den Mushi.

\- ¿… Si…? – Preguntó recelosa.

\- Veo que por fin despiertas. Son las 3 de la mañana – Sara comenzó a echar cálculos mentalmente, ¿qué había pasado en todo ese tiempo? – Quiero que me traigas a los Sombrero de Paja.

\- Jefe…

\- Creo que no hace falta que te diga las consecuencias si no lo haces – Sara sabía a lo que se refería – Seremos más claros, para no dejar dudas. Si no nos traes a los Sombreo de Paja mañana. Mataremos a tu padre.

\- ¿Qué me han hecho todo este tiempo que he estado inconsciente?

\- Tráenos a los piratas y obtendrás todas las respuestas que quieras – la chica no respondió – Mañana a las 12.00 en el motel que hay en el este del pueblo.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Intenta no tocarte demasiado las heridas muchacha. Mejor que no se te infecten.

Y colgó.

 _"¿Heridas?"_

Se miró las muñecas, tenía dos incisiones, una en cada una.

\- ¿Pero qué…?

Pero no tenía tiempo para andar averiguando qué era aquello. Tenía que encontrar a Luffy y al resto antes de que se largasen. Ellos eran su única esperanza.

Se dirigió hacia el barco, rezaba una y otra vez para que aún no se hubiesen ido. Nami le dijo que se irían por la mañana, así que confiaba en que los planes no se hubiesen adelantado. Al cabo de un rato consiguió llegar, ahí estaba aún el Thousand Sunny. Sin pensárselo dos veces subió a bordo.

\- Sigues siendo muy ruidosa, estaba ahí arriba y aún así has conseguido despertarme – escuchó detrás de ella – Se giró y vio a Zoro de mal humor – Pensaba que ya te habrías ido.

\- Zoro… - apenas podía articular palabra.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – Le preguntó, ahora preocupado.

La chica simplemente se lanzó a sus brazos.

\- Necesito vuestra ayuda – sollozó aún sin soltarle.

Estaba desesperada.

Zoro despertó al resto de la tripulación y se reunieron en la cocina. Sanji le preparó una taza de chocolate caliente, según él, le ayudaría a calmarla, pero no creía que le fuese a hacer efecto.

\- Está bien, ahora cuéntanos. En teoría tu deberías estar en un barco rumbo a alguna isla perdida de la mano de Dios – le preguntaba el cocinero.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado Sara? – le preguntó dulcemente Chopper.

\- Esto… esto no es difícil de explicar chicos – hizo una pausa para beber un poco más de chocolate – Tenéis que saber que al final yo…

\- Suéltalo – le interrumpió el espadachín.

Sara respiró hondo y decidió acabar con eso cuanto antes. Les contó todo. Desde el momento en el que le asignaron el trabajo hasta el instante en el que se lanzó a los brazos de Zoro.

\- Así que… ¿Nos ibas a traicionar? – Preguntó Usopp sorprendido.

\- Bueno, sí, al principio yo… Luego vosotros os portasteis tan bien conmigo que no podía haceros eso.

\- Sabía que estaba en lo cierto – dijo duramente Zoro.

Sara lo miró, aquella mirada era tan dura, no expresaba odio, sino decepción. Y aquello le dolía aún más.

\- Lo siento muchísimo, de verdad – susurró.

\- No tienes que pedirnos disculpas Sara – dijo Sanji – Tenías tus propias razones y al final decidiste no seguir adelante.

\- Sanji tiene razón – habló por fin Luffy – No tienes que pedirnos disculpas – Sara le miró sorprendida – Te lo dije, voy a patearle el culo a tu jefe.

Y de repente, una oleada de alivio le recorrió todo el cuerpo al ver que todos asentían.

\- Ahora duerme un rato, mañana iremos al motel y le plantaremos cara a ese hombre – le dijo Nami.

Todos salieron de la cocina, camino a las habitaciones, querían descansar antes de la pelea. Al final, el plan era simple, llegar, fingir que Sara les había engañado para llegar allí y una vez que estuvieran frente a frente con su jefe, pelear. Luffy lo reducía todo a eso.

Sara alcanzó a Zoro antes de que volviera a su puesto de vigía.

\- Oye… Lo siento de verdad.

\- Lo sé. Sólo éramos unos simples piratas para ti.

\- Hasta que os conocí – se apresuró a decir.

El espadachín suspiró, seguía decepcionado.

\- Le daremos lo que se merece a ese malnacido, pero cuando termine todo esto te irás. Tal y como lo habías planeado.

Extendió la mano para colocarle un mechón de pelo tras la oreja y se marchó a su puesto.

No pudo evitar sentirse triste al haber decepcionado a Zoro. Pero pensó que no era momento de insistirle, ya haría las paces con él si lograba salir de aquella situación.

A la mañana siguiente, todos salieron pronto a su destino. Habían decidido que era mejor llegar con tiempo y así poder estudiar el lugar. Todos la acompañarían, a excepción de Franky que se quedaría vigilando en la puerta trasera por si hubiera que hacer algún plan de fuga.

\- Así que el motel está abandonado – observó Robin – es un buen sitio para un intercambio.

Estaban en la zona de aparcamiento.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? – Preguntó Zoro.

\- Ahora intentad hacer el menor movimiento posible – se escuchó una voz en toda la explanada.

Al momento, del motel salió un hombre en traje y de buena presencia, seguido de otro más paliducho, bajito y con mala cara.

\- ¡Papá! – gritó Sara a la vez que hizo el amago de echar a correr hacia ellos, provocando que se pusiera en cabeza del grupo.

\- Ni te muevas – le amenazó el hombre en traje – Todo el motel está vigilado. Tengo a mis hombres apuntándoos desde diferentes ángulos. Utilizan armas especiales contra personas que son usuarios de Frutas del Diablo. No sé si las recuerdas muchacha – hizo una pausa para mirarla – Tú mismas las construiste.

\- ¡CALLATE Y PELEA! – Le gritó Luffy – Odio a las personas como tú. ¡VOY A PATEARTE EL TRASERO!

De repente, una gran explosión dio lugar a espaldas de Sara, provocando que se abriera una brecha en el suelo asfaltado que la separaba completamente de los Sombrero de Paja.

\- Gracias por traerlos hasta aquí muchacha – dijo arrastrando las palabras – Ahora es nuestro turno.

Luffy se disponía a entrar en acción, todos estaban preparados y sin pensárselo dos veces, tenían la idea de seguirles.

\- ¡No voy a dejar que le toques un pelo a Sara o a su padre! – gritó el Capitán.

\- Verás, esa es la segunda parte. Si os resistís… mato a Sara.

\- Antes de que una bala le alcance, yo mismo la apartaré – intervino Sanji – tenemos al mejor francotirador, será fácil que acabe con tus hombres.

\- Bueno, bueno… tampoco exageremos – susurró muerto de miedo Usopp.

\- No me refiero a eso – aclaró el trajeado – Sara, ¿por qué no te miras las muñecas?

Sara se levantó las mangas y volvió a verse ambas heridas, ya se había fijado en ellas antes.

\- Tienes otras iguales en los tobillos y en el abdomen – le decía con sonrisa maliciosa.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Sara desconcertada al verse.

\- Tienes un total de cinco bombas dentro de tu cuerpo – todo se paralizó, incluso las hojas que se movían en los árboles parecía haberse petrificado – Cuatro de ellas en tus extremidades, la quinta está en tu estómago. Si no hacéis lo que yo diga, pulsaré el detonador que hará que Sara reviente.

El hombre paliducho lloraba. Sara no sabía cómo reaccionar al escuchar aquello, se encontraba en shock. Se volvió a mirar a sus amigos, el terror se reflejaba en sus caras.

\- Luffy… ayúdame… – le suplicó.


	27. Capítulo 27

**Bueno bueno, no está mal, estoy actualizando cada semana! Me lo estoy currando eh? No me gusta dejaros colgados, me propuse al menos un capítulo por semana y aquí estoy. Espero que este os mole, hay mucha acción y no sé si ese es mi punto fuerte la verdad, es super difícil describir tantas cosas y que queden claras!**

 **Por cierto, AsukaHyuga, tengo que pedirte perdón, en el comentario que me dejaste en el capítulo anterior me dijiste algo que me moló demasiado y he tenido que ponerlo en la historia! Ya te darás cuenta y sabrás a qué me refiero.**

 **A leer chic s!**

\- Por favor, mi niña, haz todo lo que te diga – le suplicó el hombre delgaducho.

Sara se encontraba justo en medio de ambos bandos. Sus piernas no respondían, quería gritar, pero no podía hacerlo. Parecía que estaba dentro de una pesadilla en la que tu cuerpo estaba totalmente paralizado y todo a tu alrededor iba a velocidad máxima.

\- Iremos con vosotros – sentención Luffy.

\- Luffy… estás loco, ¿cómo nos vamos entregar? – susurraba Usopp asustado – Aún estamos a tiempo de huir.

\- Cállate Usopp – ordenó Zoro.

El aludido enmudeció.

\- Muy bien Sombreo de Paja, sabia decisión.

\- Iremos… con una condición.

El hombre trajeado puso cara de pocos amigos, no le gustaba que le hicieran perder el tiempo.

\- ¿Qué condición?

\- Que dejes que Sara y su padre se vayan.

Lo miró fijamente, y de repente, una risa atronadora inundó aquel lugar.

\- ¿Eso es todo? – Se giró hacia el hombre delgaducho - ¿Has escuchado eso Edmond? – El llamado Edmond le dirigió una mirada llena de temor – ¡Quieren que os deje libres!

\- Si no, no hay trato – dijo Luffy muy seguro de sí mismo.

\- Oie Luffy, no seas tan directo, si no aceptamos, puede que Sara…

\- Lo sé. Correré ese riesgo.

Sara sólo escuchaba, no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar ante todo eso.

\- Bien… Bien – decía pensativo mientras se acariciaba la perilla – Sí, que Sara y su padre desaparezcan de mi vista.

\- Las bombas…

\- Las bombas se las quitaremos cuando nos traiga al octavo Sombrero de Paja ¿Pensabais que no me iba a dar cuenta de que falta el cyborg? – Obviamente Sara sabía que no era tan idiota – Irás a por él y me lo traerás. Pero irás sola.

La chica no se movió, era incapaz de hacerlo. Desde que sabía que tenía cinco bombas en su cuerpo, se sentía mucho más pesada, incluso le daba miedo moverse por si explotaban.

\- ¡VAMOS! – bramó su jefe.

Sara dirigió una última mirada a sus compañeros. Vio como Luffy asintió seriamente y entonces, corrió dirección al pueblo. Esperaba que Franky hubiese visto todo y la estuviese esperando en el punto acordado. Lo necesitaba.

Una de las razones por las que Franky había quedado fuera del grupo era por si aparecía algún contratiempo, el problema es que nadie pensaba que iba a ser un contratiempo de semejante calibre. _"Dios mío, qué irónico. Toda la vida fabricando bombas y ahora me convierten en una de ellas"._ No estaba preparada para eso. En aquel momento pensó que hubiese sido buena idea que Chopper también se quedase fuera del grupo, pero intentó ver la parte positiva: Franky se había convertido a sí mismo en un cyborg, pensó que quizás, algo de cirugía manejaba, quizás podría ayudarla a sacarle las bombas.

Mientras tanto, en el motel se hizo el silencio.

\- Vaya vaya vaya, no sabía que esa muchacha había hecho tan buenas migas con los piratas. ¿Qué te parece Edmond? Tu hija se relaciona con mala gente – dijo socarronamente – Por lo que recuerdo, nunca ha sido una niña modélica. ¿Cuántas veces la expulsaban del colegio?

\- ¡CÁLLATE! – Vociferó Luffy – No permitiré que te rías de mi nakama.

\- ¿Tu nakama? ¿Acaso ya has olvidado que os iba a vender?

\- Cambió.

\- Las personas no cambian Sombreo de Paja. Quien es egoísta y avaro como Sara, lo seguirá siendo siempre.

\- No hables así de mi hija – le amenazó el hombre delgaducho – Ha tenido que buscarse la vida.

\- Porque tú la abandonaste.

Todos pensaban que era imposible que aquel pobre hombre pudiese tomar una tonalidad de piel aún más blanca, pero después de ese comentario, incluso competía con el color de la leche. Aquel comentario había sido cruel. Aunque toda la tripulación estaba de acuerdo con aquel hombre.

\- Si la abandoné, fue porque usted me obligó a hacerlo – susurró.

El hombre chasqueó los dedos y un hombre con un vaso opaco, el jefe lo cogió y se lo llevó a la boca.

\- Luffy – susurró Nami – Tenemos que hacernos con el detonador. Una vez lo tengamos, podremos luchar sin preocuparnos por Sara.

\- Nami-swan tiene razón, pero estamos rodeados.

\- Vosotros encargaos de que el jefe se nos acerque y yo me encargo del resto – la navegante sonrió de medio lado – Recuerda que soy una ladrona profesional, esto será pan comido.

\- Está bien, yo me ocupo de que venga, el resto lo dejo en tus manos – intervino Luffy.

Todos observaban cómo el hombre trajeado hablaba con aquellos hombres y todos se dispersaron de nuevo.

\- Dime, ¿qué ha querido decir el padre de Sara que la abandonó por tu cumpla?

\- ¿Eh? – gruñó de mala gana el jefe. Resopló – Sabía de la inteligencia de este hombre. Lo contraté. Fin de la historia.

\- Le amenazó con matar a Sara.

\- No, yo no amenacé de muerte a una chiquilla.

\- ¡Si no me iba con usted, se hubiese llevado a mi hija! – explotó de repente.

Y comenzó la confusión. El padre de Sara sacó una pistola y apuntaba al pecho del hombre trajeado. Éste, al verlo, levantó las manos, en una de ellas tenía el detonador con cinco botones. Le estaba dando la espalda a los Sombrero de Paja y poco a poco iba retrocediendo, alejándose de Edmond y acercándose cada vez más a la tripulación.

\- Recuerda Edmond, que la vida de tu hija está ahora en mis manos.

\- Suelta el detonador o te disparo.

\- Si me disparas, pulsaré uno de los botones, Sara no saldrá con vida.

\- Te he dedicado mi vida, te juré lealtad y aún así, tuviste que ir a reclutar a mi hija a la cárcel – le decía enfurecido.

\- La saqué de la cárcel. ¿O es que esa era la vida que querías para ella? ¿Qué se pudriera allí por haber asesinado a un hombre inocente?

\- ¡No era inocente! – Gritó – ¡Tú le ordenaste que la matara!

Y de repente se escuchó un disparo que hizo que el hombre trajeado retrocediera aún más. Pero en ningún momento la bala lo alcanzó. En cambio, uno de los hombres que rodeaban a los Sombrero de Paja, cayó desplomado.

\- Eso, Edmond, ha sido una imprudencia – dijo a la vez que asentía.

Otro disparo se escuchó, un disparo que fue acompañado de un grito de dolor por parte del padre de Sara. Le acababan de disparar en la pierna. El jefe se guardó el detonador en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta y se sacó un cigarrillo.

\- Eres patético. La vida de tu hija está en juego y aún así te atreves a apuntarme con una pistola. ¿Tan poco te importa?

Luffy podía entenderle a la perfección. Era frustrante para todos no poder hacer nada por el momento. Una vez que Nami entrara en acción, la cosa cambiaría. Luffy estaba decidido a hacerle pagar por todo.

\- Sotomura, llévatelo.

No parecía haberle hablado a nadie en concreto, pero de repente, un hombre que llevaba apoyada una larga espada en su hombro, apareció de la nada y con una agilidad admirable, cogió a Edmond y se lo llevó de allí.

\- Yo también tengo a un buen espadachín – dijo volviendo su vista hacia Zoro, éste simplemente gruñó – Es sorprendente con qué facilidad se puede manejar a toda una tripulación – dijo mientras se paseaba entre ellos – Los piratas sois demasiado simples.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes hacer con nosotros? – Preguntó Chopper.

\- Bueno, tú no tienes de qué preocuparte. Sólo entregaré a la Marina aquellos que no hayan comido ninguna fruta del diablo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – intervino Robin.

El jefe de Sara se puso frente a ella y sonrió maliciosamente.

\- Mis intereses con respecto a vosotros, es meramente científico.

\- No les pondrás una mano encima – dijo enfadado Zoro.

\- ¿O qué? No tenéis ni idea de a lo que os estáis enfrentando.

De repente, tenía sujeta la manga de la chaqueta de Nami. Nadie había siquiera visto cómo su compañera le intentaba robar el detonador y el hombre trajeado le había pillado. Pero lo que cogía la manga era una mano muy particular: tenía membranas entre sus dedos.

\- ¿Pero qué…? – exclamó la ladrona asustada.

\- ¿Pensabais que robarme el detonador iba a ser tan fácil?

De repente el hombre comenzó a hincharse y su piel empezó a tornarse de un color dorado oro muy extraño, incluso los ojos comenzaron a oscurecerse y agrandarse. Todos comenzaron a retroceder para al final observar asombrados en lo que aquel hombre se había convertido.

\- Eso es… - exclamó Sanji.

\- No puede ser – añadió Zoro.

\- Oh Dios mío, tendríamos que haber huido – lloriqueó Usopp.

\- Me comí la fruta Kaeru Kaeru. Soy el hombre Rana – les dijo observándoles con aquellos enormes ojos negros y sin vida – Más concretamente, soy una Rana Dardo.

Chopper aguantó un grito ahogado y todos lo miraron.

\- Chicos… estamos en apuros – dijo bajo la atenta mirada de todos – La rana dardo es el vertebrado más venenoso del mundo, sólo con rozarte… ¡Puedes sufrir un paro cardíaco!


	28. Capítulo 28

**Soy muy consciente de que esta vez me he retrasado demasiado, pero el trabajo me ha tenido muy ocupada y no me daba tiempo a penas a escribir. Iba a subir hace una semana, porque me fui de viaje, pero no me dio tiempo a terminar el capítulo. Espero que me perdonéis. Para compensaros, el capítulo de hoy es bastante larguito, más de lo que yo suelo escribir, así que espero que compense.**

 **A leer!**

\- Veo que el hecho de ser un reno te hace estar familiarizado con todo tipo de animales – decía (croaba) el jefe – Este tipo de rana… se alimenta de escorpiones, los que hacen que pueda generar tal veneno. He tenido cuidado de no tocarte directamente chiquilla.

\- ¡Nami, corre! – gritó Chopper - ¡Quítate esa chaqueta rápido, con cuidado de no tocar la manga!

Nami obedeció sin rechistar.

En ese momento, vieron una gruesa y larga lengua dirigirse hacia ellos, afortunadamente Luffy consiguió esquivarlo. Todos se dispersaron y comenzaron a aparecer hombres. Entre ellos estaba el espadachín que había nombrado anteriormente el hombre-anfibio. El susodicho se dirigía de lleno a por Robin, pero en el momento justo se escucharon un choque de espadas.

\- Déjala en paz – dijo Zoro – Yo me ocuparé de ti.

\- Así que… Estilo de las tres espadas ¿eh? – dijo aquel espadachín con una voz sorprendentemente profunda – ¿No crees que eso está muy anticuado?

Zoro no hizo ningún caso al comentario. En lugar de eso, izó la katana haciendo que su oponente retrocediera.

\- ¿Pensáis que es buena idea pelear teniendo en mis manos el detonador? – decía la rana gigante.

\- No pienses que una ladrona profesional va a cometer tal descuido de dejarse atrapar tan fácilmente – aclaró la ladrona – ¡Robin!

Una tercera mano apareció al lado de Nami para darle el mando que controlaba las bombas de Sara.

\- La navegante y yo hacemos muy buen equipo.

Los ojos del jefe reflejaban lo furioso que estaba.

\- ¡Chopper! ¡Ve y ayuda a Sara! – le ordenó Luffy.

\- ¡Tú no irás a ninguna parte! ¡Ninguno iréis a ninguna parte!

Se escuchó una explosión al fondo del motel. Provenía del lugar donde se habían llevado al padre de Sara. Varios hombres saltaron por los aires y entre el humo apareció el hombre delgaducho, cojeando. Todos se quedaron estupefactos ante esa entrada, creo que a todos les hubiese gustado aparecer de esa forma en escena. El hombre delgaducho, ya no les parecía tan débil, en su rostro se dibujaba una triunfante sonrisa.

\- ¡Tú no eres rival para este muchacho! – Le gritó a la rana - ¡Chico! Su punto débil es la lengua – Metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos y le tiró una pequeña esfera – Yo también comparto las virtudes de mi hija. Esto te ayudará. Dale lo que se merece.

Luffy se giró decidido y le plantó cara a aquel anfibio.

\- Sanji, Usopp, poner a salvo al padre de Sara, Nami, ve con ellos y luego buscar a Sara y a Franky.

La rana, malhumorada, puso la boca en "O" y apuntó al cielo.

\- ¡Cuidado muchachos! ¡Es una lluvia de veneno! – les advirtió Edmond.

Todos se pusieron a cubierto, menos Luffy. Había mejorado su técnica desde Ennies Lobby, ahora era más rápido, mucho más rápido y era capaz de esquivar todos los pegotes de veneno que caían del cielo. Su único objetivo era la boca de aquella asquerosa rana amarilla.

Por otro lado, Zoro seguía en su pelea con aquel hombre. La verdad, que comparándolo con todos sus otros enemigos, aquel no le preocupaba demasiado. " _Es un novato"_ pensaba Zoro. Un gran remolino se formó a su alrededor, levantando por los aires no solo al espadachín principiante, sino también a todos aquellos hombres que les cortaban el paso Chopper, Sanji, Nami y Usopp. Dos hombres se acercaban por la espalda de Edmond.

\- ¡4 Floure! – Gritó Robin – Eso es un poco cobarde.

Dos manos aparecieron a ambos cuellos de los hombres para después escucharse un "crack".

Mientras tanto, Sara había conseguido encontrar a Franky, le estaba esperando en la esquina del bar donde le habían dejado tirada.

\- ¡Franky! ¡Tienes que ayudarme!

\- Lo sé, lo sé, lo escuché todo – le dijo Franky muy serio – Pero yo no soy médico, Sara.

\- Pero te convertiste a ti mismo en cyborg.

\- Lo siento Sara, la mecánica es lo mío, no la medicina, yo no me atrevo a intervenirte a no ser que Chopper me supervise. Debería haberse quedado con nosotros.

\- Está bien, está bien… Solo tengo que calmarme… - Sara comenzó a hiperventilar.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- ¡¿CÓMO NARICES CREES QUE VOY A ESTAR BIEN?! – Estalló – ¡TENGO CINCO BOMBAS DENTRO DE MI!

\- Oye, oye, perdiendo la cordura no le haces ningún favor a nadie. Además, estás llamando la atención – intentó tranquilizarla.

\- Está bien, pensemos en un plan – le dio la razón aún no muy tranquila.

\- No hay ningún plan Sara – la susodicha la miró incrédula – ¿Quieres poner en peligro tu vida?

\- Tienen a Luffy…

\- Y a tu padre como rehén.

Prácticamente lo había olvidado, su padre… resulta que estaba allí, después de tanto tiempo…

\- Me da igual. Estoy segura de que Luffy se encargará de eso.

\- No lo dudes, pero Sara… Debemos ser cuidadosos, si no le han quitado el detonador a tu jefe…

\- Estoy segura de que si.

Franky sonrió de medio lado, triunfal, le encantaba haber conocido a aquella chica. Tenía el mismo espíritu que el resto de la tripulación, confiaba plenamente en su capitán. Había puesto en sus manos la vida de su padre y la suya propia.

\- Está bien, vayamos a liarrrrrla, odio quedarme fuera de juego. ¡Tenemos el factor sorpresa!

\- ¿Cuál es el factor sorpresa?

\- Echa un vistazo al fondo del callejón.

Sara avanzó unos metros hasta que se topó con aquello a lo que se dirigía Franky.

\- ¡Dios mío!¡Es genial Franky! – dijo gratamente asombrada – Sois increíbles.

Arrasaron con el pueblo, iban montados en un vehículo de tres ruedas, de dos metros de alto.

\- ¡Funciona con cola! – le gritaba Franky.

Apenas podían comunicarse, iba descubierto y había demasiado ruido a su alrededor.

\- ¡CUIDADO! – Le gritó de repente Sara - ¡NOS VAMOS A ESTRELLAR!

Por otro lado, Luffy intentaba colarle a la rana enorme la bomba que Edmond le había dado. En escena sólo estaban el capitán, Zoro y Robin. Los hombres de la rana no eran ni de lejos, rivales para ellos, por lo que el único problema era la cantidad. De repente, comenzó a escucharse el rugido de un motor y en lo alto del motel, apareció un automóvil de tres ruedas que, literalmente, estaba volando sobre todos ellos.

\- ¡WOOOOOOOOW! – Gritó Luffy impactado y a la vez eufórico.

\- ¡SUUUUUUPEEERRRRRR!

\- ¡Cuidado cuidado! – Gritaba otra voz masculina en el auto.

\- ¡Franky! ¡NOS VAS A MATAR! – Decía una tercera persona.

\- ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Esto va a matarme antes que las bombas!

En aquella monstruosidad iba el resto de la tripulación.

Cuando la gravedad empezó a hacer efecto, el automóvil comenzó a caer en picado, mientras los gritos de todos ellos invadían la zona.

Acto seguido se escuchó… nada. Luffy había llegado a tiempo, había conseguido hincharse y amortiguar la caída de todos.

\- ¡Serán desgraciados! – Gritó furioso el jefe – ¡A por ellos! ¡Qué no escapen!

Múltiples manos salieron de la nada, para escucharse a continuación como se rompían los huesos. Un gran torbellino los lanzaba por los aires y patadas de fuego los mandaban a cruzar el pueblo. Plantas, lluvia, un reno gigante. Había demasiada confusión, demasiado ruido y Sara empezaba a agobiarse. De repente comenzó a hiperventilar.

\- Sara, ¿qué te pasa? – Le preguntó preocupado su padre.

\- Estás vivo… - Aún seguía sin poder creérselo.

\- Lo siento tanto mi niña.

\- Te… te marchaste – decía aún agobiada.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – Volvió a preguntarle.

\- Sara – una tercera persona se involucró en la conversación, aquella voz era inconfundible, a pesar del ruido, la chica la reconoció – ¿Te encuentras mal de nuevo?

\- Zoro…

No era capaz de hablar, su vista empezaba a nublarse, como aquella vez. Se sentía muy agobiada y confundida. Tenía cinco bombas dentro de su cuerpo, su padre, el que había desaparecido hace años, estaba frente a ella, Luffy estaba peleando con su jefe que disparaba veneno… ¿Cómo se iba a solucionar todo aquello?

\- Tenéis que marcharos – le ordenó el espadachín al padre de Sara.

\- ¿Marcharnos? – preguntó atónita Sara.

\- Si te quedas aquí perderás la cordura. No hemos avanzado tanto estas semanas para que ahora todo se vaya a la mierda. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de ellos.

\- Las bombas…

\- Hemos conseguido el detonador.

Edmond simplemente asintió y le tendió la mano.

\- Les estaré eternamente agradecido.

\- Sálvala.

Y volvió a la pelea.

Sara y su padre corrían por un espeso bosque que había al lado del pueblo, iban dirección al puerto, intentando respirar hondo.

\- Te prometo que cuando estemos seguros, yo mismo te sacaré esas bombas y te explicaré todo lo que ha pasado mi niña. Perdóname por favor.

Mientras tanto, Luffy seguía en la pelea con la rana, intentando meterle la bomba por la boca, pero era prácticamente imposible. A pesar de sus dimensiones, la rana era bastante ágil. En un momento, una lluvia de enormes gotas de veneno caían sobre ellos y la rana se desplazó a la otra punta del recinto, pasando a toda velocidad al lado de Nami.

\- Ríndete Sombrero de Paja, no tienes nada que hacer.

\- Eres tú el único que tiene que rendirse. Te has quedado solo.

Tenía razón, todos sus hombres habían caído.

\- ¿Vas a matarme?

\- Peor ¡Voy a patearte el culo! – le gritó furioso – ¿Cómo te has atrevido a amenazar a mi amiga?

\- Verás Sombrero de Paja… Eso ya no es una amenaza. Lo que dije será un hecho.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – le preguntó Usopp.

Entonces mostró el detonador. Nami palpó sus bolsillos y se dio cuenta horrorizada de que en medio de toda la confusión, cuando había pasado por su lado, aquella rana asquerosa le había quitado el mando.

\- Espero que os hayáis despedido de ella – se burló con una amplia sonrisa.

Todos se lanzaron a él, Luffy, el más rápido.

\- ¡Gomu Gomu no 100.000 Degree Bazooka!

Le dio de lleno en el estómago, haciendo que el detonador saliese disparado.

\- ¿Ha… ha llegado a apretar el botón? – Preguntó con miedo Chopper mientras observaba al anfibio.

La risa sin fuerza del jefe comenzó a asustarles.

\- Solo unos segundos…

Todos escucharon horrorizados una gran explosión en el bosque.

\- ¡SARA!


	29. Capítulo 29

_He tardado muchísimo, lo siento mil. Pero estos dos meses han sido demasiado intensos y no quería subir cualquier cosa, como creo que ya he dicho, el fic está en sus últimos días, y tenía que estar 100% para escribir, así que, lo siento, espero que ninguno de los lectores se haya olvidado de mi y pueda disfrutar de este capítulo._

Nami se echó las manos a la boca mientras ahogaba un grito, por su parte, Robin no podía ni articular palaba.

\- Sara… - susurró Chopper.

\- Vuestra amiguita no ha podido sobrevivir a semejante explosión – Dijo la rana malherida.

\- Tú… - Luffy estaba rojo de ira – Tú… ¿Cómo has podido…? – Por primera vez en toda la pelea, Luffy no gritaba, se mantenía hablando bajito, provocando que todos le prestasen atención – Vas a pagar por esto.

\- ¡Luffy, tenemos que ir hasta donde está Sara! – Le dijo Sanji – Déjale ahí, apenas puede moverse.

\- Id vosotros, yo tengo algo pendiente.

Nami, Robin, Chopper, Franky y Usopp siguieron la orden de su capitán.

\- Zoro… ¿No quieres venir? – Le preguntó preocupado Chopper.

\- Encuéntrala – Contestó sin mirarlo – Viva – Él asintió.

Los cinco compañeros corrieron dirección a la explosión, mientras, el trío monstruoso se quedaba en el motel para acabar lo antes posible con la asquerosa rana. Luffy agachó la cabeza, tapando su rostro con su sombrero de paja, parecía estar murmurando algo, aunque ninguno de los allí presentes lograba entender qué decía. Sus compañeros pocas veces le habían visto tan cabreado. De repente, todo ocurrió en un momento, su capitán estaba sobre el anfibio, sujetándole la boca, obligándolo a abrirla. La rana abrió mucho los ojos, que en aquel momento los tenía inyectados en sangre, podía reflejarse el pánico en su rostro.

Los cinco compañeros escucharon otra gran explosión que venía del sitio donde habían dejado a su capitán.

\- Luffy… - Dijo asustada Nami.

\- No te preocupes, lo solucionarán. Ahora corramos hacia el bosque – tranquilizó Franky.

Los Sombrero de Paja no eran los únicos que habían escuchado la explosión, todo el pueblo empezaba a concentrarse en aquel punto. Unos asustados y otros curiosos. Usopp se acercó a un pueblerino, y haciéndose el desentendido, preguntó:

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí?

\- Pues ha habido una explosión.

\- ¿Hay algún muerto? – intervino Robin.

Todos contuvieron la respiración aguardando lo peor.

\- No estamos seguros, hay mucha sangre, pero creo que no se ha encontrado nada.

\- ¿Nada? ¿Está seguro? – Preguntaba Chopper ansioso.

\- Bueno, desde aquí no se ve mucho, yo acabo de llegar.

Robin se acercó un poco al grupo obligándoles a que juntasen un poco la cabeza.

\- Creo que deberíamos acercarnos un poco – les susurró – tenemos que encontrar a Sara, si no, Luffy…

Todos se acercaron con miedo, había mucha sangre, pero no había ni rastro de Sara o su padre.

\- ¡Despejen la zona por favor! – Era un policía del pueblo – ¡Por favor, despejen la zona! ¡Aquí no hay nada que mirar!

Varios policías rodeaban el terreno intentando deshacerse de los ojos curiosos de todos los que había allí. Nami se fijó en que había varios policías corriendo en dirección al motel, seguro que habían escuchado la segunda explosión y habían ido hacia allá.

\- ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Mirar eso! – Gritó Usopp de pronto.

Todos siguieron el recorrido que marcaba su dedo índice. Se quedaron horrorizados, pero el único que fue capaz de decir algo fue Chopper:

\- ¿Eso… Eso es…? – Preguntó tembloroso. Se escuchaba susurrar a Nami por lo bajo : "no puede ser". El médico volvió su cabeza hacia la arqueóloga – Robin, ¿es el brazo de Sara?

Al parecer no había cuerpo, pero sí se podía distinguir un brazo, aunque ninguno sabría decir si era de la chica.

\- Tenemos que volver al barco, aquí no hacemos nada, allí nos encontraremos con los otros – sentenció la navegante.

Todos fueron dirección al Sunny, ninguno decía nada, no sabían qué decir, aquella escena que habían presenciado era grotesca.

\- Chopper, es posible que si ese brazo es de Sara… ¿Es posible que haya sobrevivido? – le preguntó esperanzado Usopp.

\- Ni siquiera yo lo sé, sea quien sea, ha perdido mucha sangre.

\- Si le ha explotado una de las bombas a Sara, si sólo ha perdido un brazo, se puede decir que es una chica con suerte – dijo Robin.

\- ¡No digas eso Robin! – se enfadó Usopp con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Tiene razón Usopp, es difícil que alguien haya sobrevivido a una explosión así – dijo Franky – Y solo conocemos a una persona que cargase con más de una bomba, sería mucha casualidad que se tratase de otra persona.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que el silencio volviese a reinar entre el grupo.

Esperaron en el Sunny durante horas, cada vez que escuchaban que alguien se acercaba, miraban expectantes, todos tenían la esperanza que de repente, apareciesen la chica y su padre.

El médico se acercó a Robin sigilosamente. Ésta, al verle, le cogió en brazos.

\- ¿Cómo vamos a decírselo a Zoro?

\- No lo sé. Esto va a ser duro para todos. Igualmente, debemos esperar a las noticias de mañana.

El renito simplemente se limitó a asentir.

Todos estaban ya medio dormitando en la cocina, intentando mantenerse despiertos cuando escucharon voces y pisadas fuera, y de repente, abrieron la puerta de la cocina.

\- ¿Dónde os habíais metido? – Les regañó Nami – ¡Llevamos esperando horas!

\- Tuvimos que eludir a todo el personal de policía del pueblo, si nos reconocían podrían haber llamado a algún almirante – respondió Sanji.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado el tipo rana? – preguntó Usopp.

\- ¡Explotó en cien pedazos! – Exclamó Luffy – Nunca más volverá a molestar a Shiro.

\- Por cierto, ¿dónde está? – preguntó el cocinero.

\- Eso, ¿dónde está Shiro? ¿La encontrasteis? ¿Y a su padre?

Las caras de los otros tripulantes se ensombrecieron. Les contaron lo que habían visto, incluida la parte del brazo.

\- Pero… no puede ser… Pero si no habéis visto el cuerpo es posible que… - insistió Luffy.

\- Luffy… No creo que Sara y su padre hayan podido sobrevivir a esa explosión.

Chopper vio como Zoro desaparecía sigilosamente, se dispuso a ir tras él, pero Robin lo detuvo. Él era demasiado orgulloso, quizás incluso para reconocer que le había afectado la pérdida de la chica, así que decidió que la arqueóloga tenía razón. Debían dejarle solo por un tiempo.

A la mañana siguiente no hubo noticias demasiado claras. El periódico del pueblo sólo decía que había habido dos explosiones, en la cual, había al menos, dos muertos, uno era el hombre rana, y el otro aún sin identificar.

Los días siguientes, los Sombrero de Paja hicieron dos turnos para buscar en el bosque algún rastro de Sara, pero en todo el día no hubo suerte, ni de ella ni de su padre.

\- Luffy, tenemos que admitirlo… - le intentó decir Usopp – Es posible que Sara…

\- No – se limitó a decir mientras engullía.

\- Eres nuestro capitán – intervino de repente la voz potente de Zoro – Pero esta vez, estás equivocado, Luffy, pero llevamos días intentando encontrar alguna pista de que Sara y su padre está vivos. Después de una explosión así, de la cual ni siquiera aquella asquerosa rana sobrevivió, es casi imposible que ellos hubiesen quedado con vida.

\- Pero Sara… - decía Luffy afectado.

\- Lo sabemos Luffy – dijo Sanji – Pero el Marimo tiene razón. Lo hemos intentado durante días. Pero debemos seguir nuestro camino.

\- Todos la echaremos de menos Rrrrruffy… - decía Franky entre lágrimas.

El capitán se levantó de la mesa y salió de la cocina. Todos se dispersaron en cuestión de minutos.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás? - le preguntó Robin al espadachín.

\- No debería haberla dejado sola aquel día - se levantó y siguió el camino de su capitán.

A la mañana siguiente, Los Sombrero de Paja, se marcharon de aquella isla.


	30. Capítulo 30

**No lo he podido evitar, quería esperarme al domingo por lo menos, pero después de haberos tenido dos meses sin dar señales de vida, tenía que subir el siguiente capítulo que lo disfrutáseis. Me ha alegrado saber que hay gente que aún lo sigue leyendo y que no se ha olvidado de mi ni de mi fic, ni de Sara. Así que aquí os dejo la continuación. Creo que puedo asegurar, que tan solo quedarán dos capítulos, tres como muchísimo. El final se acerca!**

Pasaron los días y nadie volvió a saber nada sobre Sara. Unas semanas después, se tomaron con aquel barco enorme en medio de la penumbra, Thriller Bark. Consiguieron destruir a un Shichibucai y ganaron un nuevo miembro en la tripulación: Brook.

Todo había vuelto más o menos a la normalidad, aunque no había día en el que los Sombrero de Paja no se acordasen de Sara, pero ya no hablaban de ella. Ni siquiera Zoro, desde intercambió aquellas breves palabras con Robin, no volvió a nombrarla, como si nunca hubiese estado en el Sunny.

Una buena mañana, prácticamente nadie había amanecido aún, una gaviota les dejó caer un periódico, que fue recogido por la navegante del grupo. Normalmente el periódico no solía llegarles, pero sí que había veces que lograban que algún ave les dejase caer alguno o incluso, intentaban informarse en algún pueblo, pero prácticamente se puede decir, que estaban en plena desconexión de lo que ocurría más allá de 15 km a la redonda.

Nami lo ojeó, hasta que llegó al único artículo que llamó la atención de la pelirroja. Era pequeño, si no hubiese leído el nombre de la isla, habría pasado de largo, cualquiera hubiese dicho que no era una noticia de importancia, pero era mucho peor que cualquiera de las que ocupaban la primera página.

 _ROTHEN, ¿PUNTO DE CONSPIRACIONES?_

 _Apenas hace dos semanas desde las dos grandes explosiones producidas en esta isla y la gente ya lo ha olvidado, pero el pueblo pequeño de Rothen aún sigue intentado averiguar lo ocurrido la mañana del 5 de abril. No está siendo fácil para ninguno de los habitantes. Apareció un cadáver, de un hombre que al parecer fue identificado como el líder de una poderosa banda terrorista. Por otra parte, pudo encontrarse un miembro, de lo que el jefe de policía afirma, ser un segundo cadáver. Es posible que todo esto haya tenido que ver con los Piratas de los Sombrero de Paja, quienes en estos momentos, se encuentran en paradero desconocido, pero varios habitantes de la isla los han identificado en el lugar de la primera explosión que dio lugar en el bosque._

Nami se llevó las manos a la boca. Aquello era otra prueba más de que lo más probable era que Sara no hubiese logrado salir con vida de aquella situación, para más inri, los habían reconocido.

Cuando todos estaban en el desayuno, la navegante aún se debatía en si debería enseñárselo o no a la tripulación.

\- Mi dulce pelirroja, ¿qué te ocurre? – le preguntó empalagosamente Sanji.

\- Esta mañana he logrado conseguir un periódico.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Sabían que no eran buenas noticias por la cara que tenía su compañera. Nami lo dejó sobre la mesa, haciendo que Robin lo cogiera y leyera en voz alta para toda la tripulación.

\- Sara no está muerta – afirmó con total seguridad Luffy, era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre – No puede estarlo.

Y siguió desayunando.

\- Perdonar – se disculpó Brook ante aquel incómodo silencio – ¿Quién es Sara?

Nadie había caído en la cuenta de que el nuevo integrante de la banda no había llegado a conocer a la científica.

\- Sara fue una tripulante que tuvimos durante un tiempo. Era científica y… Bueno traficaba con bombas – logró decir Usopp – Sospechamos que… Esto… Es posible que en aquella explosión…

\- Es posible que esté muerta – Terminó la frase Zoro.

Durante todos esos días, todos sabían lo inevitable, pero ninguno había logrado decirlo, hasta ese momento. Volvió a hacerse el silencio.

\- Lo siento, Luffy-san.

\- No tienes que sentirlo, Sara no está muerta.

\- Sí lo está Luffy, deja de ser tan idiota – se cabreó Zoro.

\- ¡No soy idiota! ¡Sé que Sara no está muerta! – Le gritó - ¡No puede estar muerta! ¡Ella iba a cumplir su sueño!

\- Me largo, es imposible hablar contigo.

Y salió de la cocina.

Aquellos días, el espadachín se había sentido algo vacío. Una cosa era que los abandonase, y otra muy diferente, era aceptar que el hecho de que no volvería a verla nunca más. Aquello lo atormentaba. Así que para no tener que pensar demasiado, había aumentado sus horas de entrenamiento, le mantenía ocupado y con la mente concentrada.

\- ¿La echas de menos? – le preguntó Chopper.

\- Vete. No quiero hablar de ello.

\- No has hablado en todo este tiempo, eso no puede ser bueno. Teníais algo especial, es normal que la eches de menos y estés afectado.

\- No, Chopper. Decir que estoy afectado es quedarme corto – el espadachín era incapaz de mirar a su compañero a la cara – Sabía que no la volvería a ver, pero no por esta razón. Lo último que le dije fue que se marchara, que no se quedase con nosotros. Estaba decepcionado por su plan inicial. Pero la seguía queriendo con nosotros. Y ahora… duele.

\- Todos queríamos que siguiese con nosotros.

Tardaron unos días en volver a olvidar el acontecimiento y volver a la normalidad. Claro, por poco tiempo, porque en el Archipiélago Sabaody les esperaba otra gran sorpresa, y para nada agradable.

Luffy vio desaparecer a todos y cada uno de sus amigos. De nuevo, sentía que no había logrado salvar a ninguno, la historia se había repetido, como en la Isla de Rothen.

¡PUM!

Última pompa, la de Luffy.

Pasaron dos años hasta el reencuentro de Los Sombrero de Paja. Dos años completamente desaparecidos. Dos años entrenándose con uno de los miembros de la tripulación del Rey de los Piratas. En todo ese tiempo, solo pensaba en hacerse más fuerte, para no volver a pasar por aquella situación, todos los días se acordaba de sus amigos, de Sabo, su hermano y, por supuesto, de Sara. Lograría su sueño, por él, por ellos.

\- Bien, llegó el día, por fin, hoy llegó el día.

Cogió su sombrero de paja y se dispuso de camino hacia su gran aventura.

Paralelamente, unos días antes de la partida de Luffy hacia el Archipiélago Sabaody, en el Bar de Shakky:

\- Han pasado 2 años. El tiempo pasa muy rápido – decía la chica morena de pelo corto.

\- Si… – Le respondía Rayleigh.

\- No puedo esperar a ver cuánto han madurado.

\- No te hagas ilusiones, no estamos seguros de que puedan reunirse a salvo – comentó haciéndola aterrizar en la realidad – Después de todo, ahora son conocidos en todo el mundo.

Acto seguido, se escuchó la puerta del pequeño bar.

\- ¡Vaya! – Exclamó Shakky asombrada.

\- Así que tú eres el primero.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Nadie más ha llegado aún? – dijo triunfal el espadachín Zoro – No tienen remedio.

\- Has cambiado mucho Roronoa – le admiró Shakky.

\- ¿Quieres tomar algo? – Le propuso Rayleigh.

\- Si, ¿por qué no? – respondió con su media sonrisa.

\- Puedo invitarte a la copa que te prometí hace años – escuchó detrás de él.

 **\- FLASH BACK –**

\- Me estaba aburriendo de esperarte – dijo algo malhumorado Zoro – eres una tardona.

\- Lo siento, estaba resolviendo algunas cosas.

\- Venga, Usopp está como loco por enseñarte a pescar y yo quiero coger una botella de sake.

\- ¿Alguna vez has probado una buena ginebra? – le preguntó la chica mientras avanzaban por el pasillo dirección a la cubierta.

\- ¿Una buena…? – dijo pensativo.

\- Antes de irme te invitaré a una buena copa de ginebra.

\- Bien.

 **\- FIN DEL FLASH BACK –**

\- Bueno, permíteme que te presente a la nueva dueña del bar, lo compró hace un año y medio – le dijo Rayleigh – Ella te servirá, hace muy bien su trabajo de camarera.

La boca del espadachín se secó. Los pelos de los brazos se erizaron. Su estómago dio un vuelco. Y todo él, quedó paralizado. No era capaz de girarse para mirarla. Realmente, después de tanto tiempo, nunca pensó en que volvería a escuchar esa voz, aquella voz que le sacaba de sus casillas hace ya dos años y medio… Había soñado con volver a escucharla. Quería verla, pero le daba miedo a que si se giraba, volvería a perderla. Poco a poco se giró sobre sus talones.

\- Sara…


	31. Capítulo 31

**Ya estoy aquí otra vez! Os dejé abandonados un tiempo, pero no volverá a pasar, ahora que estoy más libre, me he puesto a escribir, como véis, fue por fuerza mayor, tenía otras responsabilidades que requerían de todo mi tiempo.**

 **Espero que os guste este capítulo, a mi... Bueno, digamos que me encanta escribir cada capítulo de este fic, me está dando pena que esté ya acabando, pero bueno.**

 **Muchas gracias a quienes comentan, a AsukaHyuga, que me comenta siempre, y a todos los demás que siempre leéis, si he llegado hasta aquí es gracias a vosotros.**

 **Disfrutar!**

Pero la chica que tenía frente a él era muy distinta a Sara, y a la vez, era ella. Se acercó un poco más, aún sin poder creérselo.

\- ¿Pack…? – Preguntó esta vez.

\- Hola Zoro.

Volvió a decir con aquella voz que tanto extrañaba. " _Es ella, tiene que ser ella_ ". No había otra opción, tenía que ser Sara, aquella voz era la suya.

\- Tu… Tu pelo y… – dijo extendiendo la mano hacia ella.

\- Está preciosa, ¿verdad Zoro? – le preguntó Rayleigh.

\- Oye, ¿por qué no les dejamos solos? Creo que tienen muchas cosas de las que hablar.

Rayleigh y Shakky salieron de la taberna, dejándolos solos.

\- Tú también estás diferente y tienes… - dijo señalando la cicatriz de su ojo.

\- Bueno, creo que no tanto como tú. Mi pelo sigue del mismo color.

La chica que tenía en frente tenía el pelo corto, algo por encima de los hombros, y rojo. Ya no tenía los piercings de la cara, tampoco le quedaba rastro de los pendientes de las orejas. Vestía parecido a como la recordaba, camiseta blanca y algo ancha, pantalones largos y botas, unos guantes y su típica chupa.

\- ¿Te gusta?

Le preguntó pasándose la mano por el pelo. Estaba muerta de vergüenza, había ensayado ese momento durante meses, pero no estaba siguiendo para nada el guión. Sólo se le ocurrió preguntar que si le gustaba su nuevo color de pelo, " _qué más da eso_ ".

Zoro no respondió. Estaba comenzando a enfadarse, era desde luego, la reacción más normal. Comenzó a andar de un lugar para otro, prefirió incluso quitarte sus katantas y dejarlas sobre una de las mesas más cercanas a la barra. Siguió paseando por el bar, pasándose la mano por el mentón y alborotándose el pelo.

\- Zoro…

Ignoró que le había llamado. Estaba intentando controlarse, Sara lo veía, estaba a punto explotar, y lo hizo. Se dirigió a la barra para coger la copa que Rayleigh había estado bebiendo y la estampó contra la pared provocando que multitud de cristales y el poco contenido del vaso cayesen al suelo. Ante aquella reacción, la chica dio un brinco hacia atrás, algo asustada.

\- ¿Qué si me gusta tu pelo? – le preguntó sin dar crédito a lo que había escuchado - ¡Han pasado más de dos años! ¡Pensábamos que estabas muerta!

\- Lo sé, yo…

\- Luchamos por ti, nos enfrentamos a aquel tipo asqueroso para salvarte el pellejo.

\- Ya y…

\- A ti y a tu padre. Y resulta que una bomba explota y te damos por muerta. Los periódicos hablaban de las explosiones y del alboroto, nos reconocieron y pensaron que lo habíamos causado nosotros.

\- Lo siento muchísimo.

\- ¿Qué lo sientes? Lo último que vio Chopper de ti fue tu… - Se quedó paralizado, y la miró de hito en hito – Tu brazo…

Se acercó a ella para cogerle del brazo, pero ella se lo llevó a la espalda, como intentando ocultar algo.

\- ¿De quién era el brazo que vio Chopper? – preguntó muy serio. La chica no respondió, incluso evadía su mirada - ¡¿De quién era?!

Sara se quitó la cazadora y los guantes y dejó al espadachín perplejo. Se llevó la mano derecha a la cara. " _Vaya…"_ le escuchó murmurar mientras se dejaba caer sobre la silla más cercana.

\- Cuando mi padre y yo nos fuimos dirección al bosque, mi padre intentó hacer una pequeña intervención de urgencia. Confiábamos en Luffy, pero tenía que quitarme las bombas cuanto antes. Logró quitarme la de un brazo. Desafortunadamente, no fue la del botón que apretó – dijo muy bajito.

La chica cogió otra silla. Se tomó su tiempo, ni siquiera se molestó en levantarla, se limitó a arrastrarla por el suelo hasta que consiguió estar a su misma altura y entonces, se sentó frente a él.

\- ¿Qué pasó luego? – le instó Zoro a seguir.

\- Obviamente, aquello me dejó malherida, pero no me mató, tan solo era una pequeña bomba, no era nada del otro mundo, simplemente me lanzó por los aires y bueno… esto – dijo señalando su brazo – Mi padre reza todos los días dándole gracias a Dios de que no activase la bomba del estómago. Y de que Luffy y todos vosotros estuvierais allí – paró unos minutos para darle tiempo a Zoro a asimilar algunas cosas – Cuando mi padre se acercó a mí, yo estaba inconsciente y perdía mucha sangre. Me cogió en brazos como pudo y me sacó de allí. Lo siguiente que recuerdo era que me despertaba en un barco de unos piratas y mi padre me dijo:"Nos iremos de aquí. Juntos." Ni siquiera sabía cómo contactar con vosotros. Tampoco estaba en buenas condiciones físicas – hacía mucho que no le contaba aquello a alguien, pero sabía que Zoro era una de las ocho personas en el mundo que merecían aquella explicación – Vivimos durante un tiempo aislados del mundo pirata. No podían reconocernos, yo he entrado en la lista de terroristas desaparecidos, así que he tenido que cambiar algo mi imagen. Tuvimos un pequeño huerto, vivimos del campo. A los pocos meses, después de la guerra, vi a Luffy en los periódicos y tuve una corazonada, volveríais donde os separaron. Así que mi padre y yo nos pusimos en camino. Después de un largo viaje, llegamos a Sabaody, compramos el bar con el poco dinero ahorrado que teníamos y… Aquí estoy.

Aquello logró tranquilizar al espadachín hasta el punto de incluso empatizar con ella. Le cogió la mano derecha y comenzó a acariciar aquella superficie fría. El brazo de Sara había desaparecido, en su lugar, había un brazo de acero, tenía las mismas dimensiones que el original, por eso, cuando llevaba la chaqueta encima, no se había dado cuenta. Había perdido todo el brazo, hasta el hombro.

\- ¿Quién te lo puso?

\- Hay un ingeniero, no tan bueno como Vega Punk, pero era amigo de mi padre, diseñó este atomatil sólo para mí – le dijo mostrándoselo muy sonriente.

\- ¿Te gusta? – Le preguntó Zoro.

\- No me queda otro remedio, es ligero – le contestó muy triste – No es precisamente lo que a una chica normal le gustaría tener como extremidad.

\- Tú no eres una chica normal – le dijo riendo el espadachín. Pero aquello no la animó demasiado – Venga, ¿no te tomas conmigo esa copa? – dijo levantándose de la silla.

\- ¿Qué? – le miró sorprendida mientras que le imitaba.

Ambos se acercaron a la barra.

\- Me has dicho que me invitarías a la copa de ginebra. Tómatela conmigo.

\- Ya no bebo.

Aquello sí que sorprendió a Zoro, que se quedó sin habla. Una persona tan borracha con él y resulta, que ya no bebía.

\- ¿Cómo que ya no bebes? – le preguntó para asegurarse de que había escuchado bien.

\- Pues… Eso – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Ni tampoco fumo. También he estado haciendo terapia y trabajando en mis cambios de humor, y dejé el tratamiento hace ocho meses.

Zoro se quedó estupefacto, aquello le había sorprendido más que su brazo de acero.

\- Entonces…

\- Se puede decir que estoy limpia. Ya no tiene sentido que me llames Pack. Me llamo Sara, ¿sabes? Deja de llamarme así idiota – le dijo con aquel carácter típico de ella que recordaba.

El espadachín comenzó a reír ante aquella situación.

\- Puedes haber dejado muchos vicios y haber cambiado físicamente. Pero sigues siendo igual de descarada.

Ella le miró sorprendida, pero antes incluso de poder decir nada, el espadachín le cogió del brazo y tiró de ella hacia él. Le acarició la mejilla y recogió un mechón de pelo, poniéndolo detrás de la oreja. Estaba tan guapa.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Le preguntó algo nerviosa – No te acerques tanto – le dijo intentando soltarse de su agarre.

\- Me gusta que tu aliento huela a hierbabuena.

\- Posiblemente sea mi dentífrico – le dijo intentando cortar aquel momento de romanticismo.

\- Rayleigh tiene razón – le susurró sin hacerle caso.

Zoro tenía mucha más fuerza que ella. Además, aunque intentase soltarse, en el fondo, no quería, había pasado tanto tiempo y aún así no había conseguido hacer desaparecer esa sensación que tenía cuando le veía.

\- ¿En qué? – le preguntó.

\- Estás preciosa.

Y después de tanto tiempo soñando un momento que pensaba que no viviría, la besó.


	32. Capítuo 32

**Y con este, hacen ya 32 capítulos, vísperas del final, de hecho, podría afirmar que es el penúltimo capítulo. Tengo que decir que me ha costado un poco escribirlo, pero espero no decepcionar con el reencuentro entre Zoro y Sara. Espero que les guste y, por supuesto, si nos les ha gustado espero algún comentario constructivo (o felicitándome jajajaja)**

 **Así que hoy, domingo y a dos días del día de los enamorados, os dedico a todos este maravilloso reencuentro.**

Sara no quería parar el beso, hacía tanto tiempo que no besaba a nadie, hacía tanto tiempo que soñaba con volver a verlo… El espadachín, poco a poco se separó de ella. Se sentó en una de las butacas que había cerca de la barra y se quedó mirando al frente. Por un momento, ninguno de los dos dijeron nada, así que Sara rodeó la barra para ponerse en su lugar de trabajo, cogió dos vasos y preparó dos gin-tonics.

\- Te invitaré a esa copa.

\- ¿Y el otro vaso?

\- Para mí – apenas podía mirarlo a la cara, aunque notaba que él no apartaba la vista de ella.

\- Pero tú ya no bebes – le recordó.

Sara dejó la botella de ginebra sobre la barra y lo miró muy seria.

\- Aunque te sorprenda, no a todos le suelo resultar "preciosa" – le dijo enseñándole el brazo de acero – Llevaba más de dos años sin ni siquiera besar a alguien – dijo intentando no parecer muy patética – Necesito una copa.

Él sonrió, cogió su vaso y brindó con el de Sara. Ambos dieron un trago, largo. Al bajar el vaso, la chica suspiró y se quedó mirando el fondo de su copa prácticamente vacía.

\- ¿En qué piensas?

\- En nada en particular – le contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Cuando Luffy te vea, te pedirá que te unas a la banda – Hubo una pausa – Piénsatelo.

La chica se limitó a asentir. Sabía que se lo propondrían y la verdad es que se moría de ganas por volver al mar con ellos. Luffy le había salvado la vida, la había sacado de aquel infierno, y además, los había echado tanto de menos a todos… quería volver a pasar aquellas tardes con Franky y Usopp en el taller, pescando con Chopper y Luffy, comer de la comida de Sanji, tomar el sol con Nami y Robin y por supuesto, conocer al nuevo integrante de la banda. Quería volver a pasar aquellas noches con su espadachín. Lo había echado tanto de menos…

\- Así que… nadie – le dijo sacándola de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué? – le preguntó sin comprender.

\- ¿No te has besado con nadie en más de dos años? – le preguntó sonriendo.

Lo que provocó que la chica se sonrojase notablemente. Ella había sido demasiado directa en ese tema, pero es posible que él por su parte, al creerla muerta, hubiese hecho lo que cualquier persona.

\- Cállate – le contestó mientras guardaba la botella de ginebra.

\- Te he echado de menos.

Aquellas palabras provocaron un vuelco en el estómago de Sara, que hizo que se le cayese la botella al suelo haciéndose añicos.

\- Mierda… - dijo intentado limpiar todo el desastre. Zoro rodeó la barra para poder ayudarla a limpiar – Déjalo, no te preocupes, tengo que hacer esto millones de veces.

\- ¿Sigues siendo tan patosa? – No hubo respuesta, ni siquiera lo miraba – Eh, mírame – le dijo cogiéndole ambas manos para que no se cortase con los cristales. Ella le miró, estaba nerviosa, aún no era capaz de controlar ciertos comportamientos cuando se desbordaba. Prefirió no presionarla – Te vas a cortar, déjame a mí.

Cogió un trapo y recogió todos los cristales.

\- ¿Quieres otra copa? – le preguntó la chica.

\- No, gracias. Tengo que buscar un sitio donde pasar la noche hasta que el resto vuelva.

\- Puedes quedarte aquí. Hay una habitación vacía.

\- Bien… no tengo mucho dinero pero…

\- No seas imbécil. No pienso cobrarte.

\- No tienes por qué, en serio.

\- Me has dicho que estoy preciosa, te debo una – le dijo sonriendo, a lo que Zoro le devolvió también la sonrisa – Es la habitación del fondo del primer piso.

Ambos subieron por las escaleras sin apenas decir nada. Hasta que al final, Sara rompió el silencio.

\- No me has contado donde has estado estos dos años.

\- Bueno, acabé con un gran maestro de la espada. He estado entrenándome. Ahora iremos al Nuevo Mundo, tenemos que estar preparados, espero que tú también lo estés – le dijo muy serio.

Llegaron a la puerta y el espadachín dejó hueco para que Sara le abriese. Cuando pasó a la habitación, se quedó mirando, había algo raro. Era sencilla, con una gran estantería y muchos libros, muy ordenada y limpia.

\- Esta habitación creo que está ocupada, te has equivocado.

\- No – le dijo mientras cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas. De repente, estaba tan nerviosa que comenzó a jugar con los pulgares – Es mi habitación – El espadachín no supo qué decir. Aquello le había tomado por sorpresa – Quiero decir, no voy a dejar que pagues una habitación cualquiera, aquí estarás seguro hasta que vuelvan los demás. Puedes quedarte, yo puedo dormir con Shakky o con mi padre.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, pero parecieron eternos. Zoro estaba convencido de que la chica quería decir algo más, pero estaba teniendo un debate interno que no la dejaba tranquila.

\- No puedo hacer que me dejes tu habitación.

\- Oh… no, no te preocupes, me las apañaré.

El espadachín asintió con la cabeza. Ella por su parte, se giró dispuesta a salir, pero una vez con la mano en el pomo, se armó de valor.

\- Yo también te he echado de menos.

Y la tranquilidad le invadió el cuerpo. Notó como Zoro se acercó a ella por la espalda y la abrazó, dándole un beso en el cuello.

\- Te ha costado demasiado. Pensaba que ya no me lo dirías – ella se dio la vuelta y le besó – Quédate conmigo.

Ella asintió. Él la volvió a besar. Pero ya no era como el beso dulce del bar, aquellos besos empezaban a demandar cada vez más. Zoro la había acercado hacia él todo lo que podía y ella podía notar su erección bajo aquel abrigo largo. Él intentó quitárselo, con la ayuda de Sara hasta que finalmente, quedó en pantalones. La ex - terrorista se le quedó mirando como una tonta.

\- Has… Dios mío, ahora estás mucho más… –No era capaz de seguir pensando teniéndolo delante.

Se abalanzó contra él y metió su mano bajo los pantalones. A lo que Zoro respondió con un gruñido. Él le quitó la camiseta y ella se dejaba acariciar por todo el cuerpo, estaba ansiosa, pero al final, el espadachín no aguantó más y le cogió la mano a Sara provocando que ésta parase con su tarea. Le dio la vuelta y la puso de cara a la puerta haciendo que se apoyase con ambas manos sobre ésta. Luego le susurró al oído:

\- Yo tampoco he estado con nadie en este tiempo, así que vamos a tomárnoslo con calma – le besó el hombro metálico y desde atrás recorrió todo el brazo de acero – Relájate.

Las manos del espadachín se posaron sobre los pechos de la chica, mientras los masajeaba, le besaba el cuello y la espalda. Una de las manos comenzó a bajar y le desabrochó el pantalón. Sara apretó los puños y comenzó a tensarse. Hacía tanto tiempo que nadie le tocaba que estaba demasiado nerviosa. Por una parte estaba deseando, pero por la otra no podía parar de tiritar. Se había acostado millones de veces con él, pero, de una forma u otra, aquella vez estaba siendo especial.

\- Tranquila – le dijo al notar cómo temblaba.

Entonces él metió la mano y ella notó cómo sus dedos tocaban su parte más íntima. Primero sólo le acariciaba, hasta que la chica sintió, primero uno, luego dos dedos dentro de ella, lo que provocó que se le escapase un suspiro. Notaba la respiración del espadachín en su oído, él también estaba excitado. Luego paró y las dos manos volvieron al pecho, después, le besó la espalda mientras que poco a poco bajaba hasta que sus labios tocaron la parte baja de su columna, cogió los pantalones y siguió bajando hasta que los bajó hasta el suelo, mientras que la seguía besando. Aquello excitó demasiado a Sara, su respiración era cada vez más fuerte y ya no se preocupaba de ser silenciosa. Él volvió a subir, tampoco llevaba ya los pantalones, Sara lo pudo notar cuando se le acercó, tan solo pasaron unos segundos, luego volvió a notarlo dentro de ella. Zoro la sujetaba contra él, aunque ella estaba apoyada a la puerta. Le besó la oreja izquierda.

\- Estás preciosa, tendrías que verte. Estás preciosa.

Zoro se despertó primero, pero aún era de noche, Sara estaba a su lado, durmiendo boca abajo. Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente.

\- ¿Ya es de día? – dijo medio adormilada.

\- No, tranquila, es que me he despertado.

Ella suspiró y abrió los ojos.

\- Debes saber que hay unos impostores en Sabaody haciéndose pasar por vosotros – Zoro la miró con su único ojo sano, esperando que siguiera – Están engañando a la gente para que se alíen con ellos. Me alegré de saber que aquel no era el Zoro original.

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste? – le preguntó.

\- Bueno, estaba demasiado descuidado para ser tú. Si lo vieses lo entenderías – ambos sonrieron – ¿Crees que Luffy querrá que vuelva?

\- Estoy bastante seguro.

Sara volvió a sumergirse en sus pensamientos, deseaba que llegase aquel momento pero… ¿Estaría bien dejar atrás todo?

Su espadachín suspiró.

\- Quiero que vuelvas Sara.


	33. Capítulo 33 - FIN

**Último capítulo... Creo que hasta ahora no había sentido tanta tristeza con respecto a este fic. No me ha quedado tan bien como quería, pero estoy bastante satisfecha con el resultado final de todo el fanfic.**

 **Con respecto a una pregunta que me hizo AsukaHyuga, el brazo de Sara es tipo a... Edward de Fullmetal, de hecho, cogí de ahí la idea, así que... bueno, a mi me molaba bastante la idea y me la imaginé así jajaja.**

 **Vamos a dejarnos de tontunas, y a leer, os espero al final del capítulo :)**

Zoro se incorporó sentándose en la cama con los brazos cruzados y observando a Sara desde arriba, ella seguía tumbada.

\- ¿Por qué no respondes?

\- Tengo que pensarlo Zoro – contestó levantándose ella también.

\- ¿Qué diablos tienes que pensar? Antes me has dicho que querías venirte.

\- Ya, claro que quiero irme con vosotros, me muero de ganas, pero tengo mi vida aquí – le explicó lo más calmada que pudo – Tengo mi vida aquí – volvió a repetir.

El espadachín terminó por levantarse de la cama. Se puso los pantalones y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación, pensando.

\- ¿Y Franky y Usopp? – Preguntó en un intento de convencerla – ¿A caso has pensado en Chopper?

\- Claro que sí…

\- Luffy te admira, se quedó destrozado cuando pensó que te había perdido.

\- ¿Y mi padre? No puedo dejar todo así como así – le dijo intentado hacerle entrar en razón – Es más complicado de lo que crees.

\- ¡¿Y yo qué?! – Ambos se quedaron mirando ante aquella pregunta del espadachín – ¡¿Qué pasa conmigo?! ¡Dime! – El espadachín había llegado a su límite.

\- Para.

\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer? – Le preguntó ya medio desesperado – ¿Quedarte toda tu vida sirviendo a borrachos? ¿Limpiando cristales del suelo?

\- ¿Tienes algún problema con mi trabajo? Por primera vez en mucho tiempo soy feliz. Este es mi sueño. Mi vida ya ha tenido suficientes altibajos.

\- ¡Eres una camarera!

\- ¡¿Y qué más da?! – explotó a la vez que se levantaba de la cama sujetándose la sábana como podía.

\- ¡NO! ¡No da igual!

\- ¡He dicho que pares!

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasará? Nos marcharemos y tú te quedarás aquí, ¿y qué?

\- Oye…

\- ¿Se supone que ya no te volveremos a ver? – le decía aún muy cabreado.

\- ¡Yo no he dicho eso! – le gritó ya histérica.

\- Tú te mereces algo más, vales para mucho más que para servir copas – le decía Zoro.

\- ¿Qué narices te molesta? – Estaba fuera de sí, había logrado sacarla de sus casillas – ¡Aún no lo he decidido! Me muero de ganas por volver a estar con vosotros, pero hay otras cosas. Y si te vas y decido quedarme, ¡vuelve a por mí! ¡¿Qué más da que me quede?! ¡Por el amor de Dios, yo te quiero Zoro! Y te esperaré. Es lo único que importa.

Sara se sentó a modo de indio en la cama, con la sábana aún cubriéndole el cuerpo desnudo. El espadachín suspiró. La chica le acaba de hacer una declaración que le había dejado completamente mudo. Aquello sirvió para terminar la pelea. Pero después de haber escuchado como le pedía que volviese a por ella… ¿Estaba siendo egoísta?

\- ¿Qué otras cosas?

\- ¿Qué? – Le preguntó Sara. No salía de su asombro, la había ignorado.

\- Habías dicho que había otras cosas y que era más complicado de que creía. Esta vez no quiero mentiras, quiero que me lo digas.

Tras una breve pausa, Sara al fin contestó:

\- He… Bueno, he comenzado a estudiar de nuevo – confesó algo avergonzada – Me gustaría ampliar mis conocimientos científicos para algo más que para construir bombas – Se quedó callada durante unos segundos – Prometo pensarlo – Zoro la miró sabiendo que había perdido esa batalla – Ven, siéntate.

El espadachín le hizo caso y ella le abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- De acuerdo. Piénsalo.

La besó, cogió sus cosas y se marchó.

No se vieron en toda la mañana. Cuando volvió a aparecer por la puerta del bar, Sara se relajó.

\- ¿Puedes relevarme? – le pidió a Shakky.

\- Claro.

Ambos salieron del bar.

\- Ha llegado Franky. Está en el barco – Sara se le quedó mirando, aterrada _"¿qué le iba a decir?"_ – Solo… ve y dile cuánto le has echado de menos – Sabía hasta lo que pensaba en ese instante. La chica se limitó a suspirar mientras miraba en dirección al Sunny – Lo entenderá.

\- Vale. Voy para allá.

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

\- No, tranquilo. Gracias.

Sara le dio un beso en la mejilla y comenzó a caminar dirección a Franky.

El espadachín vio a lo lejos aquel caluroso reencuentro. Cómo Sara se había lanzado a los brazos de Franky. El cyborg la había recibido con los brazos abiertos sin cuestionarle absolutamente nada. ¿Por qué él tuvo que enfadarse? Pero era normal, pensaba que estaba muerta y de repente… aparece ahí. Le tenía envidia, ella no había sido así con él.

\- Tsk – chasqueó con la lengua. Se giró y se dirigió camino al bar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! – Exclamaba Franky - ¡Todos pensábamos que habías muerto!

\- Ya… No sabes cuánto lo siento. Os prometo que no tenía cómo contactar con vosotros – se justificó muy apenada Sara.

\- Bueno, a decir verdad, Luffy nunca perdió la esperanza – la chica sonrió ampliamente y después de una pausa, Franky continuó – Volverás ¿verdad?

\- Si, eso creo… Tengo que pensarlo.

\- Te hemos echado mucho de menos.

\- Y yo a vosotros.

Se quedaron muchísimo tiempo charlando en el Sunny, incluso a las pocas horas, llegó Nami, la cual enloqueció de felicidad al verla.

\- ¡Luffy no paraba de decirlo! – Decía emocionada – ¡Siempre lo dijo y nadie le hacía caso! Oh… Lo siento Sara – se disculpó al decir aquello – No es que no creyésemos en ti, es que… ya sabes.

\- No no, lo entiendo. No te preocupes.

\- ¡Luffy se llevará una buena sorpresa!

Cuando comenzó a anochecer, la chica comenzó a mirar de reojo en dirección al bar, estaba algo ansiosa por Zoro, apenas había sabido algo de él en todo el día.

\- Zoro no se ha tomado muy bien eso de que quizás no vuelvas, ¿no? – Sara solo asintió.

\- Pasa del musculitos – la científica desvió la mirada, algo avergonzada - ¡Oh Dios mío! – Exclamó Nami llevándose las manos a la boca - ¡Estás enamorada de ese cabeza hueca!

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! – Se sorprendieron Franky y Sara a la vez.

\- Ya se os veía en el barco. No hace falta que finjas sorpresa – aquello dejó sin habla a la chica – Ni tú tampoco Franky, tú también lo pensabas. Todos os veíamos.

Sara comenzó a sentirse incómoda con aquello.

\- Tengo que irme – dijo tomando el camino hacia el bar.

\- Oye Sara – la llamó Nami – Zoro solo es un poco cabezota. Pero al final te apoyará en tu decisión.

Desde tierra, la científica sonrió. En aquel momento, aquella decisión, ya estaba tomada. Y tenía que hablar con su espadachín antes de que llegase el momento de partir.

Zoro estaba solo en la barra, los pocos clientes que había, se habían esfumado.

\- ¿Qué tal está Franky y Nami?

\- No has ido a saludarles – le dijo sentándose a su lado.

\- Ya tendré tiempo de hacerlo – dio un sorbo a su vaso – Ahora, me gustaría disfrutar de este tiempo contigo – le dijo a la vez que le pasaba el brazo por la espalda y la acercaba a él.

Sara sonrió, apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de espadachín. Así es como le gustaba estar.

\- Ya he tomado una decisión.

\- Lo sé – comentó brevemente mientras le acariciaba el brazo – Vámonos a la habitación, ya lo contarás luego.

A los dos días llegó Usopp, Sanji y Chopper. Sólo faltaban Robin y Luffy. El encuentro con Usopp fue… de lo más esperado por Sara en meses. Los había echado tanto de menos, aquellas tardes en el taller… Se acercaba la hora de la partida.

\- Vendrás con nosotros, ¿no? – le preguntaba Usopp.

\- Nami fue de compras, ve a buscarla, tenemos que estar listo para cuando venga Luffy y Robin – le ordenó el vice-capitán.

\- ¡A sus órdenes! – Usopp estaba tan entusiasmado que ni siquiera esperó una respuesta por parte de la chica.

Sara se acercó a la mesa donde se encontraba su padre y se sentó a su lado.

\- ¿Tienes miedo? – le preguntó su padre.

\- No sabes cuánto – le respondió sin mirarlo.

\- Siempre estaré orgulloso de ti, ¿lo sabes no? – Sara le miró y lo abrazó.

\- Gracias papá.

Zoro se sentó a la mesa con los dos.

\- Zoro… tenemos que hablar – le dijo al fin Sara.

Acto seguido, Edmond se levantó de la mesa y los dejó solos. Hubo un silencio, que a la chica le pareció una eternidad.

\- No vas a venir, ¿verdad? – Sara negó con la cabeza y Zoro no pudo evitar mostrar cierta decepción.

La chica no dejaba de jugar con los pulgares. El espadachín se dio cuenta que había cosas que nunca cambiaban. Y que había sentimientos que nunca iban a cambiar.

\- No me pidas que abandone mi vida – le suplicó Sara.

\- Después de dos años… Solamente he podido aspirar a pasar contigo dos días.

\- Ya…

\- Me dijiste que me querías, ¿es cierto?

Sara se quedó petrificada. _¿Ahora sacaba el tema?_

\- Bueno, estuvimos discutiendo y…

\- Es una pregunta muy simple Pack, ¿sí o no? – le presionó Zoro.

La chica suspiró.

\- Te lo diré si dejas de llamarme "Pack" – le dijo de mala gana.

\- Déjalo, es imposible hablar contigo de algo, me sacas de mis casillas – dijo levantándose de la mesa y dándole la espalda – me voy a pescar, necesito despejar la mente.

\- Sí – le dijo antes de que abriese la puerta y se fuese – Claro que te quiero. O eso creo. He estado pensando en ti estos dos años. Me crucé medio mundo para poder coincidir contigo aquí y ahora – El espadachín se giró para verla – Pero el quererte no implica que deje todo lo que he conseguido durante estos años e irme contigo. Mi meta es muy diferente a la tuya. Yo ya viví mis aventuras, he comenzado a estudiar, he recuperado a mi padre y tengo una vida tranquila – Sara también estaba de pie, mirándole, algo avergonzada, no estaba acostumbrada a hablar de sentimientos y la cara impasible de Zoro no la estaba ayudando a nada – Así que deja de juzgarme por no querer seguir tu camino. Si no quieres volver a por mí, lo entenderé porque…

Pero Zoro la besó.

\- Pienso hacerlo.

\- ¿Qué? – le preguntó sorprendida.

\- Pienso volver a por ti. Puedes estar segura de eso – Sara lo abrazó – Solo tendremos que esperar un poco más para estar juntos. Espéreme, volveré.

La besó y se marchó, pero antes de cerrar la puerta tras su espalda, le dijo:

\- Yo también te quiero, Sara.

Se quedó sola en el bar. Perdió la noción del tiempo, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que habían pasado horas hasta que Rayleigh apareció.

\- ¿No piensas ir a despedirte de Luffy? – la chica lo miró – Tus amigos están armando un buen alboroto, ven, se alegrará de ver que durante estos años, tenía razón.

Cuando llegaron al centro de Sabaody, los pudo ver, a Sanji, Zoro y Luffy, corriendo seguidos por la Marina, pero éste último se dio cuenta de que allí estaba Rayleigh.

\- ¡RAYLEIGH! – gritó a pleno pulmón.

\- Vine a ver cómo estabas, pero parece que no tienes problemas. No cabe duda de que eres mucho más fuerte.

\- ¡Sí!

\- Ahora, apresúrate y reúnete con tus nakamas.

\- Rayleigh, gracias por todo durante estos dos años.

\- Tú no sueles ser así, vete de una vez.

\- ¡Luffy! – no pudo aguantar más.

La cara del capitán se iluminó.

\- ¡SARA! ¡Estás viva! ¡Sabía que lo estabas! – rió.

A Sara le fue difícil esconder ciertas lágrimas que asomaban sus ojos.

\- Luffy yo…

\- Lo entiendo – solo dijo eso, no hizo falta explicaciones – ¡Rayleigh! Cuídala. Es una de mis más valiosas amigas. ¡Sara, Rayleigh! Lo lograré, me convertiré en el Rey de los Piratas.

Y ahí, a unos pocos metros, la chica pudo volver a ver aquel chico con tantas ilusiones. Los tres compañeros se alejaron.

\- Ya te sabes el atajo, corre hacia el barco y despídete de ellos, yo entretendré a la Marina.

La chica no lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo. Y al fin pudo ver el Sunny y todos ellos allí, esperando para zarpar, vio como el buque se hundía en las profundidades del agua y no pudo evitar notar como las lágrimas le caían.

\- ¡Chicos! – Todos se giraron a tiempo de poder verla – Muchas gracias por todo. No os olvidéis de mí, yo no lo haré nunca – dudaba de que alguno pudiera escucharla, su voz apenas salía de la garganta, estaba quebrada por la tristeza.

\- ¡Eso ni lo pienses! – le contestó Luffy.

Y al fin, el palo mayor, se hundió y todos ellos se fueron.

Zoro se quedó mirando la superficie mientras se hundían, pensando tristemente en cómo ella estaba al otro lado mirando al fondo, así, sin verse, sus miradas se cruzaban.

\- FLASH BACK –

\- Pienso volver a por ti. Puedes estar segura de eso – Sara lo abrazó – Solo tendremos que esperar un poco más para estar juntos. Espérame, volveré.

La besó y se marchó, pero antes de cerrar la puerta tras su espalda, le dijo:

\- Yo también te quiero, Sara.

\- FIN FLASH BACK –

 _Y por supuesto, volvió._

 **Miles y miles de gracias a todos, me ha encantado poder subir este fanfic en esta página, sé que quizás no he tenido apenas seguidores, pero las poquitas personas que me han leido me han hecho muy feliz con sus comentarios y podéis estar seguros, que si vuelvo a escribir algún otro fanfic, lo subiré aquí.**

 **Una vez más, millones de gracias a todos y siento si no os ha gustado de algún modo el final, sé que no es quizás lo que os esperábais, pero creo para Sara, era el mejor final que le podía dar, amo la pareja de Zoro y Sara, pero creo que cada uno tenía su destino y su camino, su amor es de esos que... perduran en el tiempo.**

 **Un placer, ha sido un auténtico placer escribir para ustedes.**


	34. Gracias

Muy buenas noches a tod s!

Bueno, ya vísteis que hace algo así como una semana subí el que fue el último capítulo de este fanfiction. Pero no quería dar por finalizado sin antes dar las gracias como es debido a todas las personas que me han leido y comentado. A todas aquellas que estuvieron leyendo desde el primer capítulo, a todas las que comentaban durante cada uno que subía y a todas las que no, el hecho de haber recibido aunque fuese, sólo un comentario de alguno, me ha animado bastante a escribir. Tengo que admitir, que igual que a cualquier persona aficionada a la escritura, le encanta ver que su obra gusta, y la verdad, que cada vez que actualizaba, me la pasaba refrescando la página o mirando mi correo por si veía que tenía un nuevo comentario o un nuevo seguidor.

Uno de los últimos comentarios, una persona me dijo que no le diese importancia al hecho de no haber tenido demasiado éxito, que a ella le había encantado el fanfic. Tengo que decirte que no me ha afectado nada el que no haya tenido 30 comentarios por capítulo, me ha encantado recibir esos poquitos que tenía, soy de la firme opinión, de que siempre tienes que valorar lo que tienes y no fijarte en los demás.

Otro comentario me dijo que había sido una historia grandiosa y me daba las gracias. Obviamente, no tienes nada que agradecer, no os imagináis la cantidad de veces que el ponerme a escribir este fanfic me ha ayudado a evadirme de mis problemas, la verdad que me levantaba mucho el ánimo, y comentarios así, muchísimo más.

Tengo que deciros que soy yo la que debe dar las gracias por estar ahí. Os aseguro que si vuelvo a escribir, actualizaré en esta página (de hecho tengo otro fic que empecé y lo dejé en stand by para poder escribir el de one piece, quizás lo retome pronto).

Decir sólo una última cosa. Ayer, fue mi cumpleaños y estuve dándole vueltas y decidí hacer un capítulo de cierre, algo así como un epílogo. No sé si recordáis que el personaje de Sara tenía tatuajes y que estos formaban una historia. No, no me olvidé jamás de eso, pero no sabía si incluirlo porque no es algo relevante dentro de la trama, pero he decidido que sería bonito compartir esa parte de Sara. Además, una vez leí, que una buena historia, se convierte en increíble cuando dentro de ella, cuentan otra historia con un argumento propio, así que... voy a intentarlo.

 **Un beso a todos y muchas, muchas, muchas gracias a todos y cada uno, de verdad. Todos sois increibles.**


End file.
